Oblivia Vacation
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Summer Vacation and Johanna suggested that they go on a vacation to Oblivia. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Frantic, Haughty, Contest, Poke, Ikari, Ferriswheel, Flavescent, SoulSilver, Shootsdown, Rebel, plus OCXCharacters.
1. Chapter 1

A rainbow appeared as the rain cleared up, May and Drew have been complaining about who gets the last cookie while Max played with his starter Pokemon Treecko. Ruby and Sapphire were talking about Pokemon and making bets.

Diamond and Pearl were in one area of the house practicing their comedy act. Platinum was giggling the whole time and stopped when Pearl looked at her. Black and Bianca were talking about what they were going to do when the summer was over; White, N and Cheren were talking about Pokemon.

Red, Blue, Yellow and Green were watching TV, Green had his arms around Blue while Red has his arms around Yellow. Their Pokemon sitting next to their feet, Gold and Crystal or Crys were talking, Gold laughing while Crys rolled her eyes at him. Silver was leaning on the wall looking out the window listening to Lyra and Ethan talk.

Emerald and Wally were talking to each other about something or another, Ash and Barry was arguing about which legendary was better. Gary chuckled at them while Misty rolled her eyes. Iris, Trip, Cilan, Chili and Cress were talking and looking at all the Pokemon that was out, since they never seen them before besides Pikachu.

Kenny and Zoey were in the kitchen area talking while Brock was making himself some Cocoa. I was sitting on a windowsill and looking at the rainbow. It was pretty all the Pokemon came out from where they were hiding and enjoyed the sun while they can until it went down. I looked around the room and frowned, I couldn't find Paul anywhere.

I know he was mad about having to spend the summer with us when he could have been in Unova training and getting new Pokemon. But Reggie and I begged him; Reggie said it would be a good way for him to make friends while I told him it would be fun.

After what felt like forever he gave in and agreed to stay the summer with us. I felt so happy when he said he would but most of the time he doesn't even try to stay out with us to talk watch movies or tell scary stories… okay the last one he does, and he even has his Pokemon help scare us.

Oh, if you didn't know by now my name is Dawn I am sixteen year's old, a junior in high school and I'm from Twinleaf town. My friends and I are having a summer break so we all agreed to going to the Aqua Resort in the Oblivia Region. Mom had told us about it one day when we were at my house before the school year ended.

She said it would be good for us to get out of the house and actually go somewhere for the summer. So we agreed and she gave us a flyer about it and told us about when she went there when she was my age.

We were going to go to go see some of the sites but because of the rain we were locked inside of our giant hotel room! I mean this was one room but it had many different rooms in it! Of course we had to bunk with each other so May; Misty, Lyra and I shared a room together.

Blue would come in at the middle of the night and yell at us to go to sleep since we would stay up all night giggling and talking about random stuff. But we never went to sleep after she left Crys would come in yell at us then Sapphire, but we wouldn't go to sleep until Green came in and gave us all glares which shut us up and we went to sleep.

Well right now no one besides Silver and I noticed that the rain had stopped, I looked over at the TV as a weird looking thing came on the screen. "Green what are you guys watching?" I asked getting up from my spot and walking over to the couch.

"It's an anime called _XxXholic _it's actually a really good anime, it's a cross over anime, so other anime by the same people show up sometimes." Green explained the whole anime to me and I joined them in watching it.

A little black ball was on the screen drinking Sake with the women Yuko I think Green said her name was, and she was drunk. A guy with glasses and a black school uniform came into the room and started to freak out telling her it's too early for her to be drunk.

They talked about some weird stuff like ghosts and demons and magic. Some more characters showed up and I swear they were bending in ways humans shouldn't be able to bend! When the episode ended a different show came on, Red and Green let out a groan while Blue, Yellow and I giggled, as _Fruits Basket_ came on.

"I'm changing it!" Green said as he picked the remote up and went to change the channel.

"Green you change it and you will die." Blue said taking the remote from him and giggling as Red and Green made faces.

I looked at the time and let out a breath, it was only ten A.M. wait ten A.M. then that means we have time to go places! Wait why was that anime on so early in the morning? Wouldn't they be playing children anime's? Oh well "Hey, the rain cleared up, it's only ten how about we go out today?" I asked standing up from my seat and looked at everyone, they thought about it before they gave in and agreed.

"Alright then, we will make breakfast then we will head out as soon as we can!" Cilan said walking into the kitchen with his brothers close behind. Brock was already ready in the kitchen, they put on their aprons and started to cook, truth be told it smells so good!

Zoey and Kenny got the table ready for us, "so who wants to be the one to get Paul for breakfast?" Brock asked as he flipped a pancake.

No one spoke up until finally Barry jumped up and ran to Paul's room. With Barry to get Paul we gathered in our seats and waited for food. Paul and Barry came in after a while. Barry had his grin while Paul was a blank, he sat down next to Silver and they both nodded to each other.

"So, where are we going to go first? This region is made up of islands so there are many places to visit!" Brock said bringing in a tray that held three plates full of pancakes, the brothers soon joined and placed all the plates on the table before going to get the butter and syrup to put on top along with some cut up berries.

When everyone was seated we all made our plates and ate. "I saw we look around town to see if they have any good ramen shops!" May said as she took a bite of Pancake.

"Nah, let's go to Teakwood forest!" Ash voiced.

"Silver falls, it's close to here and it would be a good chance to see the town while we go there!" Misty said with a smile.

"How about Curl bay, I wanna see what is there!" Sapphire said.

"How about we go to the Old Mansion, I heard that it was hunted with ghosts," Max replied pushing his glasses up.

"Max, there is no way Ghosts are real! And besides even if it wasn't wouldn't it be locked so we couldn't get in?" May replied to her brother's comment.

"It's not hunted and it probably is open if people can go see it." Paul stated with a bored tone.

"I don't care where we go as long as we can see all the Pokemon!" Black shouted along with Bianca, they looked at each other and laughed while White rolled her eyes and fed her Lillipup some berries.

"Bark, Bark!" she said happily and jumped around in her lap.

"Well then, we will have a vote, who wants to go to Teakwood Forest?" Brock asked and looked at everyone three people said 'Ay' "Curl bay?" Brock asked and got six people to say 'ay' "Silver Falls?" ten people raised their hands. "Stay here and look around?" three people raised their hands.

"Alright last who says we go to the Old Mansion?" Brock asked and sixteen people raised their hands. If you feel lazy to do the math that's thirty-eight people in one room.

"Then we are going to the Old Mansion after breakfast!" Brock exclaimed and ate his food. The Pokemon were in their area and eating their food that Brock and Cilan made. (Well at least the ones that could fit in the room).

* * *

><p>Once the pancakes were gone and the table was cleaned we were all ready to go, all sporting our normal clothes, we made it a mission to buy some cute clothes in town later on in the week and make the boys carry the bags on our way.<p>

"Alright, how do we get to the Old Mansion?" Ash asked as we left the room and out to the center.

Trip took out his camera and took pictures in every angle he could, Iris rolled her eyes and looked around the town. An old man with a Riolu walked by and stopped at Iris and looked at Axew, "Why I have never seen that Pokemon before, what is it?" he asked, Riolu looked like he wanted to know as well.

"Oh this is my best friend Axew!" She said with a smile as Axew smiled and said his own name and hid in her hair again. The old man chuckled as he left.

"That still didn't help us learn how to get to the Mansion." Ash said, Paul rolled his eyes and looked over Brock's shoulder and at the guidebook.

"Oh you're trying to go to the Old Mansion? That's on Mitonga Island." A male's voice said; we turned around to see another old man walk up with a smile, "I can take you guys there if you want." He replied with a smile.

"Would you? That would be so awesome!" Lyra said with a smile on her face, Silver rolled his eyes at how excited she was to get on a boat.

"No problem I can get you there and back if this is where you kids are staying." The old man replied as he led us to his ship.

"Yeah, we are staying here for the summer." Greed explained to the old man nodded and got on a ship, we followed suit.

"Well my name is Booker, Booker Hastings if you ever need a right please come find me and I will gladly give you a lift.

We nodded and I took the old man in he was wearing a pink shirt that had a blue zigzag on it at his waist was a yellow sash and purple pants with bandages at the end. And on his feet were sandal's, he had white hair with a mustache and a beard. And blue eyes.

"What might your names be… and wow there sure are a lot of you, you're not from Oblivia are you?" He asked as we started to leave the island we were on.

"My name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu, we're from Kanto along with my brother Red and our friends Green, Blue, Yellow, Misty, Brock and Gary." Ash said for our Kanto friends.

Silver sent him a glare "Idiot, I'm Silver and I'm from the Kanto region as well." Silver was glaring at Ash and watched as he hid behind his brother.

"I'm Lyra, and this is my brother Ethan, we are from Johto along with Crys, and Gold." Lyra replied with a smile.

"I'm May; these are my brothers Ruby and Max. We are from Hoenn, along with Sapphire, Drew, Emerald, and Wally." Said May with a smile.

"My name is Dawn, my brother Diamond are from Sinnoh along with, Pearl, Barry, Platinum, Paul, Zoey and Kenny." I explained.

"I'm White, my brother Black, than there is Cheren, Bianca, N, Trip, Iris. And the chefs are Cilan, Chili and Cress they are brothers. And we are from the Unova region." White introduced everyone from Unova with a smile.

"Bark, bark!" Lillipup said from White's Arms.

"Oh and this little one is Lillipup." She smiled and snuggled up to Lillipup; Booker took everyone in as best as he could from staring the ship and smiled.

"Well I sure have never seen Lillipup before, or heard of Unova in all my years." He chuckled and looked ahead.

"Booker, would you mind if we let our Pokemon out for a while?" Brock asked; Booker gave him a nod.

"Of course I love to see Pokemon out and about, and playing with each other."

We smiled and let all of our Pokemon that were too big to eat out. They all cried out their names with smiled on their faces.

"Zoroark," N's Zoroark said looking around and jumped up in the air and started to spin, when he stopped in his place stood another N.

"Wow, I have never seen a Pokemon change into a human before." Booker said amazed by Zoroark's action.

"It's an illusion, to trick people; if you use Zoroark in a battle then it will take the form of a Pokemon that hasn't been in the battle yet." N replied rubbing Zorark's head.

Archeops, Vanilluxe, Carracosta, and Klinklang stayed close to N.

Cheren had all of his Pokemon around him which were Serperior, Unfezant, Simipour, Liepard, Gigalith, and Haxorus.

Bianca's Pokemon were Stoutland, Simisage, Mienshao, Changelura a Minccino and an Emboar.

Black had Tepig, Braviary, Munna, a Glavantula, and his own Pansage.

White had an Oshawott, a Victini, Watchog, Lillipup, Purrloin, and a Pansear.

Cilan had a Pansage, a Dwebble, and a Stunfisk.

Cress had his Panpour and Chili had his Pansear

Iris had of course her Axew, as well as Excadrill, and an Emolga.

Trip had Servine, Tanquill, Frillish, Lampent, Vanillite, and a Timburr

And last was Ash to let out his Unova Pokemon. Which were, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Scraggy, and Swadloon. "Why I have never seen these Pokemon before, they are all from this Unova correct?" Booker asked looking down at all the Pokemon.

"Yes sir, they are." White replied and played with her Pokemon. They all attacked her and they giggled away.

"Ah, well they all look like Great Pokemon, have you battled with them?" They nodded with grins.

"Of course, they are all strong! Isn't that right Axew?" Iris asked with a wink. Axew nodded and jumped out of her hair acting tough.

"This coming from someone who can't even master Dragon Sneeze, I would say Excadrill is your only strong Pokemon," Ash replied, Iris sent him a glare and they started to argue.

Trip ignored as they ran by so he could take Pictures, however when the two ran in the middle of a picture he didn't look to happy. "Servine, Use vine whip to grab those two and keep them away from each other!" he ordered and Servine did as he was told.

"Do you two just realize that you just ruined a perfectly good picture!" he shouted at the two of them, they yelped and said sorry.

Booker laughed at them, and I saw Paul walk over to me with a cold glare, "You and Reggie made me come on this trip, I don't want to see Ash and Iris argue all the time and have Trip snap if they get in the way of his pictures." I rubbed the back of my head and said sorry. Brock and the triplets handed out the Pokemon food and watched as everyone ate.

* * *

><p>After a while Booker said that we were here. We cheered return the Pokemon and got off the ship, "I'll be waiting here so just tell me when you're ready to leave." He said with a smile, we nodded and left to look around we were now in Tilt Village since that is the town you need to be in to get to the Mansion.<p>

"Alright you guys let's get going!" Lyra said taking the lead and walked to the exit of the village. We rolled our eyes but followed anyways.

We walked in almost silence the way to the fork in the road, Iris and Ash were still arguing about her Axew. It was getting annoying and I'm pretty sure everyone's about to snap. "Axew is a strong Pokemon! He just needs to learn how to control his Dragon rage better… and if you call it dragon sneeze again I swear to Arceus Ash I will kick your butt into next week!" Iris yelled.

Ash held in a chuckle, "Dragon Sneeze." I swear something in Iris snap because there was a dark aura around her.

"Now Ash, Iris, now isn't the time Brock, which way to the Mansion?" Cilan asked stepping in between Ash and Iris.

"We go left here." Brock said looking at his Map and took the lead from Lyra since she left her Pokegear at the hotel (Why would someone do that?) so now we were following Brock. We passed by some wild Treecko's and other grass Pokemon.

Trip took their pictures while Iris and Axew awed at the sight of them, it was pretty cool for them considering in their region Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are not there. "Excuse me miss, that Pokemon in your hair, it is a new Pokemon to this region is it not?" a young lady asked as we walked closer.

Iris nodded and eyed the girl. She did look familiar but I don't know from where. "That's an Axew and a Lillipup from Unova am I right?" a man around the same age asked coming up next to the women. Iris and White nodded with smiles and hugged both Axew and Lillipup close to their bodies.

"You are going to the Mansion, no?" a littler person asked. We nodded and he smiled. "Well then, if you come with us we can not only take you to the Mansion but show you around as well!" he added.

We all shared a glance and Ash went ahead and answered for us before we could even say anything. "Alright c'mon guys let's go!" Pikachu agreed saying his name and we followed.

"…" Red opened his mouth but said nothing. Green nodded and patted Red's back.

"I agree, your brother is an idiot," how Green can understand Red I will never know. Maybe it's because they are best friends. Who knows?

But as they said they took us to the Mansion and led us to the door. As we walked in I felt a shiver go down my back and I got closer to the closest person next to me… who happened to be Paul, he rolled his eyes and step forward, I followed and looked around. Once Cry's was in the door slammed shut which made me yelp and cling to Paul's jacket.

"Troublesome. Let go of my jacket please." He sounded bored and annoyed, I let go before I sent him a glare.

"My name is Dawn not Troublesome Dawn D-A-W-N!" I shouted the end in his ear; he seemed even more annoyed at that.

"Please, step this way and we will show you around." The women said as she took a few more steps forward. The two men followed and waited for us. We took a few steps and stopped when they turned around. Piplup held onto my leg and Lillipup for some reason started to growl.

The lights turned off which made me and some of the other girls scream and the next thing I knew we were in the air and I felt a vacuum pull away my Pokeballs.

_"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

_"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."_

_"On the wind!"_

_"Past the stars!"_

_"In your ear!"_

_"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"_

_"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"_

_"A rose by any other names just as sweet"_

_"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"And it's James!"_

_"And Meowth, now that's a name!"_

_"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."_

_"...we're Team Rocket..."_

_"...in your face!"_

_"Wobbuffet!"_

_"Mime, Mime!"_

"Team Rocket!" Ash screamed.

"No duh you idiot, they just said that!" Paul snapped and I felt something lick the back of my neck.

"Who just licked me!" I shouted and squirmed around, no one said anything and that was when I started have shivers run up and down my spine. "Really you guys… this isn't funny whoever is the pervert who keeps on licking me is going to get it!" I added and wiggled more.

"No one is licking you Dawn!" Barry shouted from where he was. I froze in my spot. So if no one is doing that then does that mean…

"AHHHH IT'S A GHOST!" I screamed and kicked someone. I heard a grunt which sounded like it was Silver. Eep… he's going to be mad.

"Whoever kicked me you are going to pay!" He hissed and I gulped.

"Hahaha Jessie it seems like they are having trouble with the ghost Pokemon as well as each other." James laughed; Meowth joined the laughing as did Jessie.

"Yes, well then I say this is the time we take our leave, Ta~ta!" Jessie said.

"Pika, Iron Tail!" Red shouted which was a shocker.

But sure enough we were on the ground and the lights turned on. Pika had escaped from the bag as did all the other Pokemon, but not the Pokeballs.

"Oh no the Pokemon got away… at least we still have the Pokeballs, let's go!" Jessie said and they took off running.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash said but Red stopped him shaking his head.

"…" and he's back to being quiet.

"Red is right Ash if you use thunderbolt who knows what will happen to the Mansion. We will have to follow them and get the Pokemon back." Blue said as she patted Ash's head.

Ash let out a groan but nodded. "C'mon Axew, let's get the others!" Iris said and took off with Ash behind her.

"Pip, Piplup." I looked down at Piplup and picked him up.

"Should we let Ash and Iris takes care of it?" Misty asked and paused, we all shook our heads and followed.

We ran up the stairs and saw that there were different ways to go. "We should split up, try to with someone who has a Pokemon with them, if not then you better be careful if you go on your own." Green said and looked at everyone. "Wait… N why are there two of you… oh wait I forgot that's Zoroark isn't it?" N grinned and grabbed Zoroark's tail and he turned back to normal.

"Very clever N, very clever indeed," Blue said with a smirk as we split up, we all pretty much were in groups with the region we were from, so with me I had Paul, Barry, Kenny, Zoey, Dia, Pearl and Platinum.

The Pokemon we had were Piplup, Platinum's Empoleon, Pearl's Chatot, Dia's Munchlax, and Zoey's Glameow. Berry, Kenny and Paul never keep Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

"Pearl, why couldn't you have your Chimler out?" I moaned and stayed closer to Platinum and Zoey.

"Chimler out Chimler out" Chatot repeated over and over.

"Well, I did keep him but I guess I forgot and returned him…um… Platinum what about you're Rapidash?" Platinum didn't say a word, she just kept walking. "Oh well… at least we have flashlights!"

"Idiot's we don't need flashlights or fire Pokemon when the lights are on" Paul stated and walked ahead.

"Yeah Paul's right… Diamond where the hell did you gets that food from?" Pearl asked with a glare. Dia shrugged and ate his food. "Hey I know what we can do to lighten the mood come on Dia let's put on our act!" He added.

Dia's eyes widened "What!"

"Now act stupid so I can hit you!

"What?"

"And put that food down!"

"WHAT!" and with that Pearl slapped Diamond.

"Speaking of Pokemon!"

"Speaking of Pokemon!"

"You can use special items with them!"

"You sure can."

"There are lots of useful ones! Personally, I like the wide lens because it increases your accuracy to land an attack!"

"The wide lens, huh? But does it help you snack? Where is it, where it is?"

"Come back here and finish our routine!" Pearl snapped as Dia ran ahead with Lax. "Stones are also a type of item."

"They sure are,"

"There's the Hard stone, Oval stone, Dawn stone, Dusk Stone."

"Moon stone, Sun stone…Thunder stone, Fire stone Lunatone…"

"THAT'S NOT A STONE! IT'S A POKEMON!" Smack, I let out a breath but Platinum and Barry just laughed.

"Pearl stop hitting my brother!" I snapped after a while of Pearl beating my brother up.

"Aw calm down Dawn it's just our routine!" Pearl replied, Dia on the other hand was rubbing his cheek and backing away from Pearl.

"Yeah… sure a routine…" Dia replied and laughed, I rolled my eyes and we walked on, we passed a few rooms and looked in.

"Meow!" Glameow said as she jumped on Zoey's shoulder, she rubbed her head and looked around.

"Hey, isn't that a Pokeball?" Platinum asked as she walked into a room, Dia freaked out and followed.

"Wait Platinum what if it's another trap!" Dia exclaimed and got in front of her, she rolled her eyes and picked the Pokeball up and let the Pokemon out.

"Gyarados!" it screamed, we took a step and realized that this was Misty's Gyarados, and he didn't look very happy.

"Put it back in its Pokeball before it uses an attack and destroys the house dang it!" Paul snapped taking the Pokeball from Platinum.

Right as Gyarados was about to use Hydro Pump Paul returned it. We all let out a breath and looked around the room. "At least now we know they were idiots and let a Pokeball in every room they were in." Paul replied looking at the Pokeball in his hand.

"Alright so now all we have to do is find every room they were in… that won't take all day… will it?" Barry asked; we all gave him the look that said shut up.

"Let's just get the Pokemon back already I'm sure the others will find some of the Pokemon as well." Platinum said taking her leave; we followed with Pearl and Dia in front of the group talking about whatever.

* * *

><p>We managed to find Aero, Omny, Silver's Honchkrow, Roselia, Frillish, Torterra (Which Paul was happy about) and a few others, I was glad that we managed to get Quilava back as well.<p>

"Quilava!" She said as she ran around me, I giggled and rubbed her head.

"Alright let's go!" I took a step forward with Quilava and Piplup on either side of me; we looked everywhere and didn't seem to find anything.

"Gastly," I heard a faint sound down the hall and froze, I stayed in my spot and the others walked past me.

"C'mon troublesome," Paul hissed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me, I looked away to hide my blush or was that from anger creeping to my face. Either way I pulled my arm away from him and walked on.

"Gastly," I looked to my left but saw nothing but the table stand and vase that were on it.

"Um, is it me or do you guys hear a Gastly?" I asked walking closer to Paul. He shook his head and ignored the fact that I was holding onto his jacket.

The next room we walked into was a dining room with a long table that was full of empty dishes and light candles. "Cool! Is it dinner time already!" Dia asked and got slapped by Pearl.

"No Dia, and besides it's about lunch time now not dinner" Pearl replied and looked around the room. Chatot was floating over Pearl's head and looked around.

"Welcome, please won't you stay for a meal?" a creepy voice said and I let out a yelp hiding closer behind Paul.

"Sure, what is it that we are going to be having?" Dia asked and I had a bad feeling about this!

"Dia, let's just go before he ends up saying it will be us and knifes start flying at us!" I yelled and started to pull Paul out of the room. As we got to the door they slammed themselves shut.

"Well, this looks like a problem." Paul said in a blank tone, I nodded and yelped as a dish was flung into the door, we turned to see that everything on the table was floating.

"AHHH" Platinum yelled as a dish came at her. Empoleon used Hydro Pump on it to knock it away. "Thanks Empoleon," she nodded and stayed with Platinum.

"How do we get out when the doors are locked?" Zoey asked trying to open the doors. Kenny did the same trying the other doors and they opened!

More dishes were thrown at us; Paul pulled me out of the way each time and looked around the room.

Quilava and Piplup used Ember and Bubblebeam on each of the dishes that Paul and I weren't able to dodge in time. To make matters worse an Ariados and Golbat came out of nowhere and started to attack.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" I ordered as the Ariados came closer Paul glared at me and looked at Quilava.

"Use Ember on the Ariados" Quilava didn't do anything until I gave her a nod and she fired the attack on Ariados, it retreated and as for the Golbat it used air cutter.

"Empoleon use Ice beam!" Platinum ordered, Empoleon fired the Ice beam to Golbat and it did some damage. "Now use Metal Claw!" Empoleon did as she was told and she managed to knock the Golbat out. "Now let's get to the doors Kenny's at before they lock!" she ordered and we ran to the doors, more plates were thrown at us but we dodged them and got out.

Once out we let out a breath, "Um you guys the way to the other side of the hall is cut off!" Barry said pointing.

"Torterra, use vine whip to get us to the other side" Paul released Torterra on the other side and he did as he was told. When Kenny and Zoey were over Paul returned Torterra and we went on our way.

We managed to run into our Unova friends and we returned their Pokemon and they returned outs. They told us how they ran into some trouble with Tea cups being thrown at them and some angry Pokemon. We told them about the plates being thrown at us and we went on our way to where ever.

"AHHHH" we stopped and listened closer, that sounded like Jessie.

"Follow the sound?" Bianca asked, we nodded and started to follow it as best as we could.

"Bark, bark!" Lillipup jumped down and started to sniff around.

"Can you smell something Lillipup?" White asked, Lillipup then ran off and into a random room; we followed to find that Jessie, James and Meowth were trapped by two very mad Golbat's.

"Alright Buneary use Ice beam on them," I ordered, Platinum nodded and ordered the same from Empoleon.

"Vanillite you two." Trip ordered and all three Pokemon managed to turn the Golbat's into ice. Jessie James and Meowth thanked us before realizing why we are here.

"Um, out the window!" Meowth said, they jumped up from their seats and opened the window and were about to climb out.

"Oh no you don't! Axew Dragon Rage!" Iris ordered; we all took a step back and watched as Axew charged up its Dragon Rage.

" chu!" and with that Axew closed his mouth and the attack exploded making Team Rocket blast off along with the Golbat's.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they screamed and dropped the bag with the Pokeballs.

"Pansage use Vine whip to grab them!" Cilan threw a Pokeball and out came his Green monkey who did as it was told and brought the Bag back to us.

We got our Pokemon and went to look for the others.

"Vicitini" Vicitini let its self out of his Pokeball and climbed on White's back, White just giggled and watched as Vicitini looked everywhere and jumped down running ahead of us.

"Vicitini wait up!" White said running after him, we followed and made it back to the main lobby. "Now we wait for the others, Vicitini don't break that vase!" White screamed and returned the Psychic/Fire type.

"I'm going outside; I refuse to stay in here anymore after all that has happen!" I replied and went to wait outside with my Pokemon only to find that the others were outside and looking confused.

I went back in and looked at everyone. "They are already outside!" I replied and went outside with everyone following.

"How did you guys get out here?" Zoey asked everyone, Pearl put down the bag of Pokeballs and everyone got their Pokemon.

"Well, I don't know, we were just looking around and ended up outside," Ash explained as he let his Pokemon out.

"We were the same only Wally started to have an asthma attack!" May exclaim, so that would explain why Drew and Ruby were close to him making sure he is okay.

After talking about what we were going to do we decided to get some lunch and maybe head back to have Wally rest for a while, then we will go to see what Sophian Island has to look at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there was The first chapter to my new story. I hope you guys liked it! Please Review what you think, I liked how it came out, Sorry for all the mistakes, I just hope you liked it. Just because there are names from different Anime's doesn't mean they will be characters in it. I will add OC in this, just because there are more guys then girls, so it will be nice to give those guys a Girl so they won't be lonely! If you want your OC to be with one of them, I'll be glad to put them in! You only have to tell me their names, what they look like and how they act! <strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Pokemon, or Fruits Basket, or xXxHolic, and any other Anime that has been in this. I just really thought it would be cool to add their names for the Anime's to watch.**_


	2. Chapter 2

We headed back to Tilt Village to look for Booker and the air around us was calm, no one was fighting, we had our Pokemon back, Wally wasn't having an attack right now but Drew and Ruby still stayed close just in case.

By the time we made it to Tilt Village our stomachs were growling, "Brock is there a restaurant here?" Ash asked, Brock looked at his Guidebook and smiled.

"Yeah but it's just a little Café so I don't think you would mind that would you guys?" he asked looking back at us. We shook our heads and followed him to the Café to get some food.

"Hello welcome to _'The Cat'_ how many to a table?" a young girl asked with a smile.

"Thirty-eight. Or five tables with two tables will have eight people, one will have five, another will have ten and one will have seven." Platinum said speaking up for all of us, the girl stared at Platinum for a second before nodded and getting thirty-eight menu's and leading us to the table's, not many people were here so that was good.

We all sat with the regions we were from besides Silver since he sat with Lyra. Have to tease her about it later. "Please feel free to get whatever you want." Platinum said as she began looking at her menu.

"Are you sure you Platinum? Ashy-boy here will get everything then." Gary asked looking over at her, she simply nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry I will pay for all of it, just feel free to get what you want as long as you can finish it." She replied looking at Ash with a glare. He nodded and we waited for a waitress to come up.

"Hello, my name is Raven, and I will be your waitress for today what can I get you guys to start out to drink with?" I looked up from my menu and studied the girl; she had short black hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail. She had ocean blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hello my love, my name is Brock and I would be honored if you would go on a date with me… or maybe not." Brock fell down and was pulled away by Croagunk. Raven looked confused but waved it off and took our drink orders.

"Alright would any of you like an appetizer?" we shook our heads and she went to get our drinks.

Four more waiters/waitresses came up to the other tables and took their orders, while we waited we all talked about random stuff, Pearl and Barry were looking at something and when we looked we all sweat-dropped.

In the corner was a Karaoke Machine and Exploud… yes I repeat an Exploud. And if I remember correctly both of them have sung a Duet with an Exploud at the Twinleaf festival one year. Paul saw what they were looking at and shook his head.

"No there will be no Karaoke!" He hissed, Barry rolled his eyes and called Raven over.

"Hey Raven would it be cool if we did Karaoke?" he asked hopeful. Raven looked over at the Karaoke Machine and nodded.

"Sure I don't see why not, it will be fun to see some more people do Karaoke." Barry cheered and ran onto the stage.

Barry looked through the songs and smiled when he found one he liked, "He's not really going to sing is he?" Misty asked looking over at me. I gave her a nod and rubbed the back of my head.

"At least the Exploud won't sing… hopefully…" I replied and looked at the scene,

"_Pokémon!_

_Another day, another fight_

_Another chance to make things right (Pokémon!)_

_We will be strong, the way it should be_

_Ready for the challenge, you and me!_

_We will be heroes (Pokémon!)_

_We can change the world if we try (Darkrai!)_

_I go where you go (Pokémon!)_

_Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!)_

_We will be heroes_

_Pokémon!_

_The moment's right, the time has come_

_For us to stand, together as one_

_So take my hand and follow me_

_To win it all for destiny!_

_We will be heroes (Pokémon!)_

_We can change the world if we try (Darkrai!)_

_I go where you go (Pokémon!)_

_Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!)_

_We will be heroes_

_Pokémon!_

_We will be heroes (Pokémon!)_

_We can change the world if we try (Darkrai!)_

_I go where you go (Pokémon!)_

_Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!)_

_We will be heroes_

_Pokémon!_

_We will be heroes_

_Pokémon!_

_We will be heroes_

_Pokémon!_

_We will be heroes_

_Pokémon!"_

Barry and Exploud sung the whole thing and it was good, Misty was stun along with all the none Barry believers. "Hey I never said Barry couldn't sing." I replied with a smile, Barry came back with a huge smile on his face.

Misty was still stunned but didn't say anything. I sipped on my Sweet Tea that Raven brought us when Barry was singing, and smiled when everyone but a few praised Barry, Raven came back and took our orders. She seemed shocked since I guess we didn't look like we could pay for it.

"It's alright, we will be able to pay if that's what you're wondering." Platinum said closing her Menu and handing it to her. Raven just nodded and went to give orders.

The same thing for other tables, so now we were simply waiting for our food and making plans for what to do next. "Well we have to go shopping! What is the point of going on a vacation to an Aqua Resort and end up not buying anything?" I asked glaring at Paul.

"It's a waste of Money that you could use on Items or maybe something more useful as food?" he replied, I rolled my eyes and we argued more about that no one bothering to stop us, that is until the food got here.

It was some really tasty food if you ask me, more people came in and there was a group of cute boys as well. Zoey, Platinum and I giggled when three of them waved at us, Pearl, and Kenny growled and I thought I saw Paul send a glare at them as well but waved it off.

The same thing happened at the other tables, Yellow being the shy person she was looked away with a light blush on her face and Red glared at the boys, Green sent them the death glare, Ash even glared at them when Misty giggled at them.

Drew and Ruby didn't look happy when May and Sapphire fell for it. But they finally looked away when they saw Silver's death glare; I even looked away and hid the best I could until he stopped.

We finished after a while and Raven came back, "So does anyone want desert or will that be all?" she asked, Platinum's and my eyes widened and we looked at the Menu, Paul let out a groan and glared at us.

"Don't you two think we should get back to the Hotel so Wally can get some rest?" He asked pointing to Wally.

"It's alright Paul really; if they want some desert then they can have some." Wally said with a smile, Paul sent Wally a glare but let out a breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Our special desert is the chocolate melting cake; it's great if you ask me." Raven wink and Platinum smiled and ordered it along with the others. Raven giggled and went back to get them.

Pearl and Dia told simple jokes that didn't have to do with Pearl hitting Dia which was good, Barry joined, people around us even laughed at them. Dia and Pearl started at us and grinned and high fived each other.

Raven and the other waiters came back and handed out the cake, it looked so tasty also! We said thank you and I took a bite and it was like heaven! When we were finished Raven came back.

"So will you be paying as a group or not?" She asked looking at the tables.

Platinum cleaned her lips and looked at Raven, "together please." Raven nodded and left.

"Alright, how do you plan on paying for this all?" Paul asked eyeing her. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you not know who I am?" she asked raising a brow, Paul still eyeing her thought about it.

"Not really," he replied with a blank face.

"My name is Platinum Berlitz," she sent him a glare and he didn't seem to pay attaching to her.

Raven came back and looked around, Platinum held her hand up and Raven gave her the bill. Platinum took out a credit card and handed it to her; Raven took it and went to run it. Once she was gone we moved in to her and asked her what the price was.

She sipped the rest of her tea, "Don't worry about it. My family owns this café along with the hotel we are staying at," she looked up at us and tilted her head to the side.

"Your family owns this café! Along with the hotel? How much money does your family have anyways?" Green shouted at her, Platinum rolled her eyes and thanked Raven as she handed her the Stuff. Platinum signed her name and got up.

"Let's go," and with that she started to leave, we got up and followed her out. "And no it is not a lot when you come from a rich family like I do, and besides, you guys can pay me back all in battles later. My Pokemon and I need to train to get stronger; we are going to go to a new region soon to compete in their leagues."

Everyone agreed and we looked around for Booker, we took in everything we could here in Tilt Village, there was a Magician doing magic tricks, The Pokemon ran over to see the tricks and smiled.

"And now for my next trick!" he exclaimed as we walked up the Pokemon disappeared.

"Great, here we go again," Paul mumbled and checked to see if his Pokeballs were still there, I did the same and smiled when they were but now my Piplup was gone!

Some random person walked back with all the Pokemon with him, I ran up and picked Piplup up hugging him to my chest with of course I thought I heard Paul growl but I ignored it and passed it off as my imagination again. I seem to be doing that a lot.

"Come on you guys, let's get back to the hotel, Wally is starting to look tired." Sapphire said and pulled us along. We found Booker and he gave us a lift back to the Aqua Resort, the breeze felt nice on my face, and the water looked so clear, Piplup was standing on the railing and doing some stretches.

"If you're going to go swim make sure you stay close to the ship okay." I told him and he nodded before diving into the water. I watched as he jumped out of the water every now and again and smiled, he seemed happy, I giggled and looked around.

Everyone was doing their own things, Sapphire was yelling at Ruby and he was yelling back at her. Max, Wally, May and Drew were watching, May and Drew made Sure they didn't attack Wally.

Emerald was trying to be taller but he was standing with the wrong people. He was standing next to Red, Green, Gold, Diamond and Pearl. So he wasn't the tallest, well to tell the truth he was the shortest person here…

* * *

><p>"Well kids, here you we are, Please if you ever need a ride this is how you can reach me." Booker handed Green a piece of paper and he nodded. We said bye and went to our hotel, to both take a nice long nap and maybe watch what's on TV.<p>

"And here we are to our nice hotel room that we have been locked in for two days!" May screamed as we walked into our room. We all sent her a glare and plopped down on the couch, chair or floor. Wally went to his room that he is sharing with Drew, Ruby and Emerald.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap!" May said walking to our room, Lyra agreed and headed with her taking her hat off. Silver said something under his breath but I couldn't make out what it was.

"What was that?" I asked leaning closer to him, he sent me a glare and looked away saying nothing.

Green, Red and Gold noticed and grinned, Silver looked at them and sent them a glare, they held up their hands up in defense and went back to watching TV.

After a while everyone started to yawn. "Great, the sleepiness has spread to all of us!" Pearl yelled and looked like he was going to pull his hair out.

"IT'S NAP TIME!" Ash screamed and ran to his room, everyone agreed and went to their rooms.

I looked down at Piplup and then at the time, it was only about three, how is everyone so tired… yawn… never mind I held onto Piplup and got up from my seat and went to my room. I noticed that Piplup was already asleep in my arms; I giggled and saw that Paul was still sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Aren't you going to take a nap?" I asked leaning over the couch, he looked over at me with the corner of his eye and shook his head slightly. "Well sooner or later you're going to get tired and we can't have you to tired that you can't carry the bags when we go shopping!" I giggled. He sent me a glare.

"I will never carry your shopping bags or anyone else's shopping bags. Got that?" I just giggled and skipped on to my room.

"That is what you think Paulie!" I heard him growl which made me giggle and shut the door, Lyra, May and Misty were already asleep on their beds, Misty had Azurill snuggled close to her. Lyra her Spiky eared Pichu, and May had Skitty close to her.

I smiled and climbed into my bed; I laid Piplup close to my head and closed my eyes going to sleep for a while.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dawn time to wake up, Brock, Cilan, Cress and Chili are cooking dinner now, they are almost done! And we need your help waking May up!" Misty said poking my cheek, I opened my eyes and yawned sitting up, I looked over at May who was lying out all over her bed, blanket on the floor pillow about to fall off the bed.<p>

I'm also pretty sure she will run over her poor little Skitty if she rolls over. "May time to wake up," Lyra shouted but May ignored her and slept.

"May, we are having noodles for dinner!" Misty added. It still didn't work.

"Have you tried throwing a chocolate bar at her?" I asked picking up a random chocolate bar and opened it. Misty and Lyra shook their heads and watched as I threw it at her.

It landed on her cheek close to her mouth. She opened her eyes and licked the chocolate a few times before she used her tongue to pull it into her mouth and ate it. When she finished her Candy bar she went back to sleep, we stared at her in amazement.

"I give up; let's get the boys to wake her up!" Lyra said running out of the room, Misty and I looked at each other and followed Lyra. She was talking to Silver and I'm pretty sure she was asking him to wake May up.

"I'm not going to wake her up, you can do that." Silver replied with a bored look on his face.

"Aww but, we even threw chocolate at her and she ate it and went back to sleep! Please Silver will you try to wake May up?" Lyra begged giving him the Lillipup eyes.

He took one look and froze in his place. He looked like he was about to break any moment, "NYA/AHHHHHHHH" we ran to our room and found May being attacked by Skitty.

I'm guessing May rolled onto Skitty and she scratched her face, since she had scratch marks on not only her cheeks, her nose, forehead, and everywhere else. We held in a giggled as May ran past us and to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked drying his hands with a paper towel.

"May rolled onto Skitty and got scratched her face." I replied, Brock nodded and went to get the first aid kit for her.

The guys broke out laughing besides Ruby, Max, N, Paul, and Silver were chuckling lightly but other than that the guys were laughing.

Misty sent them all a glare, "Alright you jerks stop laughing right now or Gyarados will make you!" The guys shut up and went back to the little living room area. We followed and glared at them.

We sat down on the couch and turned the TV back on and watched whatever anime was on now. It was a show called _Black Butler_; right now a weird Red head guy was trying to attack the Butler I guess.

He managed to get a kick to the face, and the little kid and the butler walked away. "Can we watch something different?" I asked taking a seat next to Paul; he didn't say a word like always.

"No way, we were forced to watch _Fruits Basket_ with all the people turning into Pokemon when they were touched by people of the opposite gender!" Green shouted and cringed, Blue and Yellow giggled at that.

Green and Red both glared at them but the girls waved it off and went back to watching the anime. So we ended up watching the anime for the guys, there were demons and stuff like that, Sapphire seemed to like it more than Ruby did, and I leaned back on the couch and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong now Troublesome?" Paul asked in an annoyed tone, I sent her a glare and got up from my spot pointing to her.

"For the last time dang it my name is Dawn not Troublesome! If you call me that one more time then I will destroy you!" I replied with fire in the background and in my eyes, the others were watching us.

Paul didn't seem to be paying attaching when I grabbed Pachirisu's Pokeball. Zoey, Kenny, Red and Yellow got off of the couch and backed away. "What is going to happen now?" N asked as he sat criss cross applesauce and watched as I released her.

"So are you going to call me Troublesome again?" I asked with a hiss. Paul looked over at me and stayed silent. I sat back down and watched the TV, everyone waited for a moment before they took their seats as well and we went back to watching the weird anime.

* * *

><p>It ended the same time the guys called for dinner. We jumped up and went to the kitchen to eat. We all made our plates and took our seats. We said thanks and started to eat once everyone was seated.<p>

"After dinner we should go shopping!" May said with a cheer and took a bite out of her food and made a face.

"It's too late to go shopping May; I bet the stores are closed!" Max exclaimed and ate his food. Treecko was in his lap eating off of his lap with a smile on his face.

May looked over at the clock then sent Max a glare, "it is only six Max! There's still time to go shopping!" she said with a grin on her face, Max let out a breath and hung his head in defeat.

The girls snickered at their faces when they knew they were defeated along with Max. "Let's not forget that we are also going to do other shopping on the other islands." Blue added and gave an evil smirk to Green who looked like he was going to chock on his food.

Gold chuckled and we looked at him confused. "Oh I can't wait to see Silver carrying a bunch of girly bags all over the place." Silver stopped eating and just stared at Gold with a blank face.

"I'm not carrying any bags for any girls." He replied in a blank voice, Lyra poked his cheek and told him he was. He denied it the entire time and that was when Lyra smirked.

"Alright, we will have a battle, if I win then you will carry the bags, if you win then you can stay here and sit on the couch and be couch potatoes all day the rest of the trip!" Lyra said with a smile. Silver sent her a determined glare.

"Don't do it Silver! With all due respect, she is the only person you can't beat… besides Lance… and well every other champion but don't do it! Just carry the bags and be a man!" Brock exclaimed holding his fork in the air.

Silver sent Brock a glare but accepted Lyra's bet. She smiled and finished eating her food. Silver did the same and we quickly finished our food and went outside once we were finished cleaning the table and putting everything away.

We went outside and watched as Lyra and Silver stand on opposite sides of each other. "Alright three on three, first to lost Two Pokemon loses?" Lyra asked as she took out a Pokeball. Silver sent her a glare and agreed and they both let out their Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Told ya," Brock said to Silver with a smirk, Silver sent him a glare and let out a grunt. Lyra, May, Misty and I were giggling as we walked along with Silver, Ash, Paul, and Drew behind us carrying bags.<p>

Silver was holding about twenty-seven, Ash had thirteen, and Drew had twenty-two. Last but not least Paul had forty-seven. He wasn't very happy but then again the same with Silver and Drew, Ash was the only one carrying the lease amount of bags.

"How long do you plan to on making me carry these stupid bags?" Paul hissed at me. I giggled and ignored him. I heard him growl more; I finally gave in and looked at him.

"Yes Paul can I help you?" he growled and set a hard glare.

"Answer my question you troublesome girl!" I sent him a glare and smiled.

"I'm going to ignore what you called me for now, but I guess it is pretty late and you guys do look tired after all." I replied and looked at the time. The boys cheered as we headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>When we got there the boys dropped the bags on the floor and fled to their rooms to hide. We giggled and took our bags to our rooms, as soon as we walked into our room May striped down to her bra and Panties and we covered our eyes.<p>

"Oh come on May we don't want to watch you strip! If you're going to strip in front of Drew he will like it more than we do!" Lyra shouted covering her eyes. May was in the process of taking her Bra off when she looked at us and rolled her eyes, she went to the bathroom that was in our room and finished changing.

When she came out Lyra went to change and then Misty did. I was the last and I decided to take a shower so I didn't have to in the morning, Piplup went to sleep as soon as we walked in to the room.

When I got out I dyed my hair and put my night gown on, I found May laying on her stomach looking at her laptop Misty reading a book and Lyra listening to her Ipod and playing a game on her Gameboy color.

"Hey Lyra what are you playing?" I asked hopping on her bed. Lyra smiled and showed me.

"It's _Pokemon Gold Version_" I nodded and smiled jumping off her bed and went to the door.

"I'm going to go steal some Ice cream, who wants some?" I asked, the girls said that they were fine and that's saying something if May said no. I shrugged and left the room and to the Kitchen.

It seemed a little two quiet in the room but I guess it's just because everyone is asleep. I peeked around to see if anyone was in the kitchen or even the living room for that matter. When I decided that no one was there I sneaked in and went to the fridge/freezer and got the Ice cream out. I got a bowl and the ice cream scooper and made myself some ice cream.

I put the ice cream away. Cleaned the ice cream scooper and smiled as I put it away all nice and clean. No one will know! Well besides the girls but they won't tell. I turned and went to leave only to be stopped by walking into someone.

"What do you think you're doing stealing some ice cream when you should be asleep?" I looked up to meet Onyx black eyes, Purple hair and a bored faced Paul standing in front of me. I let out a gulp and looked down at my ice cream.

"What is it to you huh Mr. Grumpy?" I asked walking around him and heading back to my room. I paused and looked over at him, "and besides shouldn't you be asleep? Or can you not sleep because of Ash's snoring?" I asked walking back over to him and sat down at the breakfast bar.

He sat down after getting a cup of water and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Or are you annoyed because you have to share a room with Ash, Drew and Silver?" I asked taking a bite out of my ice cream.

"Actually Silver is an Okay person, he keeps to himself, Drew isn't that annoying and Ash is just an innocent idiot." He replied, I nodded at that and ate, he took a few sips of his water and I got an idea, I felt a smirk form on my face.

"You know what? You should help me play matchmaker? I mean there are so many people here who like someone but they are two stubborn to come out and say it. Well besides Red and Yellow. Plus Green and Blue, but they are already a thing."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the counter then the wall. I bet he was deciding whether or not if the wall or counter would hurt more. I just rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Please Paul? It would be so nice if you helped!" I begged he sent me a glare and I returned it with my own.

He eyed me, "why do you want me to help anyways? And besides whom all do you plan to get together?" I made a thinking face and counted out with my fingers.

Gold and Crystal are one. Same with Silver and Lyra, and also Ruby and Sapphire they are cute together. Pearl and Platinum also have a thing, he freaks out when she gets hurt or close to being hurt and she is the same, she also laughs at his and Dia's jokes.

Then there's May and Drew, they seem like a couple but they aren't yet… or they are and just won't tell. Ah and Misty are on top of the list though. The two are so in love with each other! I mean come on! Everyone can see that!

Then there is Iris and Trip, he's always taking pictures of her! It's so cute, mainly when he asks her and Axew to pose for him. N is too shy to even talk to White alone, they only time he talks to her is when Cheren is there… and there is a small rivalry between Cheren and N just because of White!

Zoey and Kenny are so close to being a couple as well! I mean they are always together and she laughs at his jokes and he laughs at hers. They are also Coordinators and almost everyone here are trainers, so they will be the second Coordinators couple here besides Drew and May of course. It would be three if Sapphire was a Coordinator as well but she thinks it's stupid so she is sticking with training!

"Troublesome!" I snapped out of it when Paul waved his hands in front of my face. "You never answered my question." I sent him a glare at the name but waved it off and smiled at him.

"About ten, it would be twelve but of course there are already to couples here so it's ten." I replied and finished up my ice cream and hopped up from my seat and walked over to the sink to clean it off.

"And they will be?" he asked watching me from his seat.

"Well Ash and Misty are on the top of the list, then we will get Drew and May, I mean how do you not realize that when someone gives you a red rose with no thorns that they don't love you! She can be blind sometimes you know that!" I went on and on about who, all that I needed to get together. I heard banding on the counter and looked at Paul.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "What about you? Do you like anyone here or is there some other girl back home… or dare I say it… a…. boy!" I giggled when he sent me a glare. "Joking, I know you're not gay so calm down… Do you like Zoey? I mean you two would look cute together if it wasn't for the fact that Kenny and Zoey total like each other."

I went on about all that stuff, I heard him bang his head on the counter some more until I finally stopped him. "Calm down, you're going to get hurt," I replied he sat up straight and looked down at me. I gave him a smile and waited for his answer.

"No, I don't like Zoey, I'm not gay and there is no one here that I like." He said in a blank tone, I looked away and felt myself frown and I don't know why! I looked back at him with a fake smile and got up.

"You don't have to help… I mean you can if you want to… but I'm sure I can get someone to help me. Goodnight Paul, have a good night's rest!" I replied and walked to my room.

"Alright I'll help." I froze and looked over at him with a smile, I nodded and waved.

"Night Paul, we will get to action tomorrow!" He grunted agreement and said night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there was Chapter Two! I hope you liked it! <strong>_

_**Artemis the Moon Maiden Thanks for the Review and I will add Harley if you want, its just he might have to be the Steven Q Urkel of the Fanfiction... well besides the whole "Did I do that?" thing. Also thank you for the Shipping for Black and Bianca! I had no clue and I even tried to look it up with no luck _**_

_**And I like Yumiko, I will use her. Thanks you! I will get to work adding her in the next chapter! I hope you like how she ends up in my story... I'm sorry if its not good!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon sadly, if i did then all of the Shippings in this would be together in the Anime... also it wouldn't be mainly about Ash! (Sorry Ash Fans he has been around to long!) **_

_**The Cat's Eye belongs to Clamp.**_

_**Song by:**_

_**John Loeffler (Movie).**_

_**R&R.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I stayed in bed longer then I wanted to, just sleep in. but no, Misty, May and Lyra had other thoughts, they kept on trying to pull at the blanket to get me to come out, I pulled the covers off from over my head and hissed at them and told them to leave, they rolled their eyes and left the room. I smiled and pulled the covers back over my head to get a few more hours of sleep.

Last night I didn't fall asleep when I wanted to, the girls passed out a while after I got in last night but when they were asleep and I just couldn't seem to do the same so I just stayed there looking at the ceiling of the room. I held Piplup close just thinking of ways to get everyone together… but then there are all the others who I have no clue who they like! It was a hectic night in my mind but after a while I passed out after a while.

I was glad that no one came in to wake me up, but after a while someone walked in and pulled the covers off of me, I let out a yelp when the cold hit me and snapped my eyes open and sent whoever it was a glare. It was returned by silver eyes that scared me, I cringed back and held Piplup closer, and I blinked the rest of the sleep away from my eyes and checked to see what he was wearing.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, he was just wearing his normal clothes, a pair of jeans, black and red boots, and a black short sleeve shirt, and at least he wasn't wearing his jacket. "I swear you girls sleep longer then Ash does." He grunted and went to leave. "Breakfast is soon, Blue said hurry up and get ready, we are going to… I don't know Blue just decided that we were going to go to the Village Booker lives in." I gave him a nod and watched him leave.

I stretched and got up, walking over to the little dressed that had my clothes in it I looked for an outfit, I picked out a white tank top that had a Piplup face on it, and a pair of blue shorts.

I quickly got dressed and tied my hair in its normal style but without my beanie and went to the kitchen, everyone said morning and I replied with a smile, Piplup walked in rubbing his eyes with his flippers and went over to the other Pokemon… sometimes I wonder what it is like for them when they are together and we aren't around.

"Morning sleeping beauty, we are just about done with Breakfast like I'm sure Silver told you!" Chili said and flipped an omelet, I giggled at the little nickname and he smirked, Cilan and Cress rolled their eyes and went on cooking whatever it was they were cooking.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked taking a seat between Lyra and May. "Silver said we were going to be going to the Village Booker lives in right?" I asked looking over at Blue; she grinned and gave a nod.

"Yep, after breakfast we are going to go!" She said with a smile and took a sip of her Coffee. Green had a scared look on his face and looked over at Red who looked like he was chuckling at Green.

"Anyways… Breakfast is done," Cress said carrying in two trays that had many different plates of food on it, they all looked tasty, Panpour was helping him hand the food out, Cilan and Chili had their elemental monkey's help out as well. And by the time Brock was done handing out the food he brought in we all said thanks and started to eat.

And it was amazing! They all managed to give us food that was to our tastes. "Well how do you guys like it?" Cress asked with a smirk.

"It's amazing like always!" May cheered digging in, Max and Ruby agreed with a nod.

"Well that's good. Cilan gave us a run down on what your tastes were! That's a Connoisseur's job right. He even helped Brock make Pokemon food for all of the Pokémon!" Chili explained with a grin on his face as he dug in to his food.

Cilan was blushing by now and gave a nerves chuckle at how his brother was eating. I still couldn't believe that Cilan, Cress and Chili are triplets! I can now say that I know triplets! Now I only need to meet twins! Haha it's funny because Green and Gary can pass as twins along with Pearl and Barry. I guess you can say Wally and Drew are twins but they aren't really the same age so that won't work I guess. But the thing with the triplets is that they look nothing alike!

Cilan has green hair with matching green eyes. Chili has red hair with matching red eyes. And last Cress has blue hair and matching blue eyes. Not many people believe when they say that they are triplets.

I glanced over to Piplup to find him enjoying his food, he looked up at me and smiled with I gladly returned and went back to eating my food. It was sweet and I liked it, when everyone finished eating we cleaned up and got ready to leave.

"Green did you call Booker and asked if he can come pick us up and show us around?" Blue asked as we left the room, Green sent her a glare.

"Yes you pesky women I called but he can't show us around so he is having his apprentice Nick show us around… there was something that he said about Nick but I forgot… oh well I will remember sooner or later." Green replied wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and walked on. She was eyeing him but waved it off.

We got to the dock and found Booker. He waved and there was a young man next to him. He was wearing a Red with white stripes shirt, jean shorts, sandal's green goggles on his forehead and spiky red hair. As we walked closer I noticed his green eyes.

"Well hello kids, this is my apprentice Nick, Nick these are the kids I was telling you about, I want you to show them around our Village if you don't mind. I'm sure they would like the Ruins." Booker introduced us and explained to Nick what he wanted him to do.

"Alright boss… but what if something goes wrong while I'm showing them around? What if the Pinchers come and try to steal their Pokemon! Some of them look like they have some rare Pokemon! They will be sure to go after them!" Nick started to panic and that was when Booker snapped him out of it.

Blue sent Green a glare and Paul rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long day… and we can easily handle ourselves if any Pinchers try to steal our Pokemon!" Blue shouted and stood tough, you know for the oldest here she can be a kid sometimes. I mean, Ash acts like that and most of the time he's like a little kid!

"They are right also Ben and Summer could always come and help!" Booker explained and got on the ship, we followed and Brock was by Booker asking who Summer was. Max rolled his eyes along with Misty and Crogunk got ready to use a Poison Jab any time.

"Oh Ben and Summer are the Pokemon Ranger's that are here, along with Rand." Booker explained more about the three of them.

I thought for a moment and tilted my head to the side. "Hey, I remember Ben; he was in Sinnoh to calm down Heatran." Ash and Brock made a thinking face and agreed when they remembered.

"Yeah, I remember because he did a weird sign with his Styler and a Pokemon showed up to help!" Ash explained, and he used his hands to help, almost everyone watched him and laughed.

"Now I wouldn't say it like that but yeah, it's an upgrade! But I'm sure you will meet them sooner or later while you're here." Booker smiled and looked onwards to where we were going.

Nick was telling us what he does for Booker and how he tunes the Ukulele Pichu's um… well Ukulele… I smiled and pulled Paul over to the side, he growled at me but I waved it off. "Alright Plan get _PokeShipping_ together is a go!" I cheered punching the air. He tilted his head to the side confused.

"_PokeShipping_… what's that?" I rolled my eyes and let out a breath.

"It's another nickname for Ash and Misty… you know… it's catchy so… oh just forget it! On the island there is a batch of Gracidea flowers and the only way to get there is by Water, and knowing Misty she will go for it since she loves the water! Ash well… all you can tell him is that there is a rare Pokemon that would be good for him! He will go see what it is along with Misty. And we will make sure that no one gets involved with it!"

I gave a little laugh at my plan; I hope it will be good! As long as no one tries to mess it up like Team Rocket then we will be fine! He just stared at me with the 'you got to be kidding me face' and I waved it off, I mean come on! Gracidea flowers all around them! It's so cute! Who wouldn't want to be around Gracidea flowers with the person you love? But of course I'm sure Paul wouldn't know that since he doesn't seem to have that emotion.

I sent him a glare and walked over to Misty and told her about the flowers and how to get there, she seemed excited and so did May, Lyra, White, Iris and Bianca, I gave them a look that said only Misty.

Misty left and talked to Ash about it as Paul walked away from him. The girls grabbed me and pulled me to an area the others can't hear. "Alright what are you planning?" Lyra asked with a glare. I whistled and looked away.

"Nothing," they rolled their eyes and glared. I managed to ignore them for a while until I finally broke and told them Plan "_PokeShipping_" They squealed and agreed to make sure no one messed with them with I was grateful for their help.

* * *

><p>We got off the Ship after a while and were amazed at the island, the Pokemon were everywhere even if there was people here or not! They weren't scared at all which was cool! There was a Staraptor flying around… along with Pichu's everywhere!<p>

"Well then, this is the little area that I live, as you can see over there is my house and it has a bunch of Pichu's on it." Booker laughed and waved as he walked to his house. We waved and looked around.

"Alright, where do you guys want to go first? If we go north we will be in the main Village, then west is Teakwood Forest and east is Lapras Beach. From the west at Teakwood Forest is Rasp Cavern and not much is really there. Mainly everything is to the east, that's where you can get to the area where the Gracidea Flowers are at! They are really pretty this time of the year!"

Misty voted on going and so did Ash, when someone else was about to say they wanted to go I sent them a glare and they back down… and when I mean them I mean, Barry, Pearl, and Dia. I sent them a look that said 'good boys' they rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ash and Misty will be able to find their way besides if they get lost Pikachu and Azurill can lead the way!" I giggled at that and so did the girls. And with that said and done Nick had a panic attack and started to freak out.

"Oh no what if they do get lost and what if their Pokemon gets them even more lost? Oh no Boss would be so mad I mean, yeah they did it themselves but Booker told me to show them around! It will be my entire fault!" We all shared a glance before Piplup used a soft Bubble Beam on him to cool him off. It seemed to work because he was starting to calm down.

"Alright I guess you two can go. But as long as you don't get lost…" Nick said and looked at Ash and Misty telling them which way to go. I felt a grin form on my lips. Earlier I had Togekiss take Buneary and Piplup there to set something sweet up for them, knowing how Ash loves to eat I had Cilan make a lunch for the two of them. Making sure that there was enough for the both of them considering the amount of food Ash can eat.

Cilan didn't even ask any questions when I asked him to make it for the two of them. As soon as he heard it was for Ash and Misty he said "No need to explain anymore Dawn, I will get to work as fast as I can!" and well he went to work cooking, let me tell you it smelled tasty!

When he was done making and packing it I gave the basket to my Pokemon and they took it. This wasn't even that long ago either. So the food should still be good. Quilava is keeping the stuff that needs to be warm while Buneary is doing the same with the stuff that needs to be cold. Togekiss with fly back to me with the two of them as soon as she spots Ash and Misty.

We decided to go to Teakwood Forest. The Pokemon hid in the trees like any other Pokemon would so we didn't see that much Pokemon out besides a few bug types and a few Pachirisu's. The Unova group was amazed at the Pokemon, Trip took pictures and smirked.

"I saw when the Hillbilly gets back with Misty I saw we take a group picture." He smiled and we agreed. Red laughed at Ash's nickname and patted Trips back.

"…" Trip just stared at Red confused.

"He said he likes the nickname you gave Ash… oh for crying out loud Red talk dang it!" Green shouted getting annoyed with Red.

"Why doesn't he talk anyways?" Iris asked, no one had asked that question to Green or Blue before so they were taken aback by it.

They shared a glance then at Red. "Well, ever since he became Champion of the Kanto region he has been training at Mt. Silver and since then he hasn't really talked. I mean he does sometimes but not a lot as you can tell.

We walked around some more and came across a girl, with dark brown hair that was left down. She had Pale skin and was wearing a Silver shirt with Jeans and Convers. She turned around and I could see her pretty green eyes.

When she saw us she looked away, she seemed kind of shy, and May walked over and smiled holding her hand out. "Hi, my name is May, what's yours?" she looked at May's hand then away.

"Oh um… I'm Yumiko… nice to meet you…" she looked away again; yep she was a shy one.

Drew walked over with a smirk and held out his hand, "Drew, nice to meet you," she swatted Drew's hand away and looked away. Okay didn't see that coming! Paul raised a brow at her and looked down at me. I shrugged and watched as she was acting sort of cold to them. But she soon slowly started to calm down and said sorry.

We introduced ourselves with smiles, besides the ones who were too stubborn to smile. If you want two of them then its Paul and Silver! They were so stubborn and wouldn't even smile when it was a nice thing to do! No one would think down of them if they smiled once and a while for more than a few seconds!

"Hey wanna hang out with us until our friends Ash and Misty get back from their date?" I asked with a giggle, everyone looked at me oddly.

"They are on a date?" Red asked with a confused frown on his face.

"Well they don't know it's a date just yet!" I replied and put my hands behind my back and turned around to look at Yumiko.

"Um… I guess… but I'm a little Anti-social so that will explain if I don't talk that much." We nodded and Nick showed us around.

Barry was trying to get her to talk a little more or at least to see if she was staying at the same hotel as we are. But she was being Stubborn and not saying a word. Barry gave up and shouted "That's it I'm fining you for not answering me!" he shouted and pointed at her.

"Yeah I will like to see you fine me Barry." She said in a little cold voice, I looked at Paul and poked him in the side.

"Hey do you have a sister we don't know about and Yumiko just happens to be that sister?" I asked. Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head. I gave him a nod and looked around at all the trees.

"WHEE!" Iris shouted as she swung from tree to tree on different vines. Barry watched with a grin forming on his face.

"Iris wait up for me!" He grabbed a vine and followed after her.

Pearl looked worried and watched as his brother came close to hitting a tree like _George of the Jungle. _We followed them and laughed when Barry finally hit a tree, Pearl, Dia and Iris went to check on him.

"Barry are you okay?" Pearl asked checking to see if he was bleeding or not.

"I'm fine… but who are you?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh Barry you hit your head to hard again didn't you?" Pearl asked and helped his brother up… so that must be why he didn't even remember me when we met up the first time when I started my adventure with Ash and Brock.

"How do you know my name?" Barry asked eyeing Pearl who shared a glance with Dia before smirking.

"Oh me? I'm Pearl and I am your master, you are my slave and you do everything I tell you. Why just last week I had you clean all the bathrooms at Platinum's Mansion, and clean Professor's Rowans lab. But now I want you to take um… Who has a random dress on them?" Pearl asked us. The girls looked at each other and that was when we shrugged.

Ruby pushed his Glasses up and took out fabric that I have no clue where he got it from. He took Barry's measurements and made a dress for him. I watched with wide eyes as he made it. "Ruby that's amazing you have to teach me how to do that!" I exclaimed, he handed the dress to Pearl and smiled.

"Sure thing Dawn, I mean who do you think made Sapphires outfit? If she had her way she would be running around in grass clothes." Ruby put the fabric away and looked over at Barry, while we weren't looking I guess he stripped down and changed into the dress.

"Good Barry. Trip does your camera have a recorder?" Pearl asked walking over to Trip and looked over his shoulder at his camera.

Trip looked at Pearl and laughed, "Of course I can record on my camera. You don't think I only have this camera to take Pictures, it has other features" Pearl grinned and looked over at Barry.

"Now then slave, do the hula!" Pearl ordered. Barry did as he was told and did the Hula he was quiet good actually. His Pokemon even joined him. They were all in little Hula outfits that Ruby made for them.

* * *

><p>After a while of Peal telling Barry what to do we got bored and leaned on the trees or sat in them, Lyra, Cry's and Iris right now were all hanging upside down with bored looks on their faces. Barry right now was talking to random people and telling them he thinks they are pretty. Touches from Dia, the Triplet's plus Brock were cooking some Lunch right now for us.<p>

"Well, who wants to have a battle?" Platinum asked standing up from where he blanket was and dusted what little dust was there. "We still have a while until Ash realizes that there is no rare Pokemon and that it's a date… I will be surprised if he even realizes it's a date…" Platinum frowned and got ready for a battle.

"Wait, wait Lyra wants to battle, Lyra wants to battle!" we looked at her as she dropped down from the tree, face a little too red… maybe it was a bad idea to let them hang upside down because Crys and Iris were starting to look a little red as well.

"Alright girls get down before you become Lyra and start talking in third person." Green said helping them down, they giggled and Axew fell out of Iris's hair and laughed. "See you made Axew light headed!" he exclaimed and helped Axew up.

"Axew!" he shouted his own name and wobbled over to Iris. She happily picked him up and hugged him close before he hopped back into her hair. It was a pretty good way to hide him from people you don't know if he is he scared… I wonder what he does in her hair anyways….

"HELLO MAY, DREW! IT HAS BEEN TO LONG! May and Drew looked up to see where the voice was coming from. A man wearing a Cacturne outfit, he had long curly purple hair and green eyes. He was about the same height as Brock, Red, Green and the triplets.

"Oh… hi Harley I didn't know you were going to be here this summer." May said walking over with Drew who had his hands in his pocket and glaring at Harley. That was when Yumiko came up and said hi to Harley blushing like there was no tomorrow.

Harley looked at her and smiled "well hi there cutie! I'm Harley what's your name?" He gave her a little wink and she looked like she was about to melt.

"I'm Yumiko; I love your Cacturne outfit!" She complimented him and he complimented her back. May and Drew looked at each other before smirking and walked away. We watched as they just talked to each other. He even showed her his Pokemon; she giggled and looked away blushing.

"So Yumiko want to get some dinner with me later?" He asked with a smirk that seemed to make her melt even more. She nodded and Blue's and Yellow's Jaws dropped to the ground.

"It doesn't even take him an hour to get a date but it takes Red and Green forever to ask us out!" Blue seemed mad at that and sent Green a glare before walking away, Yellow looked at Red then at Blue then at Red again and finally followed Blue.

Harley walked over to Paul and me with a smirk on his face, he looked around and leaned in "I hear you two are playing Match maker, and I wanna help!" Paul and I were stunned, all the stories I heard about Harley he was always evil to May trying to get her to lose most of the time… but here he was… asking to help play match mater with us…

Paul looked over at me and I just stared at Harley in shock… "How did you know that? My friends don't even know I'm playing match maker!" Harley chuckled.

"Well I have my ways of knowing sweetie and besides, I might be "Mean" and "Evil" or so May says but when it comes to love I do not mess around with it! It's such a romantic thing that at least everyone should get to know! And heaven knows how much May and Drew needs help! I mean just look over at them! They are so cute together and they can't even see it!" He made a tisk, tisk sound waved a finger.

"Well… I guess it could help! I mean Paul over here isn't very good with the romantic stuff." Paul grunted in agreement and smirked.

"Does this mean I can get out of helping you with this stupid thing?" he asked with hope in his eyes… I smirked and crushed that hope in his eyes by saying no. He made a pouting face and I just thought it was so cute! Wait was Paul pouting!

"Aww Paulie that is such a cute pouting face you have, you should make it more often!" Harley said poking his cheek just to mess with him. Paul backed away from Harley I patted his hand and agreed for Harley to help.

* * *

><p>"Hey there you guys are!" Misty shouted running up. I noticed that Misty and Ash were holding hands; I sent Paul a smirk which he returned. Harley clapped in excitement and Yumiko did the same leaning on Harley, he easily wrapped an arm around her.<p>

Pikachu hopped from Ash's shoulder onto Misty's and snuggled up to her cheek… I made a thinking face and looked up at the sky for Togekiss… did I tell her to meet me here or at the hotel… I think it was the hotel…

Harley, Yumiko, Paul and I got down to making plans for May and Drew. "Alright, plan _ContestShipping_ is what we need to come up with now!" I said with a smirk. Paul just gave me a weird look and mouthed '_ContestShipping?'_

"Oh what a cute name," Harley said clapping his hands together. Yumiko giggled at him, he grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright well they are already close enough to being a couple so we only need to give it that little bush!" I replied and thought of something to do.

"Well we could lock them in a closet!" Max said and made us jump.

"Max what are you doing ease dropping into someone else's conversation?" I asked sending him a glare.

"Well first I see you and Paul making plans, then Harley and Yumiko joins but what really got me was the fact that Paul was here with you. Then I heard you say something about my sister so I wanna help!" we looked at each other then gave him a nod. He smiled and sat down next to Paul and looked at us.

We explained to him what was going on and he quickly agreed to helping. "I still say we lock them in a closet it can be one of those games you play at parties seven minutes in heaven." Paul made a face at that thought.

"The boy has a good mind! We will lock May and Drew in a closet, but then what about the others?  
>Harley looked over at everyone else who was off in their own little world watching Platinum and Lyra battle. I waved them off, and smiled "They won't be a problem, we can always get them to do other stuff… and besides it's not like they would care. Of course N would wonder what is going on since he is so innocent he won't know." Harley seemed shocked.<p>

"How innocent is he? He doesn't seem that innocent." He eyed N. I looked over at him as well and Harley was right, N doesn't really look that innocent besides in his eyes. But then again in his eyes can also hold his true strength, I've seen him and Black battle before and wow, they use all their Pokemon at once, N's Pokemon don't even seem like they could do damage… well besides the team he has on him right now.

He caught us looking at him and he simply smiled and waved. We waved back and returned the smile. "Alright what's wrong with him?" Harley asked. Max, and I rolled our eyes while Paul just stared off into space, I'm pretty sure he was thinking of a plan to use for when he battles Platinum.

"Nothing's wrong with him… he can only hear the voices of Pokemon mainly because he had no human contact growing up" Max said as fast as he could and took a breath "So as we were saying, how are we going to trick May and Drew into a closet?"

Harley shrugged and made a thinking face. "Ooo I know you and Paul can ask them to get something out of the closet for you and push them in then lock them in with a door to keep it from opening the door until they finally decide to get together!" Paul looked over when his name was said.

"I will do what now?" he asked confused.

"Nothing Paul, go back to Paulie world now" I told him waving a hand at him. He sent me a glare but leaned back on the tree he was sitting on and closed his eyes. God he looked so cute! Um I mean…

Piplup looked up at me and tilted his head in confusion; I waved him off and went back to work. We made plans for everyone and gave them their own code names that I picked out for them. Harley said that they were all cute names that went with them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Paul, time to wake up we are going to head back now!" Ash said running over and waking Paul up. He grunted and sat up; he blinked the sleep away from his eyes and got up. "So Harley, Yumiko where are you guys staying?"<p>

"Aqua Resort, it's a very nice resort area." Harley said, May who took a sip of water at the time did a spit take on Ruby, he sent her a glare.

"Cool, we are staying there as well." I replied with a smile. May grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me away, I let out a yelp and looked at her confused.

"What are you doing that's one of my rival's he is like evil! He could just be being trying to get information! He is a coordinator! One time during a contest he totally used Max to get embarrassing information about me!" I knew about that from what Ash had told me about her and Misty when we were traveling.

"Trust me, this has nothing to do with blackmail or anything like it, I promise." We made a Pinky promise and I went back over to Paul, Max, Yumiko and Harley. It's amazing at how the group started with me and Paul, now it's the five of us…

"Now remember Max's plan sweethearts lock May and Drew in the closet!" Harley replied when we got to Booker's house, he had another way to get back to his Hotel and the same with Yumiko… that and I believe they were going to go on that date now.

We all said bye to them and waited for Green, Blue was still mad at him but I'm sure she will be over it soon. Green came out and looked at Nick. "Ready?" he asked, Nick seemed confused but then it clicked, he nodded and got on the ship and we followed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Nick, tomorrow we are going to be staying here to look at the rest of the island," Green explained to him. He nodded with a smiled and waved as we went back to our hotel for dinner. Every now and again he would look over at Misty and Ash who were still holding hands… I'll have to ask her what happened tonight.<p>

May and Lyra looked like they were going to do the same thing, "Well what do you guys want for dinner?" Brock asked with a smile and got hit with answers all different things.

"Wait where is Barry… please tell me we didn't leave him…" Pearl looked around for Barry and started to freak out. Drew let out his Flygon and told him to pick up Barry, Flygon nodded and left.

We went back to the hotel and waited, they guys cooked and we watched TV, May and Drew were fighting about something, Max looked over at us with hope in his eyes. Paul waved him off to do whatever he wanted to do. Max and Treecko got up and went to do whatever it is that they planned to get the two in a closet together.

White came over and started to talk to me; we talked about Buneary's job. It helps since White is the awesome president of BW agency! So not only does Buneary have the help of being a model she can also be an actress also!

Paul got up and left after a few more giggled from White and I, we watched him leave and laughed so hard. "Aww I think you and Paul look so cute! Your almost always together, so are you two now a thing?" I felt my face heat up and looked away.

"No Paul and I are not together! We are just… working together for something… which I cannot tell!" I replied face burning up; White rolled her eyes at me not really believing me at all.

I looked at her and made a face, "I mean it White, Paul doesn't even like me and besides, tell me about whom you like! Is it N or Cheren?" White's face turned red this time and she quickly looked away.

"Well I um… I like um…" She looked around the room trying to avoid my eyes, I smirked but it turned into a frown when N came over, he smiled and said hi.

"Hi N, what's up?" White asked glad she got out of the question because of N, but I just smiled.

"Oh no white you still have to answer my question!" She made a face and so did N but he made a confused face. "Well I'm waiting!" I giggled and watched her.

N asked what was going on and we told him not to worry about it. He frowned and watched as I poked at White for an answer, "Dinner!" Brock shouted, White smiled and ran to the dining room. N and I shared a glance before I let out a breath and followed.

N simply sat there confused, he didn't even know the question but for now it was a good thing, when we find out if it will end up being _CheckmateShipping _or _FerrisWheelShipping!_ "Where's May and Drew?" Chili asked taking his seat and looking around.

Max, Wally and Ruby shrugged as they ate, Chili shrugged as well and ate his food. We ate in silence, Red finished first, he got up from his seat and went to clean his dish, funny, and you would have thought Ash would be the first done… well it seems his older brother did. Ash seemed pretty mad about that so he hurried with his dinner and went to clean his plate.

Misty sweat-dropped along with Yellow, the brothers walked to the living room with a glare to each other, we watched as they sat down on the couch and channel surfed, Ash found a show he wanted to watch but didn't get to.

"Hey I wanted to watch that!" Ash shouted, Red looked at him with a blank face then back at the TV, Ash made a face and took the remote once Red found something to watch and changed it. Red smacked the back of Ash's head and changed it back.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Yellow stated looking at Blue, she laughed as Red and Ash fought with each other, they finally stood up and left the room grabbing their hats and belts that held their Pokemon at the same time.

N looked over at Green with a concerned face. "Should we help them? Those poor Pokemon are going to get hurt because they couldn't agree on one show" Green patted N's shoulder and went to the window to watch.

"If it gets too far where a legendary Pokemon is called to help then yeah we should probably help." N nodded and we watched as they battled.

Red's Pilo easily took our Tepig, so that was a point to Red. Next was Swadloon and Snor… or it would have been if Oshawott didn't come out and take to the battle. Oshawott failed so Swadloon to over…and failed… Snivy and Pikachu were really the only ones who stood a chance to beat Snor.

Once Snor was out Red let out Aero, Ash used Pikachu and took Aero out, which left Red with four Pokemon and Ash with three… and well Scraggy wasn't really that much of a fighter yet, he only knows Leer and Headbutt…

"I say Red is going to win," Paul piped in out of the blue and that was when the guys stated to place bets… they mainly went to Red winning and Ash losing, a few were in Ash's favor… now all we need to see is who will win. But the one thing that was racing through my mind at the time was…

where did Max lock Drew and May?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>_

_**Sorry if you guys don't like how I described Dawn's Outfit, I have a bad fashion sense, if anything I would rather pick a pare of jeans and a t-shirt but knowing Dawn as a coordinator she wouldn't wear just jeans and a shirt.**_

_**I Added Harley because Artemis the Moon Maiden's Character is with Harley. (Sorry if she isn't to your liking *tear face* I will have how Ash and Misty got together but It probably won't be as good as some other People do. **_

_**Well Barry is having a bit of memory loss right now but maybe in later chapters that will clear up (The Dress and Hula thing was my Boyfriends idea). **_

_**Time for Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own Pokemon, if I did then all the couples would be in it. Also the Video game characters would be in the Anime. **_

_**And I also do not own Yumiko she belongs to Artemis the Moon Maiden.**_

_**R&R! Peace out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald, Chili, Dia, Ethan, Black, and Brock all frowned as they handed the others their money, N was the only one who was actually smart enough to not make a bet on who would win. I had laughed at them for it. White rolled her eyes at her brother for being an idiot and not betting for Red.

"Hey… where's May and Drew? They have been missing since dinner!" N finally piped up looking around the room for them.

"Yeah, where did my sis go…?" Ruby said and then left the room to check every bedroom.

"Ruby I don't think they are in any rooms… and besides if they were we would hear stuff… um… I mean" Gold started but stopped when Crys sent him a glare, he quickly looked away and went to watch TV… but come to think of it I'm sure we would have heard May shouting about being locked in a closet with Drew… for almost an hour and when it was dinner time… I mean she was like a female Ash when it comes to food.

"Alright they aren't in any rooms… you slave where is May and Drew?" Ruby pointed to Barry, he looked up with a confused face then smiled.

"Oh, they are locked in a closet and are not allowed to be let out until they are a couple!" Arceus Barry was an idiot. Ruby just stared at Barry with a blank face. "It was Master Max's idea also! He told me not to tell Master Ruby… who's Ruby?" Max face palmed and so did Treecko.

"That's Ruby Barry… that's Ruby." Max pointed to Ruby who was glaring at Max and Barry.

"Ruby, I didn't know you were so protective of your older sister!" Sapphire said Poking at Ruby with a smirk on her face. Ruby swatted her hand away and blushed.

"I'm not! I don't care who May gets together with! But why did you lock them in a closet? They would have got together on their own in a matter of time… right?" we looked at Ruby with a blank face then over at Misty and Ash, he seemed to get the picture and waved it off.

"Hey _Vampire Knight_ is on, can we watch it and act like nothing happened?" Lyra asked putting it on, Ruby shrugged and sat down on the floor to watch with Sapphire, Ash and Red came in; Red had a smirk on his face while Ash frowned. They both frowned when they saw all of us sitting on the couch; chair's and floor watching the anime.

"Alright what's going on, what's going on? I missed last week's episode!" White said sitting in the middle of Cheren and N, N wanted to know what this show even was.

"Oh, well Last week _Zero_ and _Yuuki_ are assigned to inspect the _Night_ and _Day_ Class dorms for any banned items. She discovers that he has blood tablets, normally taken by the _Night_ Class students to quench their thirst for blood. He flees to the nearby town. Following him, _Yuuki _encounters a young boy who leads her deeper into the town. Revealing that he is a vampire, the boy bites her on the hand, and she is attacked by another vampire. Both of the vampires are dispatched by _Zero_ and _Kaname_, who reveals that they are Level E vampires, degenerate vampires consumed by their thirst for blood. At the school, _Yuuki_ finds _Zero_ in a corridor, where he loses control at the scent of her blood and bites her, revealing that he is a vampire." Lyra explained, White nodded and watched on.

N seemed worried by that and watched, when _Kaname_ showed up he looked pretty mad at _Zero_. _Yuuki _tried to calm him down but passed out from blood loss, N didn't seem like he's going to like this show mainly because of all the blood on _Yuuki's_ neck.

"Don't worry N, it's only an anime, it's not real!" White said patting his head, he seemed to blush and looked away nodding.

I saw Cheren give N a little glare which he returned, When _Kaien _explained to _Yuuki _that _Zero's_ parents were killed by a _Pureblood_ we frowned and awed in a sad manner, the boys looked over at us and rolled their eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't going to be like _Twilight_ with a stupid love triangle between a Human, Vampire and Werewolf." Green said from his spot on the couch with his arm around Blue.

She shook her head and smiled "Of course not, it's a love triangle between a human, ex-human and a Vampire." She giggled and Green rolled his eyes. "Oh don't worry it's not that girly, I mean there's blood, vampires, and they don't sparkle in the sunlight!" Green made a thinking face and nodded.

"Should we let May out? She's going to be mad that we watched the new episode without her." Misty asked looking over at us.

"Not until she and Drew are a couple!" Lyra shouted and watched the TV, it went to a commercial break, "Barry can you be a dear and go check on them?" Lyra asked sitting up from her laying position and smiled at him. He nodded and went to check; we waited and heard a girly scream that came from Barry.

Later both May and Drew came into the room carrying Barry with them, May sent Max a glare but Drew was just smirking, something happened that is for sure. They put Barry down and he had swirls for eyes.

We waved and the show came back on, May seemed to completely forget about what happened and sat next to Lyra and watched. _Yuuki_ was at the _Night_ class Dorms trying to get _Kaname _to let Zero stay in the _Day_ class, he refused and said that he would become a _level E vampire_.

She left and ran to the dorms; it switched over to _Zero's_ room. He was sitting on the floor leaning on his bed and held his _Bloody Rose_ in his hands, "Oh no Zero you can't be thinking about killing yourself!" May shouted from her spot, Lyra agreed and they watched as _Yuuki _ran in and stopped him before anything happened, he easily tripped her so he was laying over her on the bed.

"Bow chicka brown cow!" Gold shouted and got hit in the chest by Cry's. "Ow that really hurt!" he shouted but she put a dirty sock in his mouth, he jumped up from his spot and ran to the bathroom to wash it out.

Well anyways _Zero_ put his gun in _Yuuki's _hand and held it to his neck, and told her when the time comes he wants her to be the one to kill him, we awed again and some of the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Aww that's so sad!" Lyra and May shouted at the same time hugging each other. Silver and Drew rolled their eyes and watched.

_Yuuki _held sadness in her eyes but she agreed to it anyways, he helped her up and she left his room with a frown, later on as the show came to an end _Zero _was leaving, but _Yuuki_ ends up stopping him, with tears in her eyes and said she doesn't want him to leave. They stood there in the light of the red moon that is there, her arms wrapped around him. He agreed to stay and it ended.

"Aww that was so sweet at the end! The two of them would make such a cute couple!" May shouted from her spot cleaning the tears.

"They would look cute but come on, everyone knows the series is going to end with _Kaname and Yuuki_, _Zero_ is just going to end up being a pond in _Kaname's _game!" Misty replied, May frowned at that and though of that.

"Yeah, but this is only episode four, there are still more episodes so only time will tell!" I replied and patted May's back; she made a pouting face but agreed.

"Why is it that in every book or anime that has to deal with Vampires there is always a human who falls in love with them?" Green asked.

"Well the only reason why _Yuuki_ is in love with Kanagay is because he was the first person she met, she has known him since she was five, he was her first memory, you see she doesn't even know who her real parents are, she's adopted and you already know _Zero's_ story because _Kaien_ told her about it! Arceus Green do your homework!" Blue poked his chest and got up from her stop.

"N what did you think of it?" White asked with a smile, N looked at her and blushed looking down and playing with the carpet.

"Um, it was okay, do you like this show White?" he asked looking up at her, she nodded her head and got up.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, later you guys!" she walked off to her room which left Cheren and N to glare at each other, and you know the funny thing about the two of them… the boys voted for them to share a room along with White and Trip so at least the two of them aren't dead… yet.

I think it's 'cause Black and Trip keep them at bay, "It's late, come on take showers and go to sleep already," Green ordered and went to his room. Blue rolled her eyes at him and let out a soft giggle as she got up and walked to her room with Yellow, Cry and Sapphire.

Red pouted as Yellow left, Pika hopped in his lap and frowned at Red who just rubbed his head and got up. Pika jumped on the couch then followed Red to his room; Gold had just walked back in as everyone walked to their rooms to get some sleep or something.

"Wait where is everyone going it's still too early for bed! It's summer vacation and we are on a vacation lets go party! C'mon you guys?" He looked at everyone else in the room.

Silver got up and walked over to Gold patting his shoulder, "sorry, maybe tomorrow we will… maybe not… but everyone is tired, how about you listen to your favorite radio show," he chuckled slightly as Gold made a face.

"I have to agree with him, I am tired!" Lyra said stretching and taking her hat off. "Tomorrow we are taking a hiking trip, and besides Emeralds and Blue's birthdays are coming up soon, I'm sure they will decide to go partying!" Lyra cheered and patted Gold's other shoulder as she walked to our room.

Huh, I almost forgot it's the end of May so Emeralds birthday is coming up on the thirty-first… then Blue's birthday is the first of June… so we need to get some birthday planning done… but I think Green is going to take Blue out to dinner for her birthday.

"What day is it anyways?" Ash asked taking out his Pokegear. "It's only the twenty-eighth, so we have three days for Emerald and four days for Blue… we need to go gift shopping!" we shook our heads at Ash who gave us all confusing looks.

"Ash, most of us already went gift shopping before we came on the trip, we have the gifts as well, they are hidden somewhere in this hotel room that Blue and Emerald can't get to…" Misty looked over at Emerald who was giving her a glare.

"Are you saying I'm short?" Emerald hissed at her. She quickly shook her head.

"No I mean it like it's in a spot where you guys don't know!" she panicked when Emerald eyed her as he walked to his room, she let out a breath when he was gone and gave a worried smile.

Ash returned her smiled and took her hand; they shared a smile before they kissed each other. The remaining guys in the room (minus N) whistled at them. N blushed and looked away respecting them unlike the guys.

May and I groaned when it turned into a make out session and pulled Misty to our room, she pouted but oh well, it was bed time… and when I mean that I mean it's time for Misty to tell us what happened!

When we got into our room we quickly shut the door and locked it casting Misty an evil grin each. She didn't seem to pay attaching as she walked to get her Pajama's and walk the bathroom to change, Lyra looked up from her bed and tilted her head to the side.

"What's up with the grins?" she asked, Pichu looked at us and went to hide under Lyra's blankets our faces dropped when Misty walked in and got in her bed and went to sleep.

"Awe Misty your no fun, what's the point of talking about it if all you do is sleep?" May said and tried to wake the orange head up, Misty just swatted May away and went to sleep after mumbling a tell you tomorrow.

May and I shrugged and looked at the bathroom then each other, we stayed still for a moment before we each grabbed our pajama's and took for the bathroom, May beat me by few seconds and slammed the door in my face.

Lyra simply laughed and yelped when I sent her a glare; she hid with her Pichu and acted like she was asleep. I waited with Piplup by my feet for May to finish getting ready for bed, she opened the door and went to sleep, I sent her a small glare but went to take care of everything, I took a shower, got dressed in my pink sweat suit, combed my hair and brushed my teeth before walking back to the room and got in bed.

Piplup jumped up and snuggled close to me, I smiled and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, when I couldn't I opened one eye and looked at Piplup then everyone else. "You guys asleep?" I whispered so to not get the others to come in and yell at us.

"I'm not, can't sleep, and to excited to go hiking tomorrow! But we need to make sure to wear some heavy clothes, it's cold up there at the mounting, it's said Articuno lives there!" Lyra replied with a giggle.

"Aw, I don't like cold places, I would much rather warm places," May said from her bed.

"Cold places are okay, but I would much rather a warm beach or a swimming pool." Misty told her side and I think she smiled, who knows with the lights off.

"Ooo we should go to the beach! Just have a lazy day at the beach, work on tans and see the boys in their swimming trunks." Lyra purred, we giggled and agreed.

"So Mist, come on please tell us what happened? You and Ash totally had a make out session on the couch even if we were all in the room! I'm surprised you didn't completely make out with him when _Vampire Knight_ was on!" May said sitting up as well.

Misty stayed silent and made fake snoring sounds, "Oh c'mon Mist, you think your fake snoring with work on us?" I rolled my eyes; I mean we all know Misty doesn't snore so she should just stop acting.

"I already told you, I will tell you tomorrow when we are hiking up a freezing cold mounting!" She shouted and threw a spare pillow at me. I giggled and threw it back at her; she growled and threw it again. When May let out a yelp we giggled again and that was until Lyra let out a yelp.

"Okay, that's it!" Lyra stated and I heard her jump out of her bed and hit May with her pillow.

There were sounds of them hitting each other with a pillow before Misty joined in. I looked down at Piplup who was already snoring away, I took an extra pillow from my bed and joined in, the room filled with laughter and that was when the door flew open.

"Girls… please tell me you're not having a pillow fight… it's not a sleep over!" Blue stated as she stared at us with a blank face. We agreed with her and May threw the pillow at her. She caught it and looked at us with a blank face… she then started to laugh and joined in to our shock.

Then again she never really had the chance to have a pillow fight since she was kidnapped when she was really young along with Silver… aww sad face now… that is until little Miss Blue decided to hit me with a pillow, I sent her a glare and hit her with my pillow.

Crystal came in after a while with a blank face, Blue stopped midway as she was going to hit May but froze when Crystal walked in. Blue just smiled and waved before hitting May in the head. May fell over laughing and watched as Crystal walked back to her room.

We shrugged it off and went back to beating each other up. Skitty was jumping on May's bed laughing. Green then came in and was about to laugh until he saw Blue and he blushed a little. Mainly because Blue's pajamas were see though at the stomach lingerie, the top and bottom half's were green, which I bet was making Green very happy in you know what I mean.

He was debating whether or not if he should break this fight up or get the guys to come watch. But he thought against it since Blue was his girlfriend and he didn't want the perverts to look at her.

"Alright girls, bed… no complaining… that means you to Blue." He seemed a little crushed by that but watched as Blue got up and walked over to him. She made a pouting face which he seemed to ignore and point to… his room. She sent him a smirk and he quickly waved it off blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"To your room now!" he ordered, and watched her leave. We giggled and he sent us all a glare telling us to go to sleep which we did after a few more giggled that is.

* * *

><p>"Piplup, lup, pip, pip lup PIPLUP!" I jumped out of bed when Piplup started to use his peck on me.<p>

"Alright, alright already I'm up Arceus Piplup did you have to use peck on me?" He gave me a smiled and ran to the kitchen.

I looked around to see that May was the only one still in bed. I let out a small moan and looked at the time… it was only seven! I got up and went to pick out some clothes; I threw on my normal outfit and headed out to the living room to find that everyone had agreed on their normal outfits for today.

Cilan and his brothers looked cute in their waiter outfits. I noticed that N had a void cube hanging from a belt loop. Which was pretty cute I guess if you likes that stuff, he was playing with his Purrloin in the living room… wait when did he get a Purrloin?

"Good morning Dawn, it seems Piplup woke you up early… and May is still asleep?" Cilan asked peeking out at me. I gave him a nod and sat down at the table and rested my head on it. I heard chuckling and looked up at Paul.

"What is it?" I grumbled not really in the mood to deal with him.

"Did you forget to fix your hair? I thought you didn't like being seen with bedhead." I jumped up from spot and ran to the bathroom slamming the door and fixing my hair! How could no one tell me!

I walked back into the kitchen once I was happy with my hair and noticed that they were listening to music this morning. I walked to the living room and watched a group of men dancing with monkey masks on.

"Do I want to know?" I asked looking down at Lyra who was sitting close to Silver. I sent her a smirk.

She giggled and replied "It's the Lazy song by _Bruno Mars"_ I gave her a nod and went back to the table and looked at Paul; he looked at me before letting out a groan and sat down.

"What is it now?" He asked annoyed.

I made a pouting face; did I really need to have something in order to talk to him? After all we were friends… right? He just stared at me before he placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand looking at me; I copied his motion and just stared at him. Yellow started to giggle and N chuckled, we looked over at them confused.

Piplup and Weavile were talking to them, Paul frowned and I just looked confused. Yellow nodded at something Piplup said, and N laughed at something Weavile said. I looked over at Paul with a frown growing on my face. He simply shrugged and went over to Weavile.

Paul, N and Yellow started to talk and I gave them a smile, I looked over at Blue and Emerald and smiled "What do you guys want to do for your birthdays?" I asked excited, Blue shrugged leaning back in her seat and looked over at Silver.

"Well Maybe go to a club if there is any… oh wait you younger kids won't be able to go… to tell the truth Red, Green, Yellow and I… maybe N as well would be the only ones able to go since you guys are still sixteen and younger." She made a frowning face before she smirked and looked over at Silver.

"Hey Silver do you know how much it is to buy a fake ID?" Silver looked over at her and made a thinking face.

"Fifty bucks… why?" He asked and got up from his spot. Lyra followed him into the kitchen and sat down next to Blue.

Cry's came in carrying her laptop and sat at the table; Blue stole it and looked it up. Cry protests but we shushed her and waited.

"Alright, there is this club in a town that is for teens, but you have to be sixteen and older… who is not sixteen?" Blue asked looking around and stopped at Max who was pouting.

It grew to an awkward silence and Blue looked away, finally Max let out a breath. "It's alright if you guys go to the club, I will do some training with my Pokemon so we will be ready for our first Gym battle when we get home."

Blue looked over at him with a frown, "are you sure it's alright? We can sneak you in! You and Emerald can hide in an outfit! It will be perfect since well… you know they might not believe that Emerald is sixteen and all…" we looked at Emerald who didn't have his platforms on to make him look taller. He was so tiny… he sent us all a glare.

Ruby picked him up and walked over to Max and set him on Max's shoulder, they made the same height as me, and I wasn't really that tall of a person to begin with. "I guess you could pass it off… hey Emerald something else is different about you today… what is it?" Blue asked looking at him, "Oh I know your hair is down… it looks so cute!" she piped in as she played with his long hair.

"Not funny! Hey Ruby… do you think I look like I'm about to turn sixteen?" he asked looking up at Ruby.

Ruby stayed quiet for a while and said "yeah… no… sorry Emerald… you look to young to be sixteen." Emerald glared at him and let out a breath, "I'm sure if you show them you're Trainer Card that has your age they will believe you."

Emerald looked at Ruby with a smile and agreed before hopping off of Max's head and running to his room probably to put her platforms on along with fixing his hair so it's up and not down. Blue laughed and went back to drinking her coffee. May walked in a little later rubbing her eyes, "Morning sleeping beauty, do you want some coffee to help wake you up… or a chocolate bar thrown at you again?" Drew laughed but got hit on the back of the head by May.

"Coffee and Chocolate bar sounds good thank you." She giggled and made herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, hey, hey don't put too much mix in it! Save some for us! French Vanilla is my favorite!" I shouted as May put a little too much in her coffee, she grunted and put the mix away and mixed it together before adding milk.

She walked over to a seat and sat down starting to drink her coffee, Drew kept on bugging her and she just sent him a glare. He ignored the glare and chuckled when she rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Well it seems our Drew and May are bonding more and more each day, maybe you two should be each other's dates Wednesday night." Blue said with a grin as she folded her hands together and watched them.

May looked over at her confused "why? Have you decided to do something for your birthday? What is it?" May slowly started to wake up and a smile formed on her face as she waited for Blue's reply.

"Well, thanks to Crystal for letting me use her laptop, I found a nice club here in this region that's a teens club, for kids sixteen and older, we are planning on sneaking Max in by having him and Emerald wear one of those long coats that two people wear to sneak in to places that aren't either old enough or allowed to go do!" May looked over at Max and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Max might blow it and say that he's only ten, he is such an innocent kid and wouldn't do anything that would get him in trouble." She smirked when Max got angry and glared at her.

"Oh yeah May I will prove you wrong just you wait and see come Wednesday Emerald and I will be able to get in no matter what!" Max said. May just smirked and said she couldn't wait to see.

"Well if we are done with this little challenge let's eat Breakfast." Cilan said and handed out food. Once everyone was seated and had our food we said thanks and ate, Ash finished eating first and went to clean his plates.

Red chuckled and watched his brother, he sat back down and waited for us to finish… it was so um Ash like to wait, usually he would be ordering for us to hurry up and finish eating. "Hey is Barry still in his slave mode?" Black asked looking over at Barry. Barry tilted his head to the side and Pearl laughed and nodded to Black.

"How long do you think he will be like that?" Bianca asked looking concerned; Pearl shrugged and looked at Barry.

"Maybe we should take him to the doctors or something to get his brain checked out." Dia asked looking over at Pearl who gave a nod in return. Dia then smiled and cheered "looks like the hiking trip is off what a shame, I really wanted to go!" Dia faked a frown and ate his food, when he was done he went to clean his plates like Ash… only he pulled out some gummy bears to snack on…

How he gets these snacks of him I will never know, "aww Dia I didn't know you like to go hiking, so all the other times when I wanted to go to Mt. Coronet and you always said you didn't feel well enough to go all those times until Platinum came along but now that we have to take Barry to the doctors you wanted to go… let's go, Barry can stay here!" Pearl glared at Dia who hung his head.

"You didn't mean any of that all those other times did you?" Pearl looked upset and so did Dia, he tried to apologize but Pearl wouldn't allow it.

We couldn't help but laugh when they looked at each other with teary eyes, "Pearl… I'm sorry you're still my best friend." Dia said.

"Dia, no Diamond I forgive you, you're my best friend as well!" They hugged each other and sobbed.

It was touching but funny in a weird way, "You guys remind me of Soul and Black Star from Soul eater." Gold laughed as he watched them, Platinum looked at Gold and tilted her head to the side.

"What's_ Soul Eater_…? Are they people who eat souls? Or is it just one person who eats souls?" N looked like he wanted to know the same thing.

"No… it's a show… about seven kids who collects evil souls for the grim reaper…" Gold explained, N and Platinum frowned and shook their heads.

"Not a show I would want to watch." Platinum said and N agreed with her. White seemed a little jealous of Platinum and N agreeing with each other.

Cheren took noticed of that and let out a breath and frowned looked away. "So I say if we go to the mounting then we should wear something warm, but if we are just going to go through the forest then we won't have to worry about that." I started to list off stuff that we would need for where we went.

Half of us wanted to go to the mounting while the other half wanted to check out the forest and go to Silver falls, there was shouting going back and forth, Max to this time to hide from everyone until we settled on something.

N soon decided to follow Max's lead and went back to his room to hide with his Pokemon Yellow followed and I'm pretty sure the three of them were in Max's room. "Pi Ka CHU!" we were all shocked by three powerful thunderbolts by the three Pikachu's, we fell out of our seats and I let out a scream and quickly fix my hair.

"Did you three have to do that?" Ash asked looking at them, they nodded and went off to play, Chuchu and Pika stayed close to each other and they were joined by Gold's Pichu, the three of them snuggled before they went to play.

Yellow giggled as she walked in with the boys, N leaned on the door frame while Max laughed at us, we sent them all a glare but they ignored it. "So decided on where we are going to go?" Max asked, we shook our heads and frowned.

"No, sadly we still can't decide." Red replied, they frowned as well and sat back down.

"N, where do you want to go?" White asked leaning over and looked at him with a smile, he looked at her and blushed before thinking.

"I wanna go to the Silver Falls… if that's okay with everyone else that is." We all agreed to going to the Silver Falls, and hey we got a laugh out of it because of Silver, Gold, Pearl and Diamond made jokes about it.

It got to the point where Silver looked like he was going to kill them if they made any more jokes about it. Lyra then looked at Silver and gave her own joke about it, he just looked at her and blushed a little before growling and went to his room to grab his jacket.

Lyra giggled and followed and started to make fun of him, Blue giggled and Green chuckled. N looked at them and asked what they were laughing at. Green patted N's Tea Green hair and smiled "Young love N, young love." N's eyes lightened up and he smiled at Green.

"Who are in love Green?" He asked with wonder in his eyes and voice. Green laughed and looked around.

"Silver and Lyra are in love you silly boy." Blue replied for Green and leaned on him.

N thought about it and his eyes widened in realization "your right, now that I think about it they do seem to like each other!" Green and Blue nodded and looked around the room.

"Ash and Misty are also in love, they had a make out session last night!" Gold announced to everyone that wasn't there last night… and that was when we noticed they weren't even in the room.

We looked around for them until we heard giggling from Silver's room and went to check it out. Silver just stood there staring at Ash and Misty who were sitting on Ash's bed blushing. Lyra was leaning on Silver giggling at the look on their faces. How we didn't notice Ash and Misty sneak off I will never know but it seemed pretty fun that they were caught making out on Ash's bed… by Silver and Lyra…

"So, did you two enjoy your little make out session while we were talking in the dining room?" Red asked looking at his brother and friend. They blushed but quickly turned it on Red who was now talking more.

And then that turned into an argument… zap. I let out a breath and quickly fixed my hair again. Silver got his jacket and pulled Lyra back to the living room so they can ignore Ash and Red fighting. Paul did the same for me and Drew pulled May back. We hanged out in the living room watching Cartoons from when we were little.

It was so cute, we were watching _Two stupid Dogs_ and _Secret Squirrel_, and what I thought was even cuter was that Silver was clueless to what it was so he was just sitting there watching in a childlike state that he didn't even know about.

"Hey Silver, which one of your parents do you get your hair color from?" Drew finally asked the question that has been on everyone's mind since we first met… well it has been on my mind since he started to go to school with us and Lyra was showing him around.

He looked over at drew and leaned back in his seat. "I believe it's from my mother, my father has black hair." Drew nodded and went back to watching TV, Silver chuckled a little at the funny stuff but that was the only form of laughter that came from him.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later everyone came in and we left to the towns square that same old man with the Riolu walked by and waved, we waved back with a smile and went to the forest. Brock had his nap and looked it over. "Alright if we want to go to Silver Falls we take the left here but if not then we go straight." We nodded and went left, "We need water Pokemon to get to the other side though," Brock added.<p>

We nodded and made sure we all had at least one water Pokemon with us. Both Misty and Silver had their Gyarados's with them so they could carry those who didn't have a water Pokemon… or their Water Pokemon was too small to surf on like Piplup.

We walked down the bath until it came to an end, that was when we let out our water Pokemon out and used surf to get across, we did a head count when we got across and realized that Bianca… of all people was lost. Black started to freak out and looked around for her, "Bianca!" he shouted over and over.

We looked down the river and saw Bianca and her… Misty's Goldeen were all over the place. "Goldeen over here not all over the place," Misty shouted Goldeen nodded and quickly swam over to her.

We walked around and managed to see some wild Pokemon just run by with no care in the world, some looked like they wanted to battle and Red smirked reaching for his Pokeballs. That's what you would expect from who Professor Oak calls "The Fighter".

Green shook his head and grabbed Reds ear pulling him away, Red pouted which made Yellow giggle, we walked around and saw a girl training with her Pokemon, There was an Umbreon, Weavile, Gardevior, Swellow and a Duskull, they were training and they were all pretty strong.

Red's eyes lit up with excitement and looked at Green with hope in his eyes. Green looked over at Blue and she giggled. Yellow was simply looking at the girls Pokemon. They looked over at Yellow and so did their trainer.

She was about the same height as Crystal, with a fair skin-tone, her long brown hair was let down and her blue eyes looked us over. She was wearing a red t-shirt under a black vest, black shirts with trimmings, and black-and-red sneakers.

She saw Reds determined look and folded her arms over her chest. Swellow took to the air and Red threw Aero's Pokeball in the air. The circled each other and waited for their trainers orders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woot PokeShipping in this chapter! And maybe some ContestShipping along with a little SoulSilverShipping. Sorry Yumiko and Harley were not in this Chapter! Next chapter they will be!<strong>_

_**Emerald's and Blue's Birthdays are coming up, what do you guys think will happen? Will Max and Emerald be able to get into the club with the others or will everyone think that Emerald is a little kid even if he is sixteen?**_

_**Artemis the Moon Maiden: You're welcome and XD I'm glad you liked Yumiko getting a date with Harley, and I know I know I have very bad fashion. And I am hoping to get more FerrisWheelShipping in later chapters, I'm not really used to them because I haven't read that many Fan fictions with them but I am right now so hopefully that will help!**_

_**ReshiZeki1636: Thank you and I hope you like how her debate was and Sorry for asking this but can I have their moves so I can actually write the battle between her and Red? If you want to that it! And I'm really sorry but I'm going SoulSilver all the way. Well I might add hints of them flirting with each other every now and again. Also Silver is sixteen in this so Alys would be fourteen if that is Okay with you.**_

_**No name: Yeah, I kind of just update after I finished and checked over it. And yes Dawn and Paul will be the main couple of this story because it's under them. I'm like crazy about them right now; it's like the only Fan fictions I can mainly read right now!**_

_**Vanessa: Don't worry about it. And yes they are the names of the games BUT have you heard of Pokemon Adventures Manga or another name is Pokemon Specials. All the Video games have their own characters. Red would be Ash, Green (Or Blue in the American version) is Gary, and so on, some characters are not in the anime like Silver, Blue, Yellow, Emerald, Wally, Diamond, Black, White, and Cheren are also not anime characters. Hope that helped. PM me if you want the link to the Bulbapedia site for more about it.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon wish I did but I don't**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright trying something different for my story with doing the A/N before the main story, but here's Chapter five, I hope you guys will like it! **_

_**Artemis the Moon Maiden: One you didn't miss spell your name so like Dawn always says and makes everyone freak out "There's no need to worry!" I'm still really thinking of how I'll explain how they got together, I'll wait till my sister is here to help me (To tell the truth I'm not a huge fan of Pokeshipping)**_

_**Anyways here's the Disclaimer: I own nothing (not even the scene in Chapter 2 when they threw a chocolate bar at May. That really happened to my sister and her friends)**_

_**There's a battle scene in this and I'm truly sorry if it sucks.**_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>"Aero use Dragon Claw!" Red ordered with a smirk as Aero flew at Swellow with a Dragon Claw, but of course being a Swellow its speed is amazing!<p>

"Alright Swellow dodge and use Aerial Ace!" the girl ordered back and watched as Swellow dodged and flew up to the air, it did a flip in the air and charged down to Aero with.

Luckily for Aero he didn't take that much damage from that attack. But Aero also won't do much damage to Swellow since he doesn't know any rock type moves. "Aero use Hyper Beam," Red smirked as Aero fired off the Hyper Beam at Swellow, it was a game of dodge and attack.

Aero finally managed to knock Swellow out, Red returned Aero and told him he did a good job and looked over at the girl. She walked over with her Pokemon following and folded her arms over her chest.

Red tipped his head to her in a "hello" sort of way and she gave him a nod, Barry ran up to her and went to town asking her questions. She sent him a glare telling him to shut up but he didn't, he talked and talked and talked… seems like we have our Barry back.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted and sent him a glare, he backed away all the way to Pearl who laughed at him. She waved that off and introduced herself "Hi my name is Alys Verde," she waved and looked at her Pokemon. They said hello to us and Yellow smiled at all of them.

"Your Pokemon say really nice things about you Aly." She said as she leaned on Red, he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a concerned look when she went over to Swellow. Aly eyed Yellow to see what she was going to do.

She gave her a weird look as Yellow held her hand over Swellow and closed her eyes, Swellow was all better, it chirped and smiled. Yellow returned the smile and went over to Red; he wrapped his arms around her in a concern matter.

Aly looked at Yellow confused for a second but hid it. She stayed quiet but Red explained Yellow's powers to her. She gave him a nod and looked around at our group; she stopped at Silver and looked away.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kenny asked Aly sent him a glare but nodded anyways keeping her glare on Kenny and Gary. I had no clue why but she didn't seem to like them very much.

The guys seemed to click with her so they ended up talking about battles and stuff they wouldn't want to talk to us about. Red was holding Yellow as she rested, healing Pokemon with her power can take a lot out of her.

She said some mean things to Silver and he said some mean things back, they glared at each other and Lyra frowned as this happened, she went over to Silver and leaned on the wall by him. Aly eyed her but went back to talking with the boys; she sure did open up to them after a while.

"Hey kids!" We looked over to see Harley and Yumiko walk up, Yumiko was being a little Anti-social with everyone besides Harley and watched as he talked with Paul, Max and I.

"We have no clue if it worked, they are acting like they did before that happened." I replied looking over at May and Drew; they were talking with Aly with the guys.

Blue cleared her throat then, "Aright girls, I want to at least see the falls before it's late, and not spend the whole day talking about guy stuff." Green walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright, which way do we go from here?" Brock looked at the map and leads the way to the falls. Aly hitched a ride on Silver's shiny Gyarados and they glared at each other, she acted like she hated him and he did the same, Lyra was with Misty and she was getting pretty jealous of Aly.

Misty calmed her down and patted her hand, when we got to a fork in the river Chili started to complain. "Come on! I'm getting tired of being around water! I'm a Fire type trainer and we are in the water! Can get to this place already?" He looked like he was going to pull his hair out but his brothers calmed him down.

* * *

><p>Once we finally got to where there was at least some falls we smiled and looked at the fight, it was pretty, the water Pokemon were happy that they got to play in the water, Aly's Pokemon played with all the Pokemon who were out, Harley walked over to May and Drew and started to talk with them about something.<p>

"Alright so Aly; we are going to be going to a club Wednesday night, if your women enough do you want to come?" Blue asked from her spot in Greens lap. Aly looked at Blue and nodded, her Umbreon cried out its name as it snuggled close to her legs and watched the Pokemon play in the water.

"Alright everyone, get together by the waterfall now!" Trip ordered setting his Camera up and placing it on a ledge to take a good picture of all of us. We all gathered around the waterfall and got in a pose, I noted that Drew had his arms around May's waist while Trip was holding Iris to his chest.

Lyra had placed her hat on Silver's head and he made a face about that. Aly was laughing at him about wearing Lyra's hat. Pearl and Platinum had their arms around each other and Dia was sitting in front of them making a funny face.

Yellow was on Red's back to look bigger. She also had her straw hat on that held both the Silver and Rainbow feathers. Green took off Blue's hat so it would be a good picture; Max and Emerald were making funny faces along with Ruby and Sapphire. Ash had a goofy smile on his face as Misty kissed him. The triplets made a pose each, Brock and Crogunk were doing their normal thing of Crogunk using poison jab on him.

Gold and Crys were smirking and leaning on each other, Ethan, Zoey and Gary acted normal. Barry jumped on Kenny's back and they made a goofy faces. White, Black, Cheren, N and Bianca had their arms on each other's shoulders and smiled. Harley and Yumiko made a pose together which left Paul and I, he had a bored look on his face, so I decided to change that.

"Hey Paul?" I asked, he looked at me and was about to say something when I kissed him.

_Click, Click_

I pulled back when the pictures were taken and ran away a blush on my face. Trip went over to the camera and looked at the picture with a smirk on his face. The girls ran over wanting to see but he wouldn't let anyone see the pictures that he took until the vacation was over and he had made a scrap book for everyone to take home.

We goofed around a little bit and decided to go back, we got on the Pokemon that we came on and Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him and whispered in my ear, "we are going to have a little talk later about that kiss Troublesome." I yelped as he whispered in my ear, I nodded and hurried over to Lyra with a chill going down my spine.

Lyra made a kissy face at me when I got there, "Dawn and Paul sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" she chanted like a child and giggled, Misty rolled her eyes and we headed back.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home… or should it be Hotel suite Hotel?" Barry laughed but got wacked on the back of the head by Red who carried Yellow inside and laid her down on the couch. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled which he returned and kissed her forehead.<p>

"So, Emerald, Blue what kind of cake do you two want?" Cress asked with a smile, Emerald and Green then started to tell him what kind they wanted, he took out his notebook and pen and wrote it down nodding ever now and again.

Cress nodded and walked away to get stuff ready for lunch, "do you need help?" I asked walking up to Cress. He looked over at me with a smile and nodded and asked me to get out a few stuff for him, I got them out, did my best to ignore Paul who was sending me a glare.

Cress noticed and said if I needed to talk to Paul then it was alright with him, I said it was already and asked if he could teach me how to make something sweet. Cress looked over at Paul who was growling at us.

I handed him the stuff and whispered something in his ear, he smirked and agreed to help. I peeked over at Paul who looked pretty angry. For some reason I just feel like making him jealous, might as well. He is already going to kill me for kissing him for no reason.

I handed him the stuff and couldn't take the glares anymore, I let out a breath and went over to him. He looked down at me and demanded an answer to why I kissed him… but in a whisper. I just shrugged and sat down on the window seal.

He leaned on the wall next to me and said a shrug isn't an answer, so great I needed to think of an answer, "and an answer for what you whispered in Cress's ear!" he hissed sending me a glare. I sent him an innocent glace.

"What do you mean? I didn't whisper anything in his ear; I just asked him if he could help me cook something sweet I want to make something for my mom." I lied and leaned back with a smile.

He just looked at me with the "suuuure" look and I giggled and poked his side. "Why do you care if I was helping Cress out anyways… were you… maybe jealous?" I asked with a shocked face, he glared down at me and quickly looked away.

"No why would I be jealous of who you hang out with, and besides you need to are trying to avoid the question." He snapped, I just shrugged again and smiled.

"Because I guess I just wanted to kiss you, anything wrong with that?" I whispered back looking outside. Aly, was hanging outside with some of the single guys… or well most of the guys really.

"What cha two talking about?" Yellow asked walking over with a smile as she leaned on the wall next to Paul.

"Nothing really, you seem more awake now! You shouldn't really use your power if it only makes you tired!" I explained from my seat, she blushed and smiled, "I wasn't that tired, unlike the time I healed Entity Two." We frowned, we don't really know the fully story on that but I know it was when Red talked a lot more. Entity Two was… or is a Deoxys that Silver's Father Giovanni had owned in order to find Silver back when he was ten.

At the time Silver was looking for him and didn't really know that he was Giovanni's son… I guess if you just found out that Silver was the son of Giovanni you wouldn't want to be his friend, but we also found out that N is the leader of Team Plasma and we don't really care that they are that.

Silver hates the idea of stealing Pokemon… (Even if he stole his Typhlosion when he was a Cyndaquil) but that was in order to start an adventure to take down the person who kidnaped him and Blue… we were really shocked to find out that it was Pryce the Mahogany Town's Gym leader.

N well, he was just to innocent to realize that his own father was using him saying that the real goal was for the happiness of all Pokemon when he really wanted to use Pokemon to take over the world…

Why is it that all the bad guys want to take over the world with Pokemon? and they always come up with some weird names… well really Team Magma and Aqua didn't want to take over the world… they just wanted to either make more land or raise the water levels but that would have doomed us all wouldn't it?

Anyways when N realized this after his battle with White, (Which turns out that she has a really strong team but she just has cute Pokemon on her right now in case she is called away for business). No one really got to see N's and White's battle but I heard that it was pretty amazing by Cheren since when they got there the area didn't look to good.

"So Yellow why aren't you with Red?" I asked kind of shocked they weren't together; she smiled and looked out the window to show that Red and Green were having a battle. Paul watched in silence but I knew he was excited to see a battle between the two original Pokedex holders.

"Red and Green decided to battle, with being the Champion of Kanto and the Gym leader of Viridian City after all. His Pokemon are strong already, his Pokemon took out Chuchu even without Green there to give out attacks." Yellow frowned and looked over at Chuchu who was playing with Gold's Pichu.

"Oh wow! They must be tough!" I said watching the battle. Red was using his Poli while Green had out his Arcanine! And Arcanine was doing well even if Poli was a water type. Misty was cheering for Poli while Ash was cheering for Arcanine, Red sent him a glare but Ash ignored it.

"You think he would cheer for his own brother…" Yellow frowned when Poli used a water gun on Ash. He frowned when Misty giggled at him.

Red smirked and went back to battling, Poli did better at physical attacks and most of his moves were normal or fighting type. He knew only one water move and one ice move, Yellow sat down next to me a watched.

Poli took out Arcanine, and Green sent out Scizor, he uses Slash which Poli dodged and used Ice beam. Scizor managed to dodge and used Steal Wing; it landed a slash on Poli and sent him flying.

Red shouted an attack and Poli fired another Ice beam, Scizor dodged but by barely enough and its right wing along with its right and left arm. Green glared at Red and started to think of a plan to get him out.

"…" Red said something and now I wish we were outside to hear! We all shared a glance and went outside. To both get a better view and to actually hear the attacks that they call.

"…" Poli charged at Scizor and used Seismic Toss. It did some damage to him, some good damage also since Scizor was half frozen. Yellow seemed worried but Red gave her a soft smile. "..." Poli pulled back his fist and with great force punched Scizor sending it flying and knocking it out. Green didn't seem too happy and returned him.

"Charizard let's go!" He threw Charizard's Pokeball and he roared when he was realized looking down at Poli. He stood proud even if a giant Pokemon like Greens Charizard stood up to him. Red and Green sent each other a smirk "Charizard use Cut." Charizard charged with a cut ready to be used.

The best way for Red to take Charizard would be to use Water gun but knowing Red he will use physical attacks since that's how Poli was. He used a double team so Charizard was a little confused but cut all of them and managed to cut Poli as well. "Use Fire Punch now that you know where the real one is!" Green ordered.

His fist burst into flames and he punched Poli it sent Poli flying in the air where Green then ordered a Fly and another fire punch. Red growled and ordered a water gun; Charizard tilted its weight to the side and got his Fire Punch ready.

"Poli use Focus Punch!" so now they both got ready their Punches and punched each other as soon as Charizard got close enough, it made an explosion. Poli fell to the ground out cold. Red returned him and said thanks before switching to Saur.

Now all of Red's and Green's Pokemon are at the same level so this should be a challenge but it seems like Red is going to be able to beat Green easily since he is only down two Pokemon to Red.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard fired the flamethrower; Saur took it and uses. It hit but didn't faze Charizard that much; "Cut" Charizard used Cut since he Saur was close enough to hit.

"…" Saur knocked Charizard away.

"Blast Burn" Charizard's tail flame grew bigger and he sent off a powerful flamethrower at Saur. It did a lot of damage; Red took this time to attack since his opponent couldn't move.

"…" Saur glowed green and he slammed his two front legs onto the ground, giant roots with spikes came out of the ground and attacked Charizard with full force. I knew that attack from when Paul uses it, its Frenzy plant!

Both very powerful moves that makes the uses rest for a turn, but now that Charizard is all rested up he can attack, which he did. Green had him use Fire Punch on Saur sending as far back as his giant body would let him go.

Saur fell to the floor with swirls in his eyes. Red returned him and said he did a good job and sent out Pika. Chuchu and Pichu were cheering for Pika and Yellow giggled with gold chuckling Green looked at Charizard seeing if it was ready to go which he was.

"Alright Charizard use cut," Green ordered, Red smiled and gave a nod.

Pika Charged at Charizard tail turning to Iron tail. Both hits came into contact and made another explosion. Pika landed on his feet and the same with Charizard "…" Pika charged at Charizard again this time using volt tackle.

Charizard used Fire Spin, that Pika dodged and landed his attack sending that giant dragon flying and out. Red smiled and held arms out to Pika who gladly jumped into his arms and got on his head. Green returned Charizard and looked over at Red. "Good job Charizard gets some sleep alright."

Both Red and Green sent a look to Yellow when she said she will heal their Pokemon, she moved back and nodded as she walked back to hide behind Paul from their glares. They laughed and went over to Yellow and Red tickled her. She laughed and leaned into him, Alys told them that it was an awesome battle and that it's rare to see that kind of power in a practice battle.

"Thanks," Green commented wrapping his arms around Blue, she eyed him about something before smiling "Let's go heal your Pokemon after Red beat all of them to a pulp!" she laughed and ran away from Green as he chased after her with a glare. Red smirked watching them and Gary rolled him eyes at them and went back inside.

Cilan came outside and smiled, "lunch is done if anyone wants any," he had a tray full of bowls for the Pokemon as well, the Pokemon that were out cheered and we let everyone else out and watched as they ate their food.

When they were done we returned them and went back inside so we could eat. "So Ashy-boy still don't have a gift for Emerald and Blue?" Gary asked with a smirk, Ash looked away and said that he forgot to get them something.

Emerald waved it off, "I don't care much for gifts." Ash looked at Emerald who had a serious look.

"But I was planning on buying you a _transformer_!" Emerald spit out his soda on Drew who hissed at him for it.

"You were going to get me a _transformer_… which one?" Emerald was acting like he didn't care but there were hints of excitement in his voice… were all guys like this? Or was it a hobby of his?

"_Optimus Prime_" Ash replied. Emerald's emerald green eyes stared at Ash but he quickly looked away and acted like he didn't care.

"And here I thought Ash was the only kid in this room. It seems like Emerald is also a little kid as well." Iris said letting out a breath, Axew popped out of Iris's hair and giggled before hiding when he got a glare from both Ash and Emerald.

Trip smirked and took a picture of them glaring at Iris; they looked like they were staring at stars for a second before Green and Blue walked in. They waved and Blue looked Confused when Ash started to grab at nothing.

"Trip got a surprised picture of Ash and Emerald so they are now seeing stars" Cilan chuckled finishing up his food. Our little _OldRivalShipping_ had gotten lunch at the Pokemon center so Ash and May ate their food.

"Alright what do you guys want to do now?" N asked sitting upside down in a chair, his long messy green hair all over the floor below him.

White giggled and told him to come to her and sit down. He looked confused but went over to White anyways and let her comb his hair out. She froze for a second and pulled out a potion, "Um… N… I just found a potion in your hair…" N looked up at White the best he could and gave her a confused look.

She put the potion on the coffee table and went back to looking, she pulled out a few Rubik's cube's, more potions, some Pokeballs (Funny he said he hates Pokeballs since they lock Pokemon up and make it hard for him to hear their voices).

Some other medicine, some un-open cookies, toys and all that fun stuff. N the whole time was playing with one of the Rubik's Cube's that came out of his hair and was having fun. We watched with wide eyes when he finished in in less than five minutes. "N have you been looking for this stuff?" White asked pulling out some money.

"Yeah, it's because of this I've been having to buy more medicine." He frowned and played with his Rubik's cube solving it faster and faster each second.

"Do you tend to fall asleep on your stuff?" She asked again and her eyes grew wider when she pulled out a Poke Egg.

"How does he not notice an Egg in his hair?" May asked confused, N frowned and looked at the Egg before smiling.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He yelled jumping with joy in his seat, "My hair laid an egg!" ah you have to love his innocence… I mean his mind is so much more innocent then Ash at least we found someone who can beat him in innocence.

"No N… hair doesn't lay Eggs and men don't give birth either… hasn't your father given you the… um." Gold looked down at Max who was staring at the Egg. "Well anyways. That egg is from a Pokemon. Do you know what Pokemon mated to have that Egg?" N shook his head and frowned.

"My Pokemon mated?" Gold let out a breath.

"No N, it could have been a wild Pokémon's Egg." Gold explained and looked at it.

"It doesn't look like a Pokemon Egg that I have seen before." He looked more and let out an 'hmm'. "It could be a Pokemon from your region." He nodded to his own answer and went to his room to get something.

It was a white Egg with green spots on it. N frowned and shrugged his shoulder and then smiled looking up at White. "You can have it White!" she smiled at him with blush forming on her face.

"I can't keep it though; I have six Pokemon on me already." She replied as she handed him the Egg. "But you only have five Pokemon on you don't cha?" He made a thinking face and took the Egg setting it in his lap.

"That's true… I wonder what it will be… I never seen a baby Pokemon be born before!" he exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"Ooo you will love it! I've had two babies Pokemon born in my care! The first was my Togetic and the second was my Azurill here!" Misty replied with a smile as she sat next to N.

May sat next to White nodding, "Yeah, I've had my Glaceon since she was an Egg; it was so cool when she hatched!"

I agreed taking a seat on the other side of White and told him about when Quilava hatched and almost turned me into ash.

Gold came in with a book and sat down in a chair. "Yellow gave me Pichu as an Egg when Pika and Chuchu mated at my grandparents' house." Gold replied with his story. "And My Togekiss Togebo was an Egg that Jasmine's two Togetic's had." N was excited by all the stories that they were telling.

"Yeah, my Scraggy and Donphan were both Eggs when I first got them, I guess you can say that I also had a Larvitar also but I never really caught it," Ash explained leaning over the couch.

"I also had my Chansey since she was an Egg," Brock said walking over and explaining it to N, he was amazed with all the different stories he heard and gave a wide smile.

Brock checks the Egg and smiled, "It doesn't seem like it will hatch anytime soon, but if you walk around with it some more it might help." Brock smiled when N jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran around hugging the egg close to his chest.

"His hair ate my comb!" White shouted when N ran outside. The guys broke out laughing while White looked mad, she threw her hat on the floor and ran outside after N… she came back in picked her hat up, dusted it off and ran after him again.

"Give me my comb back!" she shouted running after him, but with him being taller than her she wasn't able to keep up with him. We watched from the window in amusement, she almost caught him by the hair but he somehow picked up speed!

"He learned quick attack!" someone said, I didn't bother to see who said it but I laughed anyways it was pretty funny. White managed to tackle N to the ground and pulled her comb out of his hair. At least he was able to hold the Egg in the air so he wouldn't land on it.

She got up and dusted her daisy dukes off before she walked back to the room with N following; he wanted to see if the Egg was close to hatching. They ran in and we quickly acted like we were doing something the while time they were gone.

"Brock, Brock, Brock! Gold, Gold, Gold! You two are both experts with knowing stuff about babies! Is my egg close to hatching?" He held the egg up to the both of them and they looked before looking at each other.

"N, it will take more than just being chased by White and her daisy duskiness around the town square." Gold said and got slapped by Crys, N frowned at Gold's choice of words but on the inside I knew he wasn't sure what Daisy Dukes were.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" I asked with a smile, everyone agreed and gathered around the TV, Green and Red moved the Coffee table so we could lay out blankets so it would be more comfy on the floor.

"What movie are we going to watch Dawn?" N asked taking a seat on the floor with his Egg in his lap; he had wrapped it in a blanket to keep it warm. Gold disappeared again and came back taking N's Egg and putting it in the incubator to help keep him warm.

"How about T_he Dukes of Hazzard_… if you guys stare at Daisy I'm sure Misty, Blue, and Yellow will be mad." I replied popping the DVD in, Brock went to make an extra amount of Popcorn for all of us.

The time he came back all the lights were off and the movie was about to start. We got comfy on the spots we chose, I was in the middle of Paul and Lyra… who was leaning on Silver and he kind of sort of has his arm around her not really knowing it I bet!

I giggled to myself and leaned back on the couch, I peeked over at Paul and he seemed bored leaning on the arm rest of the couch, I rolled my eyes and watched the movie, N kept on asking questions about it and White would explain it with giggles.

Cheren explained some of it when White didn't have an answer for him. After a while we got annoyed and yelled at him to hold his questions until the movie was over! He said okay and shut up, I White lean on him from where I was sitting and giggled to myself, in the middle of the movie I heard some snoring and it sounded like Ash, I say both Paul and Silver face palm and glared over at him and Misty to find that they were both awake.

We looked around to find that Red and Yellow were snuggling each other asleep, their Pikachu's wearing their hats, and it was cute to see them, they were sitting in one of the chairs with Yellow in Red's lap her head on his chest and his head resting on her head, arms around her waist and their Pikachu's in her lap and they were asleep snuggling each other.

Lyra seemed comfy in her spot since she was fading in and out of sleep ever now and again, every time Daisy came on some of the boys would whistle and then either get slapped or kicked in the head.

I heard them pouting and got hit again, the girls laughed at that but watched when there was shirtless Duke Boys'. The boys growled at that but didn't dare do anything when we sent them a glare.

The backed off and got excited when there was explosions and Willie Nelson as Uncle Jesse threw bottles out of his car after he drank some of it. He said that if he was going to do this then he didn't want to remember any of it when it was over and done with. I felt an arm wrap around me and pulled me to the person it belong to… I didn't bother to look up to see that it was Paul. It would have either been him or Lyra but I knew it wasn't her since she was in Silver's arms right now.

He felt so warm and I couldn't help but snuggle closer to him and close my eyes… even if it was for a second of not.

* * *

><p>I woke up but someone shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes a little to see that everyone was asleep, I looked up at the person and rubbed my eyes, sitting up from my spot in his lap… wait when did I get in his lap?<p>

"What time is it?" I asked the sleep out of my eyes.

"About seven, everyone's asleep…" he looked around at everyone and frowned when there was no Pokemon around.

My eyes widened when I realized that Piplup was gone! I looked around everyone but couldn't find him, "all the pokemon are gone but I don't think they bothered to look for N's Pokemon… I have a feeling they are all in his hair." Paul replied walking up behind me.

I turned around and frowned, "Team rocket?" he nodded and we both let out a groan. "Can't they take a break just for the summer?" I asked getting annoyed with them, he shrugged and we went into the living room to find that everyone was waking up.

It didn't take long for them to notice that the Pokemon were gone. "Wait… where's Chuchu?" Yellow asked looking around for her. Red looked for Pika… and his hat!

Silver looked around for Weavile and growled, moving Lyra out of his lap and left the room to make a call surely. He mumbled something about us staying here as we left, we did as we were told and waited for him. Lyra seemed confused for many different things, like how she ended up in Silvers lap and how the hell the Pokemon was taken when the door was locked!

Silver came back later and left to wait outside for something. We followed him and Team Rocket stopped by handing us our Pokemon with a scared look on their faces, they apologized to Silver and quickly left. We stood there with a dumb founded look as Silver walked back inside.

We followed and demanded for an answer! "What… sometimes being the son of Giovanni has its perks… it strikes fear in the grunts." He grinned as he let out Weavile, he looked confused before he smiled and got in Silver's lap and went to sleep as Silver rubbed his head,

"Oh, Mr. Giovanni, how is he?" N asked Silver looked at N and said he was doing okay… and added an "I guess" to the end. N nodded and looked at his egg; he wanted it to hatch badly didn't he? Paul and I sat back down on the couch and I squeezed Piplup to my chest.

I looked between Paul and Piplup who were glaring at each other. I giggled and leaned on Paul, he didn't seem to mind but he also didn't bother to put an arm around me like Ash was doing with Misty and the same with Red, Green, Blue and Yellow.

N was sitting on the floor, the coffee table back in place, so N had the Egg on the table and he was staring at it wanting it to hatch. We decided to just order a few pizzas since it was too late for the guys to cook, so we all ordered some Pizza and pitched in some money before Platinum could say anything about it's on her.

Brock ordered it from one of the good places that delivered, so we were watching a Champion challenge. It was Wallace challenging Steven from the Hoenn region, Ruby was screaming something like "Let's go master let's go!" Sapphire giggled.

"Come on Milotic! You can do it!" Ruby cheered, May laughed as she watched her younger brother freak out over a battle. But not just any battle a battle between Wallace! The master Coordinator trying to become Champion of the Hoenn region, "c'mon almost there you only have to beat for more Pokemon!" Milotic is Wallace's strongest Pokemon but something tells me Steven hasn't let out his strongest Pokemon yet.

Steven at the time was using a Cradily, Sapphire was cheering for Steven, the two glared at each other and watched the battle rolled on it went from Steven winning to Wallace winning, and it kept going on like that till they were down to their last and final Pokemon, Steven with his Metagross and Wallace with his Milotic, a battle to determine which will be champion.

Ruby and Sapphire made a bet on who would win, they said whoever wins gets to decide what the other has to do and nothing perverted about it. Sapphire added so Ruby wouldn't do anything perverted with her.

As the battle went on Milotic didn't look like it would last long. Metagross took down Milotic after a he got in a few attacks. Wallace didn't seem mad at all as he returned him and shook Steven's hand with a smile, "that was a fantastic fighting my old friend." Wallace said with a smile.

"I agree," Steven replied shaking his hand. Sapphire jumped up from her seat and did a little victory dance and looked at Ruby.

"Alright, you have to spend ONE year as a Trainer and NOT a Coordinator." She grinned when Ruby's face grew pale and he fell to the floor out. She looked at him and poked him with her foot… "Ruby?" she asked Brock went to get the first Aid kit… since he broke into tiny of pieces when he hit the floor.

"Brock just gets a broom and a dust pan!" Green shouted as they tried to clean him up, "don't worry wild girl he should be alright after a while… hey Brock how long till the pizza gets here I'm starving!" Green asked looking for him.

"Well there are quite a lot of people here so and we ordered a lot of pizza, it won't be here like that!" Brock explained. Green nodded and waited for the pizza to arrive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this Chapter! I mean, I know N is a little too stupid but it makes him look cute! Also HE had an Egg in his hair! and thought it was his baby... Oh N we love you. And come on! Being the son of Giovanni does have its perks! Does it not?<strong>_

_**Hope you guys liked it Please R&R  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright, in this Chapter there is a Two day time skip, so it's the day before Emerald's birthday… **_

_**Artemis The Moon Maiden: Thanks for thinking N's not an Idiot, that is true, his room is full of toys… when I played Black and I was in his room I couldn't find his bed… o.o does he sleep? Sure, she's your OC! If you want her to have any other Pokemon just tell me Kay?**_

_**ReshiZek1636: XD nice, I like being lazy as well. Thanks you! ^o^ I know, before the games came out I didn't think I would like him but as I learned more about him I fell in love, the same with Silver and Paul! N is a cute little kid though! I wish my bedroom was like his! And that's alright; I'm now starting to think of who she should end up with. **_

_**Mednin: Don't feel like replying by review so I will like this, they kissed for a picture! I think you will love this chapter a lot! I liked putting that in, the last chapter it was fun. I liked that part as well :D He did, I liked when she woke up in his lap! I'm still confused on how Team Rocket broke into the Hotel room and stole all the Pokemon. In my Story Descoudres Academy they glare at each other as well XD**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the wait but here is the Story, Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

><p><em>May thirtieth<em>

Two days has pass since White found that Egg in N's hair and it still hasn't hatched yet. N stayed in the living room most of the time just staring at the Egg waiting for it to hatch, White and Cheren joined him a few times to keep him company. He didn't seem to mind White but he would glare at Cheren every now and again so at least we know he wasn't completely innocent.

Even after all the snuggling that Silver and Lyra do they still refuses to become a couple saying they the other doesn't like each other that way even if they liked each other. I try to make Paul jealous all the time by hanging out with the Triplet's. They enjoy helping me make him jealous even if Cilan says that there is no reason to make him jealous.

I tell him it is fun to see that emotion in him since he is always so emotionless all the time, and that it was fun cooking with them, they have their Pokemon help them cook which adds to that special flavor. But when they are about to a family recipe I have to leave so I hang out with Paul.

I guess we have gotten closer over the vacation after he started to come out more… but for now we are inside because it decided to rain today and there was no way we were going to go outside. So we were in the living room watching a movie.

We had a vote on who gets to pick what type of movie we were going to watch and White won, and that means we were going to be watching a Romance movie first. The guys groaned but shut up when they saw we meant business, she picked out "Valentine's Day," and let me tell you that is a long movie!

It was a good movie all the girls liked it and I think some of the guys did as well but they wouldn't say it because they didn't want to put their pride on the lines… well at least N said he liked it but the character played by Anne Hathaway… who um… plays a Phone sex talk person… so we told him not to worry about it and to just forget he even heard it…

The guys glared at us and said that we were watching an action movie now, we said okay and let them pick a movie out… one thing we have to thank Platinum about… this place have enough movies that will last us the while time we are here during rainy days!

They ended up picking Alien vs. Ninja. We basically spent all day watching every kind of movie we could think of. We were all glad Brock didn't pick what kind of movie we watched. It's bad enough we already let Max watch a rated R movie, we aren't going to let him watch anything that had a naked lady in it. We don't want May and Ruby to get in trouble because of Brock.

Also we didn't want N to lost his innocence completely so we didn't let Brock chose, he felt crushed and said he wouldn't pick anything perverted but we said no to him. Everyone picked out some good movies, we picked some other love stories that had to do with a Buneary and a Weavile being in love but their trainers hated each other very much and refused to let their Pokemon love each other.

The movie ended with their trainers falling in love as well and let their Pokemon be together. It was so sweet! It reminded me of my Buneary but I knew she didn't love a Weavile; she was in love with Ash's Pikachu.

"I wish this rain would go away! We still haven't seen the rest of this region and how long is this trip anyways!" Barry finally shouted and stood up pointing at the window. "Rain go away or I will fine you for all you have!"

"Barry… its rain you can't fine rain it won't give you the money!" Kenny shouted back to him. Barry thought about that then pointed at Kenny.

"Fine if it doesn't stop raining then I will fine you!" Kenny made a face and glared at Barry. Zoey laughed and patted Kenny's hand.

"Don't worry about it Kenny, Barry will tier himself out soon." Zoey replied with a smile as she kissed him cheek… okay when did my two best friends get together without me knowing? Oh well one less than I have to do.

"So, when are we going "Clubbing" like Blue likes to say?" N asked looking up from his Egg. Blue smiled and looked over at Emerald.

"Wanna go tomorrow or my birthday?" she asked, Emerald just shrugged and looked at the Egg.

"I think I saw it move!" he shouted making N all excited and looked at it.

"Eggie can you hear me?" N asked looking at it every way he can. White started to giggle but N's smile grew bigger and bigger, "It is moving!" He shouted with joy.

Brock and Gold smirked as they watched N. take off the lid and pulled the Egg into his lap. "Hey N is careful it doesn't hop away on you… and be careful for where it is…" Gold replied with a worried look. That is something N got and he made sure it didn't do anything that would hurt.

The Egg shook a few more times before it started to crack, everyone gathered around but stayed a good ways away so N would be the first person it sees, it then completely hatched into a cotton like Pokemon. I tilted my head to the side confused until Iris spoke up.

"Aww look it's a Cottonee! So cute N that's lucky Cottonee is a rare Pokemon to some people!" White took out her Pokedex and looked at its Info.

"_They go wherever the wind takes them. On rainy days, their bodies are heavier, so they take shelter beneath big trees." _

She put it away and smiled, it punched up and down in N's hand with a smile on it. It was really cute. It's a circular Pokemon with white, puffy sections on the top of its head and underside. Behind it is a green. Start shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. It has orange oval-shaped eyes, and furled. Notched leaves on the sides of its body.

N seemed excited and couldn't seem to wait to play with it! He jumped up from his seat and ran to the door before remembering that it was raining and Cottonee's don't like rain. So N went back to his seat and pouted and finally said "Barry I agree with you! The rain better hurry up and leave! My new friend and I want to play!"

We laughed at N's excitement, "Hi Cottonee. I'm yellow," Yellow kneeled down next to N and smiled at Cottonee; it hopped in N's hands and waved with one of its leaves. "Once the rain clears up we will go outside and play. I'm sure everyone in town that sees you will want to know about you." Great, now we are confused on what Cottonee and yellow were talking about and surely N will join them since they are the only two to understand Pokemon… which makes me think if N is from Viridian forest as well. But he doesn't seem to be. Since he started school in Sinnoh was his first time ever leaving his home in Unova.

He was a wanted young man but Looker decided to look the other way when he found out that N was only being used and had no idea what he was doing… a little thanks to the champion Alder from Unova with the help of Cynthia and her grandmother.

"So how did you manage to get in my hair? I don't remember finding your Egg or anything." The Cottonee gave N a shrugged and looked around the room at everyone, it cringed away when it looked at Paul and Silver. They both frowned and looked away from Cottonee.

Lyra poked Silver's cheeks and giggled, "It's alright Silver it's not scared of you… he just thinks you look mean and scary, like other little kids do!" we held back laughter as Silver's face dropped but he shook it off and glared at her, she giggled and went back to watching N.

Cottonee had hopped on his head, and stole his hat and ran away, he pouted and chases after it, "hey give me my hat back!" he pouted and grabbed it placing it back on his head. He let out a breath and looked around for Cottonee. "Where did you go?" We did an anime style fall and quickly picked ourselves up looking over at N as he looked for his little cotton ball.

White let out a few giggled and hugged Cottonee to her chest. Cottonee giggled along with white. N walked over and rubbed his hat, N sat back down and watched Cottonee and took out a Pokeball that he made sure wasn't lost in his hair and asked Cottonee if he wants to join his team.

Cottonee looked at N then the Pokeball with a smile before poking its head on it. It turned into that red beam and went into the Pokeball. It shook in N's hand three times before it stopped. N cheered and said he just got a new friend before he let Cottonee out.

"I would show you your other friends but they are all too big to fit in this small area." Cottonee didn't seem to mind as it got back on N's head.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" May asked looking at it. Trip took pictures of N and Cottonee and smiled at the result of the pictures.

"I like these, thanks N for the Pictures." Trip waved as he left to his room. N waved with a smile and said you're welcome.

"It is fun taking pictures. We didn't take that much pictures growing up." he explained as he played with his little Cottonee. Cottonee didn't seem to mind the pictures at all as he flew around the room.

"OW! N!" Trip shouted from their room, N seemed confused and asked if he was in trouble… which he probably was. We followed him to their room and froze at all the toys that were on the floor… "Didn't Cheren tell you to pick up your toys?" He asked looking up at N, who frowned and nodded.

"Then why are there still toys on the floor?" Trip asked picking up an electric car that Pearl and Dia used to play with them they were younger.

"Hey N and I were going to play with those later!" Black yelled at Trip as he pushed through everyone and stood by N.

Ash agreed and that was when Iris face palmed "Ash, we can understand why N has these toys and likes to play with them… but you're not helping your cause of proving you're not a little kid," Ash made a face but didn't move.

"Oh well… come on Axew let's go see how long it's going to rain!" and with that Iris ran off to the living room and checked.

"I'll clean up my toys now." N replied after a while and picked his stuff up, I knew he was like a little kid but he has some cool toys… dang rich people… wait what am I saying? My house almost looks like a mansion.

We split up to our own rooms and hanged out on our beds… besides Misty… and Lyra… and even May… they weren't even in the room. I let out a groan when I realized that they were probably with the guys… wait… how did they even get together without us even trying to get them together… besides Misty and Ash… May and Drew didn't really need help but locking them in a closet did help.

I bared my head in my pillow and let out a moan, Piplup looked over at me with a worried face, I gave him a smile and rubbed his head, "don't worry Piplup, I'm just kind of upset that the girls are spending time with their so called "friends" but I really think they are getting together… and we aren't even doing anything to help… what's the point of playing match maker if I can't play match maker?" I asked sitting up, I heard someone chuckle behind me.

"Why are you worrying about that? My room is full of your friends." Paul said walking into the room without me saying it was alright for him to. Sometime I wish he was a vampire and not a twilight vampire no a vampire that wasn't allowed in your house… or room for that matter unless you said it was alright for them to come in!

"What's with that look? It's like your wishing I was a vampire that wasn't allowed into the house unless they invited me in…" I gave him a blank stare… how was he able to read my mind like that. I made an "O" face and backed away from him ready to throw my pillow unless he decided to attack my neck with sharp fangs!

"I'm not a vampire okay? They aren't real. And besides, if I was a vampire you wouldn't be my blood type." He chuckled and I threw the pillow at him anyways. He sent me a glare when the pillow hit the floor.

"How do I know you're not a vampire… you never really chuckle… or tell jokes and besides that last scary story you told it was a vampire story and you really seemed to fit its character!" I snapped back eyeing him. Piplup fell asleep… how does he fall asleep when I'm about to be eaten?

"Oh so you really do think I'm a vampire… if you do please tell me you don't think I sparkle in the sunlight." I giggled and shook my head.

"If you sparkled in the sunlight then you wouldn't have that tan of yours… can vampires tan? I mean the Vampires in _Vampire Knight_ they burn easily which is why they are a part of the night class… but I don't know dating a vampire would be pretty cool. Being able to run fast, be stronger, smarter, more hands-"

I was cut off when he kissed me, I froze at the motion, it was the second time we kissed and I felt like melting into the kiss, so I did. I closed my eyes and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

I felt him put a hand on my waist and the other on the bed to keep his weight off of me and to keep me from running away if he let go, but I tried not to think of that for now while he kissed me. Our lips moving together as the kiss went on.

When he finally pulled back it was because we were both out of breath and I heard someone growling at the door, we looked and say a mad Diamond with his Munchlax. He was mad that Paul and I were just making out… but it didn't help with the pose we were in.

I was laying on the bed with him on top of me holding himself up… yeah if your older brother walked in on you making out with your boyfriend… um… one of your best friends rivals it wouldn't be pretty. I half expected him to yell at Paul to get off but instead he took a breath and said in a calm voice. "Get off of my baby sister before I pull you off." Paul got up and helped me up. We both looked away from each other with a blush on each of our faces.

"Explain?" He took a seat on my bed and looked at Paul and me.

When we didn't say anything he let out a sign and looked at us waiting for an answer. We still said nothing… that's when Piplup woke up from his nap. He looked at Diamond, then at me and then Paul.

Dia let out a breath again and looked at us, "I'm not mad" we both looked at him with a look that said "we know you are." He let out another breath and replied "alright I'm mad… just not as mad as you think. Arceus Dawn, your sixteen, I've been there before… just not as a girl…" he sent Paul a glare who quickly looked away from him with a slight blush on his face.

"But Paul is also two years older than you, so I don't want you two to do anything you would be guilty for later."

"Diamond!" I screamed and hit him with the pillow that I threw at Paul, "that is not going to happen unless I'm married!" I added and got a nod from Paul.

Diamond eyed us and said "Sure, if you don't remember mom was around my age when she had me." I frowned and threw the pillow at him.

"Shut up Dia," he got up and left the room after he sent Paul another glare that is. I hate when he brings that up! I know mom had Dia at a young age them me two years later… but he didn't have to bring it up when I have a boyfriend or might get a boyfriend soon.

Piplup was patting my shoulder with a frown I looked at him giving him a huge smile. "Don't worry Piplup he's just being an over protective brother that's all!" Piplup frowned even more and glared at Paul who returned the glare. Why do they glare at each other?

Paul sat down next to me… away from Piplup but still close to me, he didn't seemed bothered by what Dia said and that was shocking, most people would have gave me a look of shame, along with Dia. People thought little of our family about that, but he just seems calm like always. He lay down and looked at the ceiling for a while staying quiet.

"Are you going to say anything? Say that your ashamed to know me?" I asked confused he looked at me and shrugged.

"Oh well, what's done is done you can't change that, and besides. Even if your mom was a teen mom who cares? Sure other people will think poorly of your mom, but with your mom also being a top coordinator people don't seem to mind that much… c'mon let's go hang out with N, he will be able to make you laugh. He makes everyone laugh." He jumped up from his spot and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room.

I was shocked to say the least, no one ever really says that, they always looks down at us and say that we would both end up like our parents… but Paul doesn't seem to mind… he was sweet! "Pip, Piplup!" I looked back and saw Piplup running behind us trying to keep up with his little legs.

I giggled and picked him up; we walked into the living room to find that White was digging in N's hair again while he was playing with Cottonee. White's Pokemon were out as well since they were so tiny to play with.

"Oshawott Osha, wott!" Oshawott said as he jumped around Lillipup, when he landed on Lillipup she ended up biting his butt.

Oshawott jumped in the air and put his hands on his butt with tears running down his face. N frowned and rubbed Lillipup's head, "no biting, it's not nice!" Lillipup looked at N with a frown on her face and went to crawl into White's lap.

"So what did you find in N's hair today?" I asked as Paul pulled me into his lap, I felt a blush creep to my face and sure that everyone would ask questions later today.

"Well… I found a _DSI, _a_ 3DS, _a_ PSP_… and every other hand held game systems… I'm now looking for a Wii!" White cheered as she looked around, Paul had an amused look on his face as we watched.

"Wow N… you are rich!" I shouted at him, he smiled and nodded before White sent him a glare and told him not to nod. He said okay and waited chuckling ever now and again saying it tickled.

"So, I'm guessing you two are now together since your letting her sit in your lap." N asked with a smile… okay he's slowly losing his innocence hanging out with us…

"Yep," Paul replied before I could, my face turned a brighter red but on the inside I was squealing with joy! White and N cheered from their spots, the Pokemon didn't know why but they cheered anyways... wait do the Pokemon know? Sometimes I wonder if they do.

"So you two are going to be each other's dates?" I asked leaning into Paul's arms, he smirked as N's and White's face turned red, they looked at each other and smiled, "I'm taking that as a yes!" I squealed in Paul's ear, he growled and covered my mouth with his hands.

I giggled and looked over at Iris who was lying upside down on a chair, her legs over the back, and Axew hanging upside down as well, he looked so cute!

Trip chuckled and took pictures of her, he likes taking pictures of Iris and Axew. Mainly Iris, but I'm sure he asks Axew as well so it won't look like he only wants pictures of Iris. "What about you two over there? Going to go as each other's date?" White asked looking at them with a smirk.

Trip shrugged and looked at the pictures he took of the whole vacation so far, I wanted to see them and White had the same look on her face, Trip looked at us with a smirk and shook his head, "oh no, no one's seeing these pictures until the last day when we are about to leave." We let out a groan and White went back to working on N's hair.

"N… when was the last time you got a haircut?" she asked, N frowned at that.

"What's a haircut?" he answered her question with another, ha-ha good one!

"It's when you cut your hair, it's something people do when they think their hair is too long or they want to try a new look." She explained, N frowned and looked at his hair.

"But… I like my hair… it's so long and fluffy like my Cottonee!" N exclaimed we laughed and Cottonee hopped around, and messed with Paul, he swatted at it to get it to go away but he didn't. N laughed along with the rest of us, it was cute!

"Get it away before I make it go away!" he shouted, N nodded and called Cottonee over. Yellow walked in pulling Red along, he looked like he was half asleep rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Yellow lead Red to a seat and got him a cup of soda, mm soda sounds good right now!

"Just explaining to N what a haircut is… he never had one before!" White replied giggling, Yellow nodded and sat next to Red. He yawned and looked over at us, he pointed at me and Paul and then he motioned to Yellow and himself.

"Are we playing a game?" N asked looking at Red with wide eyes; Red just stared at N and shook his head.

"No, he means are you two a couple now like we are." Yellow explained to N, he let out an Oh and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Paul said they were together now… Why is your name Paul? Why not Shinji? Shinji sounds so much cooler!" N replied Paul face palmed.

"N, my middle name is Shinji, I'm Paul Shinji." N frowned and nodded.

"Right, I knew that… I just need to learn everyone's full name…" White patted his head and said not to worry about it.

We looked over at the window and let out a breath, it was still raining outside and it was all dark and cloudy. I don't like being stuck inside! It's so boring! And where is everyone anyways! They are all locked in their rooms!

Ruby walked in looking like he was going to be sick, he had Popo on his shoulder pouting as well, he was still crushed on having to spend a whole year as a trainer, it would be good for him since he's already strong but he loved coordinating, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be a coordinator anymore… it would crush me! That's the main reason why I'm not going to travel in the Unova region because they don't have contests, and that's where Ruby will be going for when he starts out as a trainer.

Oh how Norman is going to be glad when they tell him, about the bet. Sapphire walked in after him with a grin on her face, Ruby sent her an "I hate you glare" and she replied it with a "love you to" look.

Ruby smirked at her and she blushed looking away, "Rain, rain go away come again some other day!" Wally said with a groan as he walked in, Drew nodded and flicked a piece of his hair out of his face.

"Tomorrow it will be better, and we are doing what Emerald wants to do so don't even think about sneaking off to make out with my sister! Ruby shouted with a glare, Drew sent Ruby a glare as well… I guess all brothers are protective of their sisters.

"What's with over protective brothers?" I asked looking over at Ruby, he shrugged and glared at Drew.

"I don't trust him because he's a rival." Sapphire shook her head.

"No he's not your rival anymore; you're no longer a coordinator… that is until a year is up." Ruby hung his head in defeat and went to the couch and sat down pouting, White patted his back and N pouted when she wasn't playing with his hair.

"Hey have you guys seen Ash and Misty?" Lyra asked walking in, she looked different for some strange reason… oh wait I know! Her hair was completely down and she wasn't wearing her hat! Silver was holding it with a smirk on his face along with her hair ties.

"Ooo Silver I didn't know you wanted to do your hair like Lyra's. What's next? The girls are going to do your nails and make up?" Ruby laughed when Silver sent him a glare and threw the hat at him.

Lyra frowned and took her hat back from Ruby and threw it at Silver, "Why aren't you wearing your hat Lyra?" I asked with a frown, she's always wearing that hat unless she goes to sleep.

"Oh Silver gets onto me whenever I wear my hat, he says 'why do you wear that thing inside? There's no point in it' and stuff like that, it's to get him to shut up about it!" she pouted and sent him a glare.

"What about your pigtails?" Paul asked, she looked at us and grinned.

"I took them out to take a nap… why is Dawn all snuggled up in your lap? Ooo Dawn and Paul were having a secret romance and now it is out in the open isn't it! That's why they were always together whispering stuff to each other and explains why she kissed him during the picture huh Silver." She asked leaning on him, he had a smirk on his face and nodded.

"Who knew the Purple haired trainer would go after the blue haired coordinator." Not very good Nicknames but oh well.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Paul asked with a frown, Silver nodded and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, you know with _4kids_ now-a-days you can't really do anything, I mean they blocked out _Yu-Gi-Oh _that one episode when they used the invisible guns, and they also changed some of the names of the characters." Silver replied with a frown.

Paul nodded understanding, "Yeah, they also messed up _Card-Capture Sakura_, along with _Tokyo Mew Mew_!" Lyra added, again earning nods from everyone.

"Hey guys… can we get back to talking about what Silver has your hair stuff." I replied they nodded and looked at Lyra.

"What! I already told you! He was bugging me about taking my hat off inside and I took my hair down to take a nap!" We nodded and looked around.

"What would Ethan say when he finds out his little sister was taking a nap with a certain red head we know?" White asked with a smirk as she sat next to N, he smirked because White told him to.

"Oh c'mon your now using N to go against us? He's too innocent for this!" Lyra shouted and put her head in Silver's shoulder to hide. He didn't seem to mind. In fact he smirked and rested his head on hers, making such a cute couple.

"Let me guess you two are now together?" Iris asked, Silver and Lyra both shook their heads and we let out a groan each. "Arceus you two your holding each other take naps together and your still not together!"

They nodded and smirked when she looked like she was going to pull her own hair out. Trip let out a breath and smiled. "Well since it's raining, how about we tell about our adventures, I want to hear about what it's like traveling in other regions before I get to!" Trip motioned for us to sit down so we did as he was told.

We each told him our stories, Lyra was telling us about hers and we stopped her when she spoke us Silver stripping her at the Radio Tower. Silver didn't even look ashamed when she spoke of it, he simply nodded arms cross with a sour look on his face. "She was wearing a Team Rocket uniform. Besides she had clothes on under it." Lyra nodded this time and watched our faces.

"What doesn't everyone wear an extra pair of clothes if they're playing spy?" We didn't even answer, why would we dress as grunts? N might like it if White was wearing a Plasma Grunt's uniform though.

"Anyways, I was going to sneak in as a grunt until he showed up realized it was me and completely striped me from the uniform, we battled the grunts and went to stop them from whatever it was they were planning to do, Lance ended up helping and even managed to piss Silver off like always. They don't seem to get along very well…" Silver started to growl at his name.

N patted Silver's head, and he looked like he wanted to bite N's hand off, that was when White told him to sit down. He sat down next to her and smiled, and listened as Lyra finished her story, she frowned when she told about her loss when she battled Lance.

Silver told his side even the part with stealing his "Starter" pokemon, N frowned at the story but as it moved on he slowly started to smile, when Silver started to treat his Pokemon as friends instead of tools.

Paul's story was different then what I thought, it was kinder then I thought he would have act, he still pushed his Pokemon but he never treated then badly, I now understand how Torterra knows Frenzy Plant, because he has been with Paul since day one.

I told my story after Paul and then White told hers, I was amazed that she has a legendary Pokemon! I mean I know there are some people who own legendary Pokemon, There's Blue, and Dia. Along with that Tobias guy that won the Sinnoh League, and some of us even have a special connection with a legendary Pokemon.

White explained that she lets Reshiram stay out of her Pokeball to fly around the Unova region; she also sometimes comes here just to check on White.

N told his side and for once he didn't have that innocence in his voice, he frowned when he told us the battle between him and White, at the end he smiled though. "That was when I realized my father's real plan all along, White and I talked until Zekrom and I left to train, that was when I got a call from White saying that I was to start school this year with you guys!" The innocence came back at the end along with a huge smile.

Ruby let out a whistle and froze "wait, so the reason we are stuck inside is because Zekrom is here coughing all those clouds to be here… but then why the rain if Zekrom is a Thunder dragon?"

"I think it might be Tornadus, he can whip up storms with his tail." N replied, White just had a blank look as she took out her Pokedex and looked up Tornadus.

"_Tornadus expels massive energy from its tail, causing severe storms. Its power is great enough to blow houses away." _White whistled this time and looked at N.

"That's amazing how did you know that? I didn't even know that until now!" She seemed confused this time.

"I grew up along, most of the time I read. If I wasn't playing with my Pokemon friends, I'm not completely clueless." N replied with a grin, we nodded in understanding; even Ash has his moments like N does.

Ruby went next and told his side of the bet and why he was cheering for Wallace and calling him Master. Once Norman had accepted Ruby being a Coordinator he became Wallace's student, he was going to tell something else but he skipped it making Sapphire glare at him.

It was sad to know that Norman actually beat Ruby up… but what I found even sadder is the reason why he won't take that hat off! But he did to show us the scars he had on his forehead. Sapphire was sad when he showed them, he got them trying to save Sapphire and that was the sweetest thing you could do!

That is what I call love big time! And if _El or Eru _the love angel was here her love-oh-meter would be going off like there was no tomorrow! It was only us and I can tell you my love-oh-meter was going off!

Sapphire told her side and it was pretty much the same as Ruby's but instead of contests they were Gym battles and her catching all her Pokemon that she didn't start out with, how she became the student of Winona to become better. Trip enjoyed the stories and told us about his, Iris said she didn't want to tell about her side since it would be the same for Ash and Cilan's so she didn't seem the point if one of them explained for her.

We didn't push her to answer, but we did ask Red and Yellow to tell their stories.

Red frowned and cleared his throat and told his story, he was frozen twice. The first on Mt. Moon and the second was with Yellow, Green, Blue and Silver, like he had already explained. I was really surprised when he said that some of the Kanto Gym Leaders are ex-rocket members, but yet I knew that… I guess it still surprises me still.

When he was done Yellow told her side and we held back laughs when we found out that Red thought Yellow was a boy until her hat came off. All of their adventures sound so amazing! And it all happened in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions.

It just makes me want to go to all those regions next and compete in their contests! "Wow, I can't wait till I get to go there, but… there's also Buneary's modeling shoot's and clothing designs for Paris and Hermione… but if I do go to another region when our little vacation here is done I'm going to Hoenn, there is no way I'm missing out on the origins of Contests!" I replied with a smile punching the air.

Paul chuckled and I blushed realizing that I completely went all coordinator geek on everyone, mainly Ruby who was curled in the fetal position in a corner crying. Sapphire said not to worry about him.

The triplet's went to cooking and whistled as it rained, Chili pouted and said "this has been the worst day yet!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>N now has a Cottonee (Got the Idea from these really cute N and White pictures!) the same with the 4kids, my sister just got home from Texas today and we were both in the living room and talking about it, so I couldn't help but laugh when she brought up Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridge series and how they always blame 4kids for it being so bad.<strong>_

_**ARCEUS Silver and Lyra still won't say they are going out even after all that! They are stubborn! N had his smart moments in this, along with his dumb moments but N wouldn't be N without his dumb moments. **_

_**Anyways hopped you like it. Before you get mad, I own nothing, sorry. **_

_**R&R! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**:D Emerald's Birthday what do you guys think will happen? Can't wait to hear if you guys liked it, I liked making this Chapter, hope you guys liked the song.**_

_**Reshizek1636: Thank you, I wasn't going to add it but my sister and I were talking about it and I have a YGIA app on my phone and I was playing so I had to add it! I just picked the two Anime's that I knew at the top of my head that they messed up so badly with! I mean they can't even say Sakura right it sounds like they call her Sukura and don't get me started on Tokyo Mew Mew! I love the Pictures of White and N! He always ends up tackling her to the ground where we can't see and does naughty stuff to her (Who knew N wasn't so innocent?) **_

_**Artemis the Moon Maiden: Thank you ^^ Hope you like this Chapter I had fun writing it!**_

_**Mednin: Your welcome, I knew you would like it! Sadly I couldn't find that shipping for Buneary and Weavile, but they are cute together, I think they will end up together in the Story don't know yet. I really loved your comment! It made me laugh and when I told my Boyfriend about your comment he laughed as well and said he was glad that you like the story. (Yay) and the kiss were to get her to shut up but it turned into something else.**_

_**Dia wasn't very happy was he? Munchlax didn't care as long as he had food XD. I love IkariShipping! So not much of the other couples will be in it besides a few that I am completely obsessed with (SoulSilver and FerrisWheel). And we need a rivalry between Paul and Piplup since Piplup gets more boob action than anyone else!**_

_**Glad you liked the chapter!**_

_**() who knows where N sleeps, maybe on his skating ramp. Who knows?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I wish I did though, if that happened then all the game and Manga characters would be in the Anime! On with the story!**_

* * *

><p>We got up early the next morning, Emerald was still sound asleep, and we didn't tell him to wake up early. That gave us time to set up for the small birthday morning breakfast, the guys made muffins, pancakes, French toast, and well the works! Blue was so looking forward to this tomorrow.<p>

We placed his gifts in the living room, set his place and made sure his Pokemon were ready to give him a huge hug, it was going to be fun since his Pokemon get jealous of each other over him, I heard one time his Sudowoodo and Sceptile fought over who got to feed him once.

Harley, Yumiko and Aly were over early this morning to help celebrate the birthday Yumiko also brought along her little Vulpix, Trip took pictures of her and said thanks, Vulpix seemed confused but didn't say anything about it.

We were glad that they each had gifts for Emerald as well. There were two other people who came that I never met before, one was a boy while the other was a girl, the girl was wearing a white and red dress that went to her knees, and her hair was the same shade of red as Silver's hair but it went to her chin with some of it pointing up in a weird style that kind of reminded me of a Latias, on her dress was a weird triangle, and her eyes were a gold color.

The boy was a little taller than she was, he was wearing a pair of white jeans and a blue shirt, on his shirt was the same strange triangle, his hair was a sky blue color like his shirt and styled like the girls, and his eyes were red.

There was something about the two of them that didn't seem human! Paul walked over to me and whispered "It's Latios and Latias, they are friends of Emerald, and Yellow said they are so close that he lets them call him "Rald" at least that's all I know." I nodded and helped him set the table, Latios and Latias were watching looking around the living room.

"You two are welcome to go to Emerald's room and surprise him when he wakes up." Yellow told them with a smile, Latias looked at Latios with a smile.

"…" Latias opened her mouth but it was the same with Red, no words came out. Yellow understood though.

"Don't worry, I can hear your thoughts, so you can talk to me like that if you wish, and yeah. I'm sure it will be alright." She lead them to Emeralds room and smiled, when they were gone Harley wrapped his arms around Paul's and my neck.

"Alright who are the quiet people?" we shrugged and went back to work, we weren't going to let him find out there was a legendary here… even if White had a legendary on her right now… same with Blue…. And Diamond… "Oh come on you two I know you know! Your faces say it all!"

"No Harley we don't know who they are, so go sit down and drink some orange juice!" Paul snapped sending him a glare. Harley pouted but went to sit down anyways.

"AHHH" Emerald screamed from his room, we laughed and waited for him to come in, Brock was putting the food on the plates as we waited with the help of Misty, we smiled when Emerald ran in with Latios and Latias behind him.

Harley took one look at Emerald and laughed, he sent a glare at Harley and ran into the little dining room where everyone was, we all screamed happy birthday to him.

He had a blank face but then smiled and said thanks, he hopped in his seat with Latios and Latias on each side of him, they smiled at him and Brock placed a plate in front of him, "Scott said he couldn't make it but he wishes you a happy birthday along with Grandpa." Green explained with a grin as he made himself another cup of coffee.

Emerald nodded as Crys gave him a cup of juice; he said thanks with a huge smile. We sat down together and ate; Harley, Yumiko and Aly were amazed with the food and said it was amazing.

"Well oh course! Brock is an amazing cook and combined with the triplets who don't only own a gym but it doubles as a restaurant!" Iris explained with a smile on her face.

"Ooo amazing" Harley replied clapping his hands as he ate his food, Brock, and the triplets smiled and ate their food.

"_So Rald, what do you want to do today?"_ Latias asked using Telepathy but moving her mouth so the others wouldn't tell that she was talking in our minds.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to Layuda Island," we nodded in agreement and finished eating; we finished eating and put the plates up. "Also that battle with Platinum wouldn't be so bad." Harley looked at Emerald and frowned.

"Who's platinum?" Platinum couched and stood up.

"I forgot, I told him my name was missy sine I don't give commoners my name." she left to her room to change clothes, Pearl nodded at Harley and chuckled.

"At first Dia… no Diamond and I used to call her Missy because Chatler heard someone call her Missy so we called her that the whole time. Until we found out her real name," Diamond nodded eating some rice balls. Where he gets his food I will never know, I know dad used to eat like him and never gained any weight so he will be the same way!

"Well, let's get out of Pajamas." Blue said getting up and going to her room, she was wearing a robe so the perverts wouldn't see hers it was an order from Green so of course she listened so he wouldn't pout, it would have been funny to see Green pout.

We agreed and the guests waited in the living room watching Music videos while we changed into our outfits for today, Misty was wearing a sleeveless vest with a large blue button on the front with matching shorts. I'm sure she was wearing a red swimsuit under it. She had Short orange boots with a Spheal backpack to carry her stuff in.

May had on a black short sleeve jacket that had five roses in a circle over a pink and black long sleeve shirt a blue shirt that had a pocket on each leg white socks and a pair of orange and white sneakers.

Lyra was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black shorts. She had red and black socks that went all the way up to her mid-thigh with black sneakers. Her hair was tied in their normal pig tails, the only thing different was that her hat was black with a dark red ribbon tied around it.

I was wearing a black shirt with a light purple hoodie over it. Blue shorts; my hair was tied up in a ponytail. I put on a pair of black high tops, and added my Beanie, I picked Piplup up and we went to join the others.

We held in laughs when we found that Emerald was sitting in a chair, towel around with Ruby and Sapphire standing next to him. Ruby had a grin on his face as he held a pair of scissors; he was wearing his glasses instead of his contacts.

Sapphire was holding up a magazine and pointing to a picture, Emerald on the other hand was freaking out! "I don't want a haircut! It helps me look taller!" He kept on saying, Sapphire and Ruby didn't seem to listen though.

"I say if we cut it to his shoulders he should still be able to fix his hair how it normally is." Ruby said; Sapphire nodded looking at the pictures then his hair.

"Hey Silver, N. if you two want an hair cut next just say something okay?" Ruby asked Silver shook his head and looked at Lyra raising a brow at her, she spun around for him and wink. He looked away with a small blush on his face that Gold started to poke at him for.

N shook his hair as well and looked like he was ready to leave, Yumiko and Aly were playing with Cottonee and couldn't believe they got to see a Pokemon from a different region, N looked at them and smiled, "we found Cottonee in my hair! He's a day old as well!" Yumiko and Aly looked at N with a strange look.

"Oh, White was digging in my hair and she pulled the Egg out, my hair is a mommy" he gave a big grin when Cottonee flew up to him, he smiled and hugged Cottonee, "yeah, I think they are pretty also, but do you want to know who I think is really pretty?" We eyed N waiting for what he would say.

He leaned down to Cottonee and whispered it in his ears… does Cottonee even have ears? Oh well, but we couldn't hear who he said looks pretty. "What are we staring at?" I jumped and let out a yelp when I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around me, when I realized it was Paul I let out a breath and sent him a glare for scaring me!

"You look… cute" he mumbled looking me over and resting his head on my shoulder; I blushed and giggled looking at him the best I could. He didn't like trying something new does he? All he was wearing were a pair of shorts that went a little past his knees, Sneakers and a green short sleeve shirt. His hair was in his face as well; I rolled my eyes but kept quiet.

"Thank you, you look cute as well." I replied pulling him over to the couch, we sat down and waited for the others. White came in after a while with Iris and they grinned walking over to us and taking a seat.

White had on a white tank top with her back vest, but she was also wearing a black skirt that had white leggings, with short boots, her hair was up in its normal style and two white roses in her hair.

Iris was wearing a pair of shorts with green leggings and a pair of boots, she had on a Green long sleeve sweater that she had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her hair was how it normally was but with a hat on top of her head. Axew had a little green scarf around his neck making them match!

Trip took a picture of all of us when he came in and I sent him a glare! All the other times he got a picture of me I had made sure my hair was okay but this time he just took a picture without warning!

"Alright Silver, tomorrow we are going to a club, think you can make Max a fake ID?" Blue asked leaning over the chair he was sitting in, he let out a grunt and called Max and Trip over. Trip seemed confused for why he was needed to come over but he went anyways,

"Alright Trip I need you to take a picture of Max… and Max I need you to look serious and not dorky." The two did as they were told; Silver nodded then pulled out a laptop he had in his bag.

_Hey, I've been driving all over town_

_On my cellphone wearin' it out_

_And I've finally tracked you down_

I looked at the TV and smirked, it was funny that this song would be on now when Silver is making a Fake ID for Max. Paul looked over and chuckled a little, "I think this is a perfect time for the song to be playing if you ask me." Paul whispered, I nodded and looked over at Silver.

_Hey, everybody says you're the man_

_The final piece to my master plan_

_You got my world in the palm of your hand_

Silver was uploading the Picture that Trip took of Max onto the little laptop he had Max and Trip watched over his shoulder and were amazed with what they saw.

_Well I know that you got it_

_Come on and just sell it_

_Got the cash up in my pocket_

_You know I gotta get it_

Silver asked Trip for his ID and Trip gave it to him confused, Silver placed the ID on the coffee table and typed stuff down, Trip frowned at that "Why couldn't you use your own ID for that?" Silver looked at him with the 'seriously' face. Trip thought about it for a moment before letting out a breath, "sorry."

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

"Max you do know this isn't going to be for free right?" Silver asked with a smirk, Max narrowed his eyes at him and nodded.

"How much will I have to pay?" He asked watching Silver slowly.

_Hey, don't even think about tellin' me no_

_It's only twenty minutes till the show_

_Hey mister turn it over let's go_

"Well fifteen if you want it as paper and twenty-five for laminated." He replied, Max dug in his pockets and pulled the money out. Silver smirked as he worked.

_No, I ain't gonna need a receipt_

_Just make sure that it looks like me_

_So the bouncer don't call the police_

Max watched pushing his glasses up his nose and whistled when Silver hit print… wait we have a printer here? He got up from his seat and left the room, we watch him walk down the hall and come back a little later, holding a small rectangle, he was also carrying a portable lamenter… since when did he get this stuff.

_And don't tell my daddy_

_Stole the keys to his Caddy_

_And don't dilly dally_

_I gotta get the hell out of this alley _"Are you sure this will work?" Max asked, as Silver handed it to him and took the money, he counted it and put it in his wallet.

"Of course, do you not trust me?" Silver asked as he went back to his Computer, "I made my own ID once I found out who my father was I couldn't let People in… the police force find out or any other places that takes ID's."

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

By the time they realized what the song that was playing was they broke out laughing. Silver went over to Emerald and started to whisper something to him. Emerald gave Silver a nod and he returned to his computer and told Trip to take a picture of our two legendary friends here.

_Here's my money, now get out of my way_

_Gonna push my luck right up to the stage_

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister, hey mister_

Trip handed his camera to Silver and he repeated the process, Latios and Latias watched this time through. "What do you want your names to be?" Silver asked in a low enough voice for us to hear but Harley, Yumiko and Aly couldn't.

"_How about Nicoletta?_"Latias asked Silver, he nodded and typed it down; she smiled and skipped over to Emeraldhe smiled at her and looked over at Latios.

Him and Silver were talking and thinking of names, when finally Emerald walked over and said "Nova?" Silver and Latios looked at each other nodding and Silver typed it.

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

I looked down at the Pokemon and giggled when they were dancing to the song like how they were dancing to it in the video, Platinum was copying them failing at the dance, Paul and I couldn't help but laugh when she made Pearl and Dia dance with her.

They were dancing better then Platinum was, when she sent us a glare we looked away, Paul let out a chuckle and we looked back over at Silver to find that he was printing the ID's now.

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_Hey mister, hey mister_

Silver handed them their ID's and Emerald mumbled something under his breath as he paid Silver fifty dollars. Silver counted it and smiled sitting down, "pleasure doing business with you." He put the money away and Blue rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways are you guys ready to leave?" Blue asked looking at everyone. We nodded and got up from our seats. Once Blue made sure everyone was ready herself we left.

"Wait we can't go to Layuda Island." Crys said with a frown, everyone let out a groan and looked at Crys.

"Aww but Crys why can't we go there?" Ash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, if you must know Due to electric storms above the island, the only way to get to the island is by having a fast Pokemon; most people would suggest _Latios and Latias_. But we don't know where we can find any of them. So Emerald please pick another place." She empathized Latios and Latias since they were here with us.

"Um alright how about we go to Mitonga Island? Where the Old Mansion is?" Emerald asked looking at us, we nodded and Green called Booker, they talked for a while before Green hung up and walked to the docks.

"He is sending Nick over now, so let's wait for now." He explained to us, so we went to the docks and waited. Cottonee was floating around our heads with N chasing after him; he laughed and told Cottonee not to be swept away by the wind.

He nodded and stayed close mainly playing with White who held onto him and giggled. "N what does Cottonee evolve into?" I asked, he smiled and pulled out a little flip book that had a Picture of the two legendary Dragons both he and White have.

"Whimsicott, but the only way he can evolve into one is by giving him a Sun Stone and I don't have one." N explained showing me a picture of it. I awed at it, it looked like a cute little sheep with its giant cotton covering most of it.

"Whimsicott is one of my favorite Pokemon! They are so soft and snuggly" White explained. Lillipup was looking up at Cottonee that was on top of White's head and barked.

N blushed from something he was thinking about, I waved it off and looked over at Paul, he was talking with Ash, Drew and Silver. I guess he got over the hatred he had for Ash, even if I thought he was over that by the time Ash beat him in the Sinnoh league but I guess not. Oh well, the one thing I was glad about today is that we got to hang out with not one but TWO legendary Pokemon! That was so awesome.

Also it was Emerald's Birthday and tomorrow we are going to a club, can't wait to see Paul dance, I giggled at the thought of it. "What's so funny?" N asked looking at me, I told him what I was thinking about and he laughed as well. "Hey, do you think you can get Paul to smile? I mean I have seen him grin a very scary grin but I have never seen him actually smile."

I gave N a shocked look but agreed to anyways. Now I just need to find a way to get him to smile before the day is over.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys, ready to go?" Nick asked form his ship, we nodded and got on the ship and watched the ocean, "sorry about the weather, it usually isn't like this," he added from the wheal.<p>

"It's alright; it's probably some legendary Pokemon out to play." N replied resting his elbows on the ledge and rested his head on his hands with a smile on his face. White and Bianca were talking and they both let out a squeal and whispered something to each other.

"Why do girls have to squeal?" Paul asked walking over and put his arms around my waist, I blushed and watched as May, Misty and Lyra giggled before running off to talk with the other guys.

I leaned on him and just watched my friends as they giggled to each other and made the boys confused. "I hope you're not expecting me to dance tomorrow," he mumbled into my hair, I gave him a pouting look and nodded my head; "I don't dance, not in my nature."

"I'll get you to dance, and to smile." I whispered the last part with a giggle.

"What was that last part? Get me to smile?" he whispered in my ear and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Come on you two get a room!" Barry shouted from next to Aly, she rolled her eyes but laughed when we blushed.

"Aww Barry you and Aly would make a cute couple!" I replied making the both of them blush; Paul smirked and pulled me over to Ash, Drew, Silver, Lyra, Misty and May.

"Yo," Ash waved with a grin when he saw that Paul and I were holding hands, "glad to see Mr. Grumpy finally broke and got together with Dawn!" He shouted, Paul sent him a glare and I raised a brow confused.

When it finally clicked I gave Paul a little smirk and poked his cheek, "aww so how long have you liked me Paul?" I asked with a giggle that the girls joined in with as we poked at Paul asking him questions.

Silver laughed while Drew and Ash held back their chuckles. Paul let out a growl and left pulling me with him, I couldn't help but giggle at him, and he was so cute when he was embarrassed!

* * *

><p>"Alright here we are, if you need a right back the ship will be at the village, you can cross Booker's Bridge to get there." Nick told us, we nodded and waved as he left.<p>

"The old man has a bridge named after him?" Silver asked as we walked around Tilt Village, we passed the Diner that Platinum owns… again how did we not know she was so rich? Well we did just didn't know she was that rich, anyways back to the topic of what we were doing.

Blue was checking out all of the Clubs that were hidden where people couldn't find them, _"So there are many things to do, what do you want to do first Rald?" _Latias asked with a smile, Emerald shrugged and looked around; we just walked where ever and looked at whatever was there.

We check out all the sites, had lunch, a few battles, and even played around making us look like a bunch of idiots. Did we care? Not really, did we try not to act like idiots? Nope, we acted away and just laughed at each other.

Platinum laughed at us since she didn't join in… until Pearl pulled her in and made her join. "Hey I know, Dia let's practice!"

"R-r-right now?" Dia groaned as Pearl ran over to him.

"Come on act stupid so I can hit you!" Pearl made a fist as he ran.

"HUH?"

"AND PUT DOWN THAT SNACK!"

"W-W-WHAT!"

"Speaking of Pokemon!" Pearl started.

"Speaking of Pokemon!" Dia repeated.

"They sure have a lot of special abilities don't they?"

"That's right."

"How many of them do you know?"

"Not a one."

"What? You don't remember a single one?"

"That's my **Dis**ability." Pearl went flying and we laughed.

"Oh, come on! You must at least remember **one!** You'll need yo in battle!"

"I will?"

"For instance, **my** favorite is Pickup!"

"Oh I know that one! My sister has one of that right?"

"Idiot that's **Piplup**! And I'm talking about ABILITY not a **POKEMON!" **Pearl hit Dia and froze when we laughed, or at least at the comedy part and not him hitting my brother part.

"That's funny, you two should be comedians." N said laughing, Pearl and Dia just stared at N.

"N, they are comedians…" White explained patting his head, he made an "O" shaped face and nodded, Dia and Pearl still just started at him but they snapped out of it when Platinum giggled at them.

"Are you laughing?" Pearl asked, Platinum put on a blank face and shook her head.

"No, not one bit." She replied Pearl sent her a glare.

"I just heard you giggle though," Platinum shook her head and looked away rubbing Rapidash head Rapidash smiled and looked at Diamond and Pearl, Pearl was still glaring at Platinum but he stopped when she glared at him.

* * *

><p>"So what do you kids want to do now?" Brock asked while he laughed at us, we rolled our eyes at him and shrugged, "well Emerald what do you want to do before it gets to dark?" Brock asked, Emerald shrugged and looked at the sky.<p>

"Well we could head back, it is getting late and we went everywhere, we been to the Daybreak Ruins, Dangerous cliff, Noir Forest and ran away from the Dusclops before they attacked us for looking around, the Old Mansion, Tilt Village and we are on the Mitonga Road right now."

Oh how I hated the Dangerous cliff! I made me freak out so I stayed close to Paul not wanting to get hurt, luckily for me that didn't happen and Paul didn't get hurt either! But let's just say there were a few mad Pokemon by the time we left.

So we headed back to Tilt Village to cross Booker's Bridge… still need to find out the name for that, I'm sure it's something cool and all, but for now we need to cross it. It didn't take long to get to Tilt Village and the same for getting to the Bridge, it was a small town, so when we got to the bridge we stood frozen, and that was one long bridge!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted and made a pouting face, I say the guys rolled their eyes but the girls… minus Sapphire agreed with me; at least we had the power of girls… even if mostly everyone here is a guy… plus Sapphire.

They sent us a glare and we let out a sigh before following, Platinum had the right idea riding on Rapidash, but of course she got to since she was the one who brought a Pokemon to ride on, it would be weird to ride on Mamoswine, and all my other Pokemon are two small to ride on so that was out of the picture for me.

Lyra might be able to pass that off with one of her Pokemon, but I don't think she would, she was ahead of all of us… along with Silver, they were arguing something or what not, I didn't really try to listen, I was still trying to get Paul to smile and N see it.

He always looks away when Paul smiles and it makes me mad sometimes! I mean how come when he looks Paul doesn't smile but when he looks away Paul smiles? He does it to annoy me and he knows it works! He say that I was getting annoyed and patted my back, I sent him a small glare and walked ahead to talk with May and Misty, White joined along with Bianca and all the other girls, we giggled and talked with each other.

You know about girl things… well mainly about the guys and how they were slave drivers making us walk this long bridge after that long walk to get here. They heard and sent us all a glare, we giggled and ignored them.

* * *

><p>"Finally we made it across!" May yelled as she fell to the ground and just laid there. Drew rolled his eyes and helped her back up.<p>

"C'mon May it wasn't that bad, and besides walking is healthy for everyone, after all the cake we are going to be eating this is a good thing… unless your Ash who never gets fat no matter what he eats!" the girls sent Ash a glare and he just shrugged running off with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pika said from Red's feet, Red looked down at Pika and smiled picking him and headed to Booker's village.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, they are having a Marathon of some kids playing all the Pokemon games to get all 649 Pokemon to raise money for Child's Play, I've been watching and they already have 91 Pokemon and raised $720.00 for it, they are only at 45% of what they need, but if you don't want to Donate and just watch them here's the side http: www. respawn –point .com/livestream/ just take out the spaces. **_

_**Okay, what did you guys think of the chapter? Good bad? I don't care if it was bad I want to hear it from you guys, also Friday, I will not be home (Idk how long that day I will be gone) because my Boyfriends Dad has some passes for a Water pack here and they are going to take me! (So excited haven't been there since last July.**_

_**Alright, some of the outfits I got from random Pictures, (Don't have the links sorry) BUT if you're a fan of K-on, Dawn, Lyra, Misty and May will have an outfit from them on (That I will put a link to promise!) **_

_**Anyways, hope you liked the story, please review. **_

_**Peace out! Ninetailsgirl94~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**First thing's first, Artemis and ReshiZek I hope you two like the outfits I have Yumiko and Aly in! If not then I am truly sorry, I'll try my best to find a really cute K-on outfit for them to wear so my fashion sense won't be bad!**_

_**Also school for me is going to be starting Friday the 19**__**th**__**. (I know who starts school on a Friday?) so that means I might not be working on any of my stories I have up (Still need to finish My SoulSilverShipping I know a bad title) but it's almost done, I have one more chapter for that… which I haven't touched since last Christmas) Along with Descoudres Academy but when I right that I don't like how the chapters come out… they feel a little too full of Drama for my liking so I'm going to re-write chapter 17 for that one. **_

_**And I'm thinking about making a new Ikarishipping story (But Dawn is from the game and not the Anime). It will have the Info on the BG with Johanna having Dawn and Dia at a young age and who their "Father" is. Giving me a yes if you want me to write it (Will have Frantic along with Diamond/OC) **_

_**I would also like to write a Shugo Chara Amuto story but Idk if that would happen. But back to the School thing, W00t I'm a senior this year so it's my last year of High school! (Not sure what I want to do when I go to college) but maybe just maybe might take up writing… (If I can get an Idea without involving something I enjoy like all my favorite stuff it would be so cool to write a Pokemon book but we all know I don't own Pokemon TuT)) Still thinking about it… wow this is a long Authors note; let's move on to the Disclaimer now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Yumiko and Aly, not even any of the songs in this Chapter now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p>Emerald really enjoyed his birthday yesterday, he got a very nice short haircut from Ruby and some cool gifts, we enjoyed the fact that he freaked out over getting his Pro-team Omega or Transformer's, Diamond was jealous and said that is what he wanted for his birthday.<p>

He got to battle Platinum and everyone else, he even got to spend time with Latios and Latias by themselves, his Pokemon fought over who got to spend more time with him and he didn't like that very much, We weren't going to have a birthday cake until tomorrow 'cause the guys don't want to have to bake two birthday cakes.

Blue and Emerald agreed to that so no one was mad, now we were waiting at the hotel. Blue and Green were the only ones who went out today, it was Blue's Idea so we didn't complain, Paul and I were in my room watching Buneary, Weavile, Froslass, Pachirisu, Piplup and Quilava play. I'm pretty sure that I heard N shout something about going outside to train with his Pokemon.

Paul lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, I looked down at him and rubbed his head, he let out a little growl and glared at me, I rolled my eyes and looked over at the Pokemon, Buneary and Weavile were flirting with each other, so I guess she was over her crush on Pikachu.

Froslass and Quilava stayed away from each other, Piplup and Pachirisu just giggled and played… really Pachirisu curled up in a ball on the dresser and fell asleep. "Froslass and Quilava don't like each other," I frowned and rested my head next to his.

He shook his head and looked at me, I gave him a smile and then a yelp when my head fell off the pillows, and I sent him a glare for stealing my pillows! I mean he really just completely stole my pillows! And I didn't even feel him moving me off of them! How did he do that?

He chuckled as he watched us, I sat up and glared down at him, "What was that for?" I asked, he sat up and gave me a look that said 'you know what you did.'

I giggled and looked away with a small blush on my face, I do know what I did; bet your wondering what it aren't you? Well I'll tell you; yesterday you remember how N asked me if I could get Paul to smile? Well when we were on our way home N was talking with Paul, Cheren, Trip and the triplets.

So I simply walked over and kissed Paul right then and there, when I pulled back he had this stupid smile on his face that reminded me of when Yellow and Red got together, it was a few summers ago. We had gone to a beach and Blue dared Yellow to just walk up to Red, kiss him and run like heck, so she did.

Red had the same smile that Ash does when he is having a retarded moment, and my Paul had the same look… it didn't help that Trip took a picture of it, which made Paul even madder but N thanked me with a smile.

"Troublesome," I was snapped out of my thoughts when Paul called me by that annoying nickname he calls me, "anyways, you know why I stole the pillows and if you want them back then you'll have to do something." He smirked and I gulped, backing away, he grabbed my arms and pulled me back to him.

"Arceus Troublesome what did you think it is?" He asked sounding annoyed, I blushed and looked away.

"Um, I don't want to think about it," I replied feeling my cheeks heat up even more; Paul just stared at me for a moment before chuckling.

"It's not that you little pervert," he laughed at me and I just glared at him! How dare he call me a pervert! He's the pervert! I punched his arm playfully and turned my back to him.

"Well then what is it?" I asked not looking back at him, I felt his arms around me and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Not make me dance later tonight," he whispered in my ear, I tried to hold back the shiver that went down my spine but I failed, he smirked into my neck and I let out a small yelp.

"To b-bad, you're going to d-d-dance!" I stuttered and mentally cursed at myself when he chuckled, "Dang it! I don't remember you ever being like this what happened?" I asked pushing him away from me with a huge blush on my face, he laughed and watched.

"I didn't get evil training lessons from a Kanto Elite four member if that's what you're asking." I eyed him and crawled over to him.

"Who was it?" I asked eyeing him, he looked away and smirked.

"It wasn't Ryan Karasu if that's what you're asking." I just stared at him with wide eyes as I let out a squeal.

"You know Ryan Karasu husband to Nikki Karasu a top coordinator and former Rival of my mom!" I screamed grabbed onto his shirt, he just stared at me confused before nodding.

"Yeah… I didn't know you knew about him… heck I didn't even know he was married, he seems too young to be married." I nodded and pulled out a magazine from under my bed.

I opened it to a page and showed him the page; it held a picture of a woman in her mid-twenties and a man in his late twenties, and a young girl around my age. The man was about six-two, with shoulder length dark blue hair and matching blue eyes, he had tan skin he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a black jacket, a pair of jeans and sneakers. The women was wearing a red short sleeve shirt that had a white undershirt on under it, and a pair of long gray pants and black boots that went to her mid-shin, her long brown hair hung down past her waist, a smile on her pale face and her big brown eyes shining.

Standing in the middling the girl was almost the same height as the women and they looked alike in every way besides the eyes and hair length, she was wearing a blue dress that went to her mid-thigh and tan boots that went to just below her knees, her skin was a bit tanner then her mother's but not as tan as her fathers.

"Who are they?" Paul asked confused I rolled my eyes at Paul. "Well besides the man, I know who he is but who are the two he's with?"

"That's his wife and daughter smart one! Its Ryan, Nikki and Luna Karasu," I replied and looked at them.

"There is no way she's their daughter she is around our age, and they seem too young to have a daughter our age!" He replied, I nodded and looked at the picture.

"They had Luna when they were around our age… I think younger but they still managed to reach their goals and become an elite four member and a top coordinator!" I replied with a smile, "At least he stayed with her once she had Luna, I believe they have twins who are around five," I added looking at the article.

He whistled and looked at the picture, Piplup joined and smiled up at me. I hugged him tight "hey do you two want come company?" we looked up at Lyra and Silver and gave a nod; they sat down on the bed and looked at the picture.

"Who are they?" Silver asked; Lyra just stared at him with a blank face.

"That's the Karasu family!" she explained playfully hitting his shoulder, he shrugged and took the magazine reading it.

"It says here that not only are the parents top coordinators and an Elite Four member but the daughter is studying under Professor Oak at the moment and will be studying with Professor Rowan soon to become a Pokemon Professor herself. Gary hadn't Gary said something about her before?"

Lyra nodded and smiled, "I met Luna before, and she's a sweet and very smart girl." Silver let out a grunt and read more.

"I wouldn't mind a battle with Ryan, he has some strong Pokemon. A Charizard, Ganger, Lapras, Steelix, Ninetails and a Lucario, and his Ninetails is a shiny one as well!" Silver smirked as he looked at his team.

"If you think that's cool then you will like Luna's team, she has a Shiny Riolu and a Shiny Umbreon." Lyra replied with a grin, both Paul and Silver whistled before Paul pulled me to lie down. Lyra giggled and went over to her bed with Silver.

I sent them a glare but they ignored me, "when do you think Green and Blue will be back? Ooo what do you think he got her?" I asked looking over at Lyra ignoring that Paul is trying to get my attaching; she shrugged and played with Silver's hair.

I let out a yelp when Paul bit my neck; I fell off of the bed making everyone laugh at me. "What was that for?" I asked pointing to Paul; he sat up and kept his blank face.

"You wouldn't look at me when I was trying to talk to you." he replied in a blank tone, Silver and Lyra watched.

"Hey Dain what's that on your neck?" she asked walking over and looked, I felt my face heat up when Lyra started to laugh, "wow I didn't know Paul gave you a hickey with just one little love bite." She giggled, Paul grinned and looked down at me, and I covered my neck with my scarf and tried to calm down the blush on my face.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled and got up face still red and sat back down, Paul pulled me into his lap I'm sure he had a grin on his face for something he was going to be planning something. "And here I thought you weren't a vampire." I giggled and looked away from him.

"Since when did we agree Paul was the vampire? What makes him cool enough?" Lyra asked.

"I said I'm a vampire… why am I a vampire?" Paul asked looking down at me. I smiled up at him with a big grin.

"Because Vampires are sexy, not the Twilight vampires though, vampires shouldn't sparkle at all, Silver would make a hot vampire as well wouldn't he Lyra?" I asked looking over at her; she blushed and looked away from us. Silver raised a brow and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well, what do you think Lyra?" Lyra got up from her seat and acted like someone called her so ran out of the room, Silver followed wanting to hear her answer.

I broke out laughing but froze when I remember that I was still in Paul's lap and he could hold me down if I tried to run away. "Now then, for that little comment of calling Silver "Hot" what will I do?" he made a thinking face.

I tried to get free but he managed to pin me down on the bed, "well, that hickey is a punishment enough but I don't think it would last that long, and considering we are going to a club tonight and I hope your outfit comes with something that can hide your neck." he whispered in my ear an evil tone in his voice.

I tried to squirm away bit to no end, he placed a few kisses on my neck before he decided to bit down again and sucked on my neck, I let out a yelp and squirmed even more, "Help, help!" I screamed to my Pokemon that were out… but they all just sat there and played with each other.

When he pulled back I rubbed at my neck and stared up at him, he had something in his eyes but before I could figure out what it was he got up and left the room. May, Misty and Lyra came in a little after Paul left, they stared at me for a second confused as to why my face was as bright as Silver's hair by now.

"Are you comfy?" May asked walking over, I blushed and quickly got under the covers. "Dawn what's wrong?" she added when she got to the point she was standing over me.

"N-n-nothing!" I stuttered and blushed even more then I wanted to.

"You sure, when we saw Paul leave he looked like he was going to explode from that blush on his face." Misty added, I heard the closet open and I peeked out to see that she was looking for an outfit to wear.

She pulled out a spaghetti strap black shirt that tied around her neck, black shorts and black boots that went to her knees. In her hair was a black and white flower that had a yellow flower in it, on her left hand was a black glove and on her right hand was a fake diamond ring.

May picked out a white Dress that had a black lining at the top of the dress, frills at the bottom; the strops were like giant pearls. She had on black and white striped tights, with white heels that had a black bow on them. On her right arm only she had a black glove that went a little past her elbow. In her hair were two white bows, one big the other little, in the middle of each bow was a purple pearl.

Lyra was wearing a half pure black dress and the other half was black and white stripes. It tied around her right shoulder, and had above the elbow black gloves, her tights were green with black heels; she tied her hair up in a bun on the left side of her head.

I decided to get out of bed and made sure that my hair covered my neck which it did might I add. The outfit that I was going to wear didn't come with anything for the neck but I'm sure I'll be able to find something.

But I picked out a black dress that went to my mid-thigh it went out, it had a black bow on the back of the dress, little frills on the top and three finger length straps, on my right arm there was a blue and black arm warmer. My tights were a light blue that matched the blue of the stripes.

I had on black heels and a black little hat on my head that had a pink ribbon around it; to finish it off I put on a ribbon big enough to cover the Hickey and tied it into a nice bow with its ends flowing out.

If you're wondering, we are cosplaying tonight, incase this sort of event happened mom had made us all different outfits, she made us the outfits from the awesome anime _K-on. _Misty is _Ritsu Tainaka, _May is _Yui Hirasawa;_ Lyra is the lovely _Tsumugi Kotobuki_ or _Mugi_ for short. And I am _Mio Akiyama. _

Mom had made us these outfits a while ago before we even decided to go, she saw the pictures of K-on when they were over after school and surprised us with the outfits when she was done making them! She got ever detail right to it which is why my mom is so awesome.

I was planning on wearing this Outfit in a Hoenn contest but this is a great time to wear it for the first time! I just can't wait to see what they guys are going to wear tonight. "Dawn remind me to thank Johanna when we see her. These outfits are so awesome!" May shouted as she spun around.

"Yeah Drew is going to be drooling all over you May, you would make a great Yui if you hair was short enough and you played the electric guitar." Lyra gave a small evil laugh when May blushed and looked away.

"Hey Dawn, why are you wearing that ribbon? Mio doesn't have a ribbon for that outfit." Misty asked walking over, I blushed and quickly thought of something.

"Well you see, I decided to add just a little touch to it!" I smiled; I like that idea, good job Dawn, and good job indeed since Misty believed it.

"Well then, let's go check out how the others are!" May said running to the living room. And yes that was with heels my friends; you will be surprised how well some people can run in heels.

We followed May into the living room and smiled at everyone. Crys ran over to us with a smile on her face, she was wearing a loose fitting white shirt that had three flowers on it, one on each shoulder and the other on her chest. The main design on the shirt was that it had a sideways eye on it, it was pretty weird but it looked good, it showed her belly button, on her left wrist was a pink wrist band, she had in a dark blue skirt that went to her mid-thigh, and a white belt to keep it there. She had on a pair of black leggings that went a little below her knees and to finish it off she was wearing a pair of black-heel boots.

Under her right eye was a blue diamond, Sapphire was next, she was wearing a blue backless dress that tied around her neck, it went to her mid-thigh and around her waist was a white ribbon. She was wearing dark blue leggings and a pair of heel boots that went to her mid-thigh.

Zoey was next, she was wearing a blue shirt that showed her belly button as well, but she also showed a little cleavage which I'm sure Kenny would like. It was long sleeve but she had her sleeves rolled up to a little before the elbow. She had on an oval necklace and a pair of black jean shorts that went a little above her ankle. A white belt around her waist and a pair of white flats.

Yellow was wearing a yellow dress that went to her mid-thigh, at the end of the dress was brown, around her waist was a white, her sleeves were white as well and she had a necklace that looked the same as Zoey's. She had on back stockings with heels that matched her dress. Her long blond hair was tied in a messy bun that had some of it hanging out.

White was wearing a green dress that had a slit in the left side showing her black under shirt; around the rim of the dress were blue flowers. Around her waist was a black belt that had a golden circle. She had on a pair of Black tights under it, with orange heels. She had on two black gloves and a black hair band to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was completely down and curly.

Platinum was next, she had on a white and blue striped shirt, over it was a black short sleeve jacket, she had on a white puffy shirt that went to her knees. She was wearing a pair of white heels and a sailor's hat. Her hair was completely down.

Bianca was wearing a red dress that went to her mid-thigh, a pair of red boots, and a white jacket to cover the dress; she had on a black chocker necklace. Her hair was tied to the side in a tiny pig tail.

Last there was Iris, she was wearing a green dress, it had hints of light green and dark green on it, her hair was tied in two pony tails instead of its usual style. The dress went down to, you guessed it her mid-thigh. Around her waist was tied a dark green ribbon that went around once and then hung low with the bow on her thigh, and a pair of green heels.

The only one's who's outfit I didn't see was Blue's but she hasn't gotten back yet. The same with Yumiko and Aly, they were still king of mad that they were a year younger than they had to be. (Aly two years younger since she was fourteen). So Silver made them fake ID's. Needless to say if he was to take Lyra out on a date he wouldn't have to worry about the bill.

"Dawn thank you and your mom for making us these outfits, they are so cute!" Bianca screamed as she spun around in her outfit, I laughed and watched all of them, they liked their outfits very much.

"How about you girls get together so I can take a picture," Trip asked walking in, I made sure my hair was good before I went over with the others and we each picked a pose. Trip took a few pictures and smiled. "Thanks girls, when are Blue and Green getting back? Along with Harley, Yumiko and Aly coming over?" he asked looking over at Red who shrugged.

"How about right now?" Blue said walking into the room and looked at everyone, "why don't you girls look cute, let me guess Johanna made all of those didn't she? Wow she is amazing but then again she was a top coordinator so that would explain it!" we nodded with smiles each.

"Awesome, well I'm going to go change real fast." Blue hurried off to her room to change, we smiled and took seats the boys didn't really dress up, just threw on a pair of pants that would be good for a club and the same for shirts and shoes.

"You guys look great as well, at least the colors match your dates," I told them and smiled, most of them were black since most of our outfits were black, that and black and white goes with everything.

"We are men, we don't care about fashion… besides Ruby and Kenny but they are Coordinator's so it's alright." Gary explained as he sat down in a chair at the dining table.

"Well I'm just glad you guys match, the triplet's look handsome, all wearing colors that match their hair and eyes." I giggled and heard a low growl from Paul, eep. I'm going to be punished again later aren't I? Yeah I'm pretty sure I was going to be punished.

Blue came back in a little later wearing the dress mom made for her, I don't know how she managed to pick outfits that matched us but she was amazing at that, but Blue was wearing a black Dress that was a one shoulder dress, it was her left shoulder, she had on a black fluffy chocker around her neck and a sash around her stomach that tied into a bow at the back. Like all the other dresses it went to her mid-thigh and had on green fish-nets and a pair of black heels, her hair was in twin tails that were tied up by a dark red ribbon.

Green just stared at her with a smirk, she sat down in his lap a smile on her face, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest and whispered something in her ear. Silver rolled his eyes when she giggled at it. Silver didn't like all the flirting Green was doing to his "Big sister". It had been that way since they first started out six years ago.

There was a knock at the door and Emerald went to get it, he had his stilts on to make him look taller, and like always it works, his shirt was to long as well. He opened the door and let the three of them in.

Aly was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt under a red jacket that showed her belly, a black short skirt that had a long back to it, and boots that went to her knees, her long brown hair was down like always. She looked pretty for a tomboy if I do say so.

Yumiko was wearing a gothic Lolita type of dress that had the works; her hair was up in twin tails a white Vincha with black lacing and a black bow on each end. Harley was wearing something that matched Yumiko's outfit. So we were all ready to go!

"Are we all ready to go?" Blue asked excited and ready to dance the night away. We nodded and let Blue lead the way.

* * *

><p>"ID?" The guard asked making sure no one under the age of Sixteen got in, now to see if Silver did a good job or not. Aly handed him her ID and waited not worried at all. "Alright <em>Nagato Yuki<em> you may go in." She took her ID back and walked in. I help back a giggle at the name she chose for herself. It's from some anime that a friend of mine from school watches.

Yumiko handed her ID next and seemed completely calm since Aly was able to get in without a worry, "Okay _Ada Vessalius_ you may go in." Yumiko took her ID and walked in, Max was next, he handed his Fake ID and he looked Mature for his age at the moment thanks to Ruby.

The guard looked down at Max and raised a brow, "You seem a little too short to be sixteen." Max looked nervous.

"His parents aren't that tall either, it's a genetic thing." Ruby said making it up on the spot, "_Tadase_ and I grew up together!" He quickly added with a smile, the Guard looked at the both of them and let Max in. Aly and Yumiko high-fived him and waited for the others, who got in with flying colors.

It was loud in here, and it seemed like it would be easy to lose each other, have to make sure Max didn't get to far away or we would lose him, at least he has his Pokegear on him.

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

Once everyone was in we grabbed a table and went to dance… besides Paul and I, since he didn't want to dance, I sent him a glare and sat across from him, he watched Ash and Misty dance, who knew Ash could dance?

Drew and May were even dancing together and they were awesome! Yumiko had pulled Harley to the dance floor as soon as he got in and I couldn't help but smile that Barry and Aly were dancing together, when we first met Aly she yelled at Barry but when they got to know each other she opened up and they were friends now.

Barry seemed like he liked her… more then he likes Paul at least, he is cooling down on being Paul's fan boy to spend more time with Aly, it was cute. "Why aren't you two dancing?" Blue asked as she walked up to the table. Paul just stared at her with his same emotionless face.

"I don't dance, Troublesome can dance if she wants to." I sent him a glare for the nickname but frowned.

"If I dance then so are you, I mean even Silver looks like he is having a good time," I pointed over at Silver who was dancing with Lyra, I bet she made him dance with her.

_Just singing like_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people_

_Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the cool kids_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_Its my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

"Come on Paul don't be a party pooper! Have some funny!" Blue grabbed our arms and pulled us to the dance floor.

I noticed something different about her but I couldn't quite put it together, she noticed and smiled at me. "Oh, I'm going to tell everyone together, so you will have to wait!" She giggled and let go of us, and went to dance with Green.

Paul froze and looked away from me, I giggled and started to dance to the music even if it was ending and starting up to a new song.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_you don't let it go let it go with it_

_'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

I noticed that Paul didn't look very at ease with dancing, so I helped him. "I just want to sit down," he growled but I refused to let him leave until he at least gets one good dance in before a slow song which I am making him dance to no matter what he says.

_You said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_and since that day_

_you stole my heart_

_and you're the one to blame_

Sapphire was going crazy on the dance floor and making Ruby laugh, she managed to get him into the same rhythm as she was in, and they were awesome! Even N managed to get into the song even if he didn't know what some of the words meant.

_Yeah_

_and that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_since every day and everything has_

_felt this right_

_and now you're turning all around_

_and suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

I sing along with the song and managed to get a smile out of Paul, he was so handsome when he smiled, if only he would do it more often than that would be wonderful. I saw him eyeing the ribbon around my neck and an evil smirk grew to his face, he leaned down and whispered in my ear "see what happens when I get to punish you." I felt a shiver run down my spine and I pushed him away going back to dancing.

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I will do it all over again_

Paul managed to get a few good moves in but failed at everything else and I saw him blush with frustration and embarrassment, I calmed him down with a kiss. "I'm going to sit down." He left the dance floor and made me frown, I followed and sat next to him.

_You said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_it took one look_

_and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_and since that day_

_you stole my heart_

_and you're the one to blame_

"Will you at least dance with me for a slow song? You don't have to go crazy like Sapphire and Ruby are" we looked over at them and laughed, he agreed and we just watched as everyone danced, Max even found a cute girl around his age and they danced.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

As the song came to an end and another came Paul went to get us some drinks, I waited and smiled watching my friends dance and have a great time, Platinum and Pearl were also having fun dancing, Dia was sitting at the table with us since he couldn't dance either.

"Don't worry Dia, there will be someone to dance with promise!" I told him patting his head; he rolled his eyes and looked at Paul as he walked back with three drinks.

"Alright here's the punch… why did you want Punch anyways?" Paul asked setting the drinks down.

"Hey, hey you! Don't drink that punch!" A random girl with dark red hair pigtails, wearing a dress that had three different shades of blue, top was a regular blue, middle was light blue while the bottom was the same shade as my hair. She had on a white jacket and black flats.

"Why not?" Paul asked confused and eyed the girl like she was a mad woman. Which she probably was but there are many crazy people so oh well.

"Because my sister spiked the punch bowl when people weren't looking, she can be a bit of a drunk for an eighteen your old." The girl replied to Paul and eyed him like he was a mad man.

"Never mind on the punch." Dia replied and didn't even reach for the punch; N on the other hand as soon as he got to the table grabbed the cub and drank it. "No wait N don't drink that… punch… if he gets drunk off of one cup then we are dead." He added; Paul and I nodded looking at N.

* * *

><p><em><strong>W00t Chapter 8! I kind of liked it kind of didn't… If you didn't like the Hickey part it had to be done, in ALL the Ikarishipping fanfiction I read there has never been ONE Hickey in it and what is a beginning relationship without the Hickey? (O.o I remember mine I was so embarrassed and didn't even know I had it until a friend saw it!) I hope you guys liked it! Here are all the Pictures to the outfits, (They are not in order and some outfits aren't even in it!) Just removes the spaces.<strong>_

_**http:/ www . zero chan . net/192882 (Yuki the purple head for Aly's outfit)**_

_**http:/ www . zero chan . net/438795 (Its Mikuru the red head for Yumiko's outfit)**_

_**http: / www . zero chan . net/245671**_

_**http:/ www . zero chan . net/682334**_

_**http:/ www . zero chan . net/658099**_

_**http:/ www . zero chan . net/179859**_

_**http:/ www . zero chan . net/648108**_

_**Just wanted to point out that I do not own these characters or their outfits, but I hope you guys liked the story. I don't own any of the songs either, but I do love them!**_

_**But what kind of Drunk do you think N will be? Will he be the easily drunk kind, smart kind or idiot kind? I already know what kind he is but I want to see what you guys think.**_

_**The Karasu family is based on me and my boyfriend but Luna is a fake character and she was made up for our Role Play (It's a Pokemon RP). **_

_**Do you think it was kind of perverted with the hickey? And the whole Paul having to punish Dawn for calling Silver a "Hot Vampire?" (Obsessed with Vampires).**_

_**I hope no one hated it.**_

_**Reshizek1636: I believe you are thinking of this picture http:/ www . zero chan . net/251725 because that is where I got the idea from (All credit goes to the person who made that picture), they did mess up some good anime's! At least they didn't get Tsubasa! **_

_**Mednin: I love your comments! They just make me laugh! I believe everyone wants to be like Ash and Dia and not gain any weight I know I do. My brother eats like a pig and he doesn't gain that much weight, men! I hate that about them! Paul didn't know what to say, I'm sure he wanted to say something else but was a bit embarrassed to say anything like that so he said cute, you know men, they will like a girl for a long time but never say anything (Take Drew he always gives May roses but never asks her out! idiot! **_

_**Atremis: Thank you :D I love it when I get comments saying how much people love my stories, it makes my day… nights. And ah alright thanks for telling me! I think I will have them get a hair cut… but then it wouldn't be them, I mean Emerald only had long hair to make him look taller (But he will grow on his own.) I think they might do a truth or dare chapter, don't know yet. Not sure how long this story will be at the moment.**_

_**But there will be a truth or Dare chapter. Also don't hate me for the outfits if you don't like them! Also first Person who can find out what Blue's secret is then you will get a Cyber cookie and a sneak peak into the next chapter!**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9, hope you guys like it, there will be country music in this chapter so sorry if you hate country, maybe some Thompson Square along with Taylor swift and Carrie Underwood. So heads up! Hopping to have Utau's Heartful song in this chapter! Wish me luck!**_

_**Artemis: . sorry, I was half asleep when I wrote that chapter, it was to keep me awake so I could go to sleep early and wake up early so I can A) get back to a normal sleeping time for school. B) Wake up early so I can take a shower and get ready for Friday. It won't really be a surprise on what it is, there will be awing in this chapter I hope and a threat of using Fan-girls, but N won't be too bad as a drunk, sorry you didn't like the outfits; I just think the K-on outfits are cute! Songs are Tonight tonight by Hot Chelle Rae and Smile by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**(It was bad I know it, and I am sorry, I'll work on a better one, and hopefully this won't be so bad, NEVER work on a fanfiction when you are so tired your vision starts to fade in and out and you have an eye problem). Also Max is Thirteen but he's short for his age, he will be one of those kids who don't get a growth spurt till they are older).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, now own with the story,**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground<em>

I was now dancing with the girls' since Silver, Ash, and Drew got tired after a while of dancing, I'm still surprised that Ruby and Sapphire are still dancing and not even backing down from the dance, Emerald even found someone to dance with, they seemed like they were having fun.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me (Everybody in the club) Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

Some people who passed us left comments on our outfits if they knew about _K-On_, and said that they looked like the real outfits, we would thank them and dance some more, I loved the song they were playing, I would love it more if someone was up here dancing with me!

_Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose (Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

I peeked over at Black and Bianca to find that they were having a blast just, dancing with moves that didn't even go with the song, but they didn't care, which was fun. They laughed at each other and looked over at White and N, he was a fun but smart drunk, he had pointed out to Paul, Diamond and I that there were quite a few legendary Pokemon here in human form.

* * *

><p><em>We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof<em>

_Talkin' bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

I walked over to Paul and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor and placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to sway with him, "left to left, right to right, and left to left right to right." I repeated in a whisper to him, he listened and mange to only step on my foot about three… four… five times.

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me..._

I whispered the next words to Paul and he answered my request with a soft kiss, it might have been a short kiss but it was so nice, I rested my head on his chest and smiled as we swayed to the beat of the song.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

I looked around to find that everyone was slow dancing with someone, I smiled at them, Platinum and Pearl were slow dancing with each other she has her head on his shoulder and humming to herself, he rested his head on hers.

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask_

_For your hand_

_So I took a chance_

_Bought a wedding band_

_And I got down on one knee_

_And you smiled and said to me_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Black and Bianca were sharing a nice little kiss so I looked away allowing them to have their moment and peeked over at N and White, N really knows how to slow dance, he was leading White and they were doing a pretty good job.

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Red and Yellow were holding each other as they danced to the music; they gave each other Eskimo kisses and sharing a kiss now and then. I looked over at Ash and Misty smiling. Ash spun Misty around once and brought her back to him. She rested her head on his chest with a smile on her face, I was happy for her. All these years of liking him and now those they are together they love every moment they have together.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle_

_When the preacher man said say I Do_

_I did, and you did, too_

_Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile_

_And I said..._

May pulled Drew into a much deserved kiss; Drew had a shocked look on his face but kissed back none the less. I smiled and felt Paul tilt my face to look up at him, I gave him a small smile which he returned and placed a kiss on my lips. "Sorry about the Hickey, listen if you can get revenge somehow then I won't do it again." He grinned and placed my head back on his chest.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_Look at all the love that we've got_

_And it ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Oh how I am going to make him eat those words, I pulled back from his chest and pulled him closer to me, "I have a better idea, if I can get revenge for that Hickey then I get to call you my kitty cat for a week and you have to do what I tell you to during that week, but if I can't then I will do whatever it is that you want me to do for a week."

_Yeah baby I love you a lot_

_I really think we've got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

"You have been spending too much time with Ruby and Sapphire, but I accept your challenge my dear, if you can get your revenge by the end of tomorrow then I will be your Kitty cat." He replied, my eyes widened, he was really going to do this? Oh my, Arceus this is perfect! Just Perfect, but now I need to think of something to do to him by the end of tomorrow to get my revenge! What will it be?

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie."_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On backroads at night_

_And I was right there beside him all summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

I smiled and pulled myself closer to him, I loved the slow songs! It was the only thing he could dance to! He didn't seem to mind them either since he got to hold me, I rested my head on his shoulder and went to thinking and checked on all my friends.

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

Iris and Trip were dancing together, he chuckled at something she said and when he replied to her she laughed again, I smiled and looked over at Gold and Crystal. He was trying to grab her butt but she slapped his hand each time placing them back on her waist, he laughed and kissed her head.

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

Kenny and Zoey were dancing and kissed a few times. I was glad to see my two best friends get together and be happy, I knew Kenny used to have a crush on me but after he started to talk to Zoey that soon changed and he started to like her.

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

The birthday girl was dancing with her boyfriend, and closed her eyes as he rubbed her head. He would whisper something in her ears and she would giggle to him, it was cute. But the one couple I was worried about was Silver and Lyra, sure they would dance with each other but they aren't dancing to these songs.

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read is:_

I looked over at the table to find that Lyra had her head on the table and watching the couples dance. She was arguing with Silver and I let out a sigh, I felt Paul rest his head on mine and whispered that they are stubborn couple; I couldn't help but agree and dance with him.

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Someday you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

A thought popped into my head at that moment, I remember at the beginning of the vacation before Paul and I got close we planned on playing match maker and the couples that I had planned to get together just got together, besides Lyra and Silver. They were being stubborn to no end and won't get together!" He chuckled and led me back to the table.

_Oh, think of me_

_Mmmm_

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Paul whisper in my ear as the song came to an end. I looked up at him and just stared at his calm face. How was he just so calm and not worried about anything? Then what was there to really worry about? We didn't have to worry about Team Rocket since Silver said that have a mission to handle giving to them by his father. N's with us and wouldn't want anything to happen so I guess it was a good thing he was so relaxed.

_He said the way my blue eyes shine_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

"Just how you're so calm and how Silver and Lyra can be too stubborn to just come out and say they are a couple…" I whispered back and sat in his lap when we got to the table, Lyra looked like she was about to pass out, "Tired Lyra?" I asked poking her. She let out a grunt and waved my hand away.

"Two more songs and we will head back okay?" Blue asked walking over to us, Lyra nodded and closed her eyes, and I looked at the time and whistled, it was pretty late already. It was almost eleven, I'm surprised that we were out that long, we left at seven. It sure is amazing at how fast time goes by when you're having fun.

_In the empty stage_

_the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams._

_Just like yesterday, tomorrow will_

_not come again…I've realized it…_

_The last scene is always painful and beautiful, but_

_I'll wipe my tears and knock on this door!_

_I'll change into a brand new me!_

_I bring out my courage_

_Without being ashamed!_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_I will always sing_

_so that it'll reach you!_

I ignored the rest of the song and just rested my head on Paul's shoulder, he held me tight and we watched the other's dance. "Silver, this is an order take Lyra's hand and get on that dance floor or so help me I will tell all of your fan girls where to find you." I threatened, he shot me a glare.

"Sure you will, and Paul will grow cat ears and a tail." I took out my cell phone and got ready to call his many fan girls; he took the hint and pulled Lyra to the dance floor. She sent me a smile and a small thank you; I gave her thumbs up and went back to snuggling my Paulie. He would kill me if he heard me call him that.

"You still haven't managed to get revenge on me. Planning on it anytime soon?" He whispered in my ear, I shrugged with a smile.

"Don't know still thinking about it, it would be cute to have a pet kitty though." I giggled and watched the others dance; it was nice to see that they were all having fun. May and Drew came to sit down and Drew started to talk with Paul, I got off his lap and sat next to May.

"So I saw that little kiss with Drew, it's about time!" I told her with a smile. She blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, so I'm glad Ruby and Sapphire are having fun as well; who knew my little brother could dance like that?" May laughed as she thought about it, I nodded and looked over at the two. Sapphire knows how to calm down when it comes to slow dancing?

_I would bet my life like I bet my heart_

_That you were the one baby_

_I've never been so sure of anything before_

_You're driving my heart crazy_

_I can't hold out_

_I can't hold back now_

_Like I've done before_

I was surprised that Silver and Lyra didn't come back when this song started, I didn't say he had to dance with her for two songs only one, but I guess since this was the last song for us tonight he's going to stay and dance with Lyra.

_Darling look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm in too deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

N looked pretty calm dancing like he was, he was talking really fast to White though and she seemed kind of confused but laughed with him when he laughed, he pointed at a few people and White was surprised and looked at N and whispered something, he nodded and spun her around.

_How do you do that, babe, make me feel like I'm_

_The only girl alive for you_

_I don't know what it is, that makes me fall like this_

_First time in your arms I knew_

_The way you held me_

_I knew that this could be_

_What I've been waiting to find_

Platinum melted into Pearls arms with a smile on her face as she rested on his chest. He rocked her as they danced to the song; Barry and Aly were almost the same. Barry had a huge blush on his face and was making sure Aly couldn't see it, guess he thought she would make fun of him if she saw the blush.

_Darling look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself_

_I'm gettin' in too deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

Ash and Misty were staring at each other in the eyes and shared a kiss, when they pulled apart she rested her head on his shoulder, he tightened his grip around her holding her closer to his body as the song came to a close.

_Every time you look at me_

When the song was over everyone walked over to the table and Green did a head count before we left. Harley and Yumiko were going to stay and get some more dancing in before they decided to leave so since they decided to stay Blue was going to tell us what she was going to tell us when we got to the hotel.

"Alright, listen up we aren't telling you again." Green said with a light blush on his face, Blue giggled and held his hand.

"What he means is; he doesn't want to have to repeat it over and over again." Blue explained with a bigger smile on her face then before.

Silver sat in a chair and eyed them, "Well then are you going to tell us or do we have to guess?" Blue sent him a smirk and made a thinking face; Green rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"No one has to guess, anything." Green told us and looked away with a bigger blush on his face; it was weird seeing him blush.

Red was starting to look annoyed with them waiting but he stayed silent. Blue noticed and blushed, "Alright well… we're engaged!" she squealed as she hugged Green, he blushed even more now.

The boys clapped while the girls squealed and we attacked Blue with a group hug. She giggled and hugged us all back showing us her ring, it was a nice ring, silver band, with a nice size diamond on it, and around the diamond were little emeralds around it.

We squealed again with another hug, Harley congratulated them and checked out the ring and gave a whistle, "well Harley, Yumiko, we will let you two dance and see you tomorrow." Blue said and waved as Yumiko pulled Harley back to the dance floor. We waved and left, May went to mess with Ruby and Max about tonight.

Silver was eyeing Green; it was cute to see him being over protective of his sister. We dropped Aly off at her hotel first and waved goodbye as she went inside.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you guys can either go to sleep or you can have some cake." Brock said as he went to the kitchen to get a lighter and a knife along with plates and forks. "What will it be?"<p>

We gathered around the table and made sure Blue and Emerald were in the view of the candles that Brock was lighting. "Now we just have to sing happy birthday you two don't mind do you?" Chili asked with a grin on his face.

Blue shook her head while Emerald stayed silent, "I'll take that as a nope, alright who's ready?" Cress said with a grin as Brock finished lighting the candles.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Blue and Emerald,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Emerald and Blue smiled as they blew out their candles and we cheered, Brock took out the candles before they dripped onto the cake, and placed them in a cup of water before cutting into the cake and handing the both of them the first two pieces of cake then handed everyone else a piece. It was tasty! Emerald had wanted a Touga Berry cake while Blue wanted a Mago Berry cake.

Diamond loved the cake and ate away along with Ash and May. "This cake is so tasty! You guys did a great job!" Iris said as she ate hers, she shared some with Axew and he gave it a thumbs up. Brock blushed and said thanks as he got himself a piece and ate.

"Well, the cake was delouses, but it is late and I am going to get some sleep!" Blue said getting up and put her plate away.

Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire followed her action and went back to their rooms; once they were gone Gold elbowed Ruby in the ribs "So you and wild girl sure can dance eh buddy?" Ruby blushed and looked away. "Who knew you could dance like that? I mean I didn't, not one bit!" he added with a smirk.

"What about you and Crystal? You kept on trying to grab at her but she slapped your hands away," Ruby replied with a smirk, Gold frowned and left.

"I'm going to sleep!" he grumbled as he left, we laughed as he walked away mumbling stuff under his breath, Red, Green and Gary each had grins on their faces as they followed after Gold ready to mess with him.

"This is going to be a long night for gold." Silver grinned as he leaned in the wall; Lyra was leaning next to him with a sleepy grin on her face.

"Come on Lyra, let's get you changed into your Pajamas and get you to bed, I'm sure Pichu is waiting for her mommy" May said taking Lyra's hand and pulling her to our room.

"Ooo are we playing dress up now?" Drew asked following May only to get slapped by her.

"You're not coming!" she yelled at him and slammed the door once Lyra was in. Not even a second later she opened the door and glared at Drew, "and besides she is still awake enough to dress and undress herself, so go to your room you pervert" she closed the door in his face again and he pouted.

Paul and Silver let out a sigh and shook their heads when Drew came back and rubbed his nose, "did she get your nose in the first slam?" Ash asked our green haired friend.

"No, both slams, she is stronger than she looks!" We ended up laughing at him, "by the way how is N? I heard he has some spiked punch," we looked over at N who was asleep at the table. Black and Trip let out a breath as they helped him up and went to their room. White let a sigh as she went back to her room with Iris. They were the lucky ones! They were the only ones to share one room!

Our four cooks cleaned everything up then said night as they walked to their rooms to get some sleep; Cheren pushed his glasses up and went to his room. Diamond rubbed my head before he went to his room to get some sleep, pearl and Platinum said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms.

I felt bad for Diamond, I know he has a huge crush on Platinum but he respects that she likes Pearl. "Night you guys see you all in the morning!" Ruby said as he walked back to his room with Max following close behind.

That only left me Misty, Bianca, Zoey, Drew, Paul, Silver, Ash, Ethan, Wally, Emerald, Kenny and Barry. But Barry was asleep on the couch… "Well, I guess we will carry Barry back to the room," Kenny said as Ethan helped carry Barry to their room. "Night Zoey, and Dee-Dee" Kenny chuckled as he saw my face heat up with anger but I let it slide this time since he couldn't run.

"Just wait till tomorrow Kenny, I will destroy you in a battle" I informed him as he left with Emerald and Wally behind laughing.

"I can't wait to see that, well night Dawn, see you guys tomorrow morning." Zoey said as she walked to her room with Bianca. I smiled and looked up at Paul trying to hide the smile that wanted to form on my lips.

"Well Misty and I are going to go to sleep now, night Paulie Waulie I will see you tomorrow" I quickly gave him a kiss and ran to our room pulling Misty with me, I heard the guys try to laugh and Paul growled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you guys like it? I kind of likes it, also can't believe no one guessed that he asked her to marry him? I mean it would be romantic for your boyfriend (Or girlfriend) asked you to marry them on your birthday during dinner when it's the two of you! <strong>_

_**Sorry if it doesn't look like a good engagement ring and if you ask about the diamond well it's whatever you want it to be! I'm one of those girls who don't really know a lot about this stuff (My mom is mad at me because I want a silver band for my class ring and not a gold band) but oh well.**_

_**Do you think that was good enough revenge that he will be her kitty of will she need more to get her revenge?**_

_**Mednin: For the Ikarishipping with the game Dawn and not the Anime Dawn is well, she doesn't do contests but will sometimes but she is a trainer and Paul will be her rival along with Barry. I didn't really think of the biting as marking her but now that you said something I can total see it! And he did learn from the Ryan Karasu who is based on my Bf who loves to do the stuff Paul did to Dawn. XD she will be in trouble for the triplets comment but not as much as she thinks. The dancing was based on how badly I dance. Men lose weight too easily!**_

_**Also for those of you who want to know where I got the Dawn wanting to call Paul her kitty well here's the picture it was made by yours truly hope you like it :D**_

_**http:/ ninetailsgirl. deviantart .com/art/Dawn-and-her-Neko-249996679**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Cascada Evacuate the Dance Floor**_

_**Thompson Square-Are you going to kiss me or not.**_

_**Taylor Swift- Tim McGraw **_

_**Mizuki Nana (Utau Hoshina) Heartful song (English translated)**_

_**Carrie Underwood- Every time you look at me**_

_**And of course the birthday song. Hope that helped the people who didn't know the songs. Bye for now!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10! Woot can't believe we are on Chapter ten, well I can't believe people would actually read my story but yay I'm glad they are!**_

_**Artemis: I put the names just in case people didn't know, I think he won't last long since she called him Paulie Waulie in front of Ash, Drew, Misty AND Silver so his pride is hurt now XD. Sorry if you thought the ring wasn't that good . but yeah they would have a cute family no matter what! The two are so cute together! Sorry there wasn't much of Black and Bianca.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Pokemon and glad I don't but I wish I did so there would actually be couples in it!**_

* * *

><p>"Chipa, chipa PACHIRISU!"<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell out of my bed face first landing on the floor.

I heard footsteps from outside and the door opening, "Dawn are you alright…." I sat up and looked at the door to find that is was Ash, Diamond, Paul, Misty, May and Lyra. And they were all holding back laughs.

"Why are you trying not to laugh?" I asked and Misty handed me a mirror.

I took it and took one look before I let out another scream and threw my pillows at all of them, "GET OUT YOU CAN'T SEE ME WITH MY HAIR LIKE THIS!" I screamed and ran into the bathroom that was in the room.

I heard them leave and I let out a breath, I'm glad that is over with. I quickly took a shower and combed my hair out; I got dressed and went to the kitchen. "Morning no more Pachirisu head?" Lyra said with a giggle. I gave her a nod and sat down next to Paul, he glared sent me a glare for last night.

"Still mad?" he nodded glaring harder; I gave him a kiss on his cheek and went back to talking with Lyra.

I heard Paul let out a grunt and left, Lyra gave me a confused look and I told her about it, she broke out laughing but stopped when Paul sent her a glare from the living room. "I can hear you two so shut up!" He was in Mr. Grumpy mode; I let out a giggle and waved to Blue as she walked in.

She went straight for the coffee, "Why good morning Blue, we are just having cereal for breakfast today." Cilan said with a smile, Blue nodded and made herself a bowl.

"So there isn't much to do now is there?" she asked from the kitchen, we made thinking faces but nodded, "how long till we go home anyways? I kind of miss my parents," she added and took a bite of her cocoa puffs.

"This is the last week; we are leaving Wednesday aren't we?" Crys asked with a frown, Platinum nodded.

"Yeah, and once we get home I'm sure we are all going to spend a few days at home with our parents and then go to a new region, I personally am going to Unova to catch some of the cute new Pokemon and challenge the gyms." Platinum said with a smile, "but I will come back for Max and Dawn's birthdays." She added giving me a smile.

I said thanks and looked around, everyone was up I was sure of it but no one was around really, "Let's go to the beach." I said standing up and gave a wink; Lyra jumped up from her seat and ran to our room.

She screamed to everyone telling them to get their swimsuits on, they popped their heads out of their rooms confused, "we are going to the beach, get your swimsuits on!" Blue ordered as she marched to her room and got dressed.

I walked over to Paul and kisses his cheek, "c'mon let's go get dressed you will have fun I'm sure of it!" I skipped to my room and got dressed, May, Misty and Lyra were already in their swimsuits Misty was wearing her favorite red bikini, May had on her Pink bikini and Lyra was wearing a green bikini.

"Hurry Dawn or we are leaving you." Lyra giggled and ran out of the room after grabbing her favorite Totodile towel May had her Manaphy towel and Misty had her Dewgong towel.

"Alright, alright let me get dressed in my yellow and orange bikini, I grabbed my Piplup towel and ran to meet the others, it is amazing at how fast everyone can change into their swimsuits.

"Who's ready to go?" Blue asked looking around at all of us, we all said we were and she led the way to the beach.

* * *

><p>"Come on Nixie, please can I borrow your Lapras to go see if I can find anything for a new project?" A girl with cyan hair and matching cyan eyes, she was wearing a white lab coat and brown sneakers.<p>

Max was staring at her with a blush on his face, May and Ruby noticed and nudged him over there, we followed and watched. "No sorry Nema last time you did that Summer was the one who got the Z.Z flyer for you and then you made her drag it back to your house and then made her get water Pokemon to put the fire out that your projects." This Nixie person replied.

"What is it you're looking for? Maybe we can help." Ash asked the girls looked at him and Nema I believe he name was smiled.

"You would really? That would be so cool! Thank you!" she exclaimed running over to us and described what it was. "It's for in, you will need water Pokemon to take you there," She added with a smile.

We each let out our Pokemon that were Water… well Misty let out all five of her Water Pokemon that were still in their Pokeballs. "Alright guys we need your help to get us get some stuff for Nema here okay?" Misty asked her Pokemon all with a huge smile. They all cheered and got ready for us.

Most of us had our own Water Pokemon but for those who don't Misty gladly let them use hers. "Wait… where is Caserin?" Misty asked doing a head count and picked up a note, "Dear Misty, I wanted to tell you this before you like left but I have Caserin here at the gym with me so he can perform with Luverin, hope you don't mind love Daisy." She read out loud to us. She crumbled the paper up and growled.

"How dare she do that without telling me about it before I left to come here? Does she really think she can get away with it that easily? What Pokemon did she trade me anyways…?"

"Psy, Psyduck, Duck Psyduck!" Misty face palmed and hung her head.

"Someone go in my bag and get out the inner tube for him." She seemed really annoyed, but Ash quickly got it and blew air into it before handing it to her. She took it and put it around Psyduck.

"What kind of Water Pokemon is he if he can't swim?" Silver asked with a blank face as he stared at Psyduck.

"Hey Psyduck might be a bad swimmer but he is strong… in his own way if he gets a headache…" she was saying but didn't sound like she was doing a good job at it.

Excuse me, I have to go call Daisy and yell at her." Misty went to an area she thought we couldn't hear and called Daisy; we waited for her to return and listened to her yell at her older sister. She came back with a smile on her face.

"Better?" Max asked, Misty nodded and returned Psyduck. "Alright let's go get Nema's stuff!" And with that the Pokemon were taking us out to the water.

"If you guys find Ben and Summer tell them hi!" Nema yelled from the land, we waved and went under. We found a lot of water Pokemon and Misty looked like she was going to lose it, she pointed to a group of Luvdisc that were swimming together, and it was so cute! May seem frozen and looked around with a confused look on her face, Drew swam over and made a face at her showing he believes she's going insane.

She sent him a glare and looked away from him; Ruby and Max shrugged and hung onto his Mioltic as they looked. Max and Ruby looked like they were having a chat but weren't saying anything… boys are so weird.

Pikachu pointed to the stuff Nema was talking about, we gathered it and we were going to go back but May and Wartortle had other plans, they went even deeper! Drew and Kenny's Floatzel followed close behind. Paul and Gastrodon went with along with Silver and his Kingdra.

Lyra well knowing her she probable would follow Silver and she did, her and Azumarill followed close behind, Piplup glanced up at me and I gave a nod. Ruby and Max came along no matter what since May was their sister.

When we found May she had sent Wartortle attack some guys in green suits and on… UFOs? They sent Pokemon after Wartortle and Ruby had Mimi use ice beam to freeze them in their tracks, May held her thumb up to him and stayed where she was, I joined her and so did Lyra, the guys stayed in front and waited for an attack.

They sent Carvanha's, Kingdra's and Corsola's. Floatzel used Razor Wind, Gastrodon used ice Beam, Kingdra used Twister and Mimi used Water Pulse.

Wartortle, Piplup and Azumarill stayed with us, May turned and swam towards something. I glanced over at Lyra confused; she shrugged and looked at May. Something swam into her arms and she held it tight with a smile on her face.

I looked over at the guys to find that they had the Pokemon taken out and the guys in Green were about to run away until a boy and a girl showed up with I think grins on their faces, it was hard to tell with those air masks on. They grabbed them and pointed up; we gave them a nod and swam up with them. Lapras and the Pokemon helped up back to the land.

"Mama!" the thing in May's arms screamed once we got out of the water.

"Manaphy!" May shouted as she hugged it to her, a few tears slid down her face as she hugged it tighter. Max ran over to May and hugged her tight.

"Since when did our little May know a Manaphy? Also why did it call her mama?" Drew asked confused, May rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"That Manaphy was an Egg that hatched and saw May first, since then they have been together until May had to let Manaphy go, she was so sad to have to say goodbye to him." Max explained to us, so we were caught up to date, she didn't like to talk about it because it makes her depressed that's why she never talked about it I guess.

"Aww our little May is a mommy!" Drew exclaimed and looked over May's shoulder at the little blue aquatic Pokemon. It looked at Drew and used a small Bubblebeam on him. May laughed at him and hugged Manaphy closer to her.

"Oh Manaphy I missed you so much!" May shouted and spun around holding Manaphy in the air. We just watched as Drew dried himself off and watch them.

"You two are going to get dizzy if you keep on doing that and besides, we have two people here who you should thank for the help of making sure those weirdo's didn't get away." Drew said flipping his hair out of his eyes. May and Manaphy stopped their giggling fit and looked at the two people who helped.

"Thank you!" She said and took a bow; Manaphy hopped out of May's arms and copied May. She giggled and scooped him back up.

"No problem, my name is Ben, and this is my partner Summer," Ben said, I now remember him from Sinnoh, "Ash, Brock, Dawn? Nice to see you guys in Oblivia, how do you like it besides what just happened?" He asked with a smile.

"It's beautiful here, glad mom talked us into going, didn't really expect to see you here though, who are those guys?" I asked pointing to the two people in the green suits.

"These two are Pokemon Pinchers," Summer replied as she kept an eye on them when they tried to sneak away. "I heard that you helped Benny here with that Heatran, thanks, I would have come but I was taking care of something here." She added with a smile.

"That is alright my dear! As long as I get to meet you now I am fine! My heart is soaring from just talking to you please agree to go out with me…. or maybe….not!" Brock fell over and Crogunk pulled him away.

Summer seemed confused but had a Pichu zap the Pinchers as they tried to make a run for it.  
>"Pichu, Pi, Pichu! Chu!" it said as it got next to Summer's legs and plucked a few strings on its Ukulele, a big guy came up and he was panting.<p>

"Ben, Summer, there is no need to fear Murph if here to help," he said pointing to the sky, Ben and Summer sweat-dropped and made sure they didn't run. "Oh, I see you have everything handled… okay, I'll tell Booker to bring the Union over and I'll take them away." Ben and Summer nodded and watched as he ran away.

Drew looked at the guys and had Roserade put them to sleep. Ben said thanks and Drew just nodded. We ended up waiting a while for Booker and Murph to get back.

_Go, go, go, Ranger go!_

_Ranger Murph's on the turf. ~ _

_Ooh, yeah, yeah!_

A deep demonic voice said from nowhere, we looked kind of freaked out by it, but it soon changed into a soft voice at the end.

_He's always there to take the call!_

_You can knock him down, but he won't stay down!_

_(Spin that styler, baby!)_

A soft voice said from nowhere.

_He's always willing to answer the call!_

The deep voice was back, I went closer to Paul and he pulled me behind him looking around for the person who is singing.

_Go, go, go, Ranger fly!_

_Ranger Murph's on the surf!_

_Ooh, yeah, yeah! He's so fly!_

As the song ended a giant ship came into view, we returned all the Pokemon that were too big to fit on the land and watched as it came by. On it was a girl with hot pink hair stood there singing her white dress flying at the wind. She gave us all a smile and with a gust of wind we covered our eyes. When the wind stopped she was gone.

"Hey I just noticed… N isn't here is he?" Ash asked looking around, Black shook his head.

"No he was having a hangover so we left him at the hotel to get some rest he didn't like it when Lyra yelled at us." Black replied, Ash nodded and watched Ben and Summer take the guys on the ship and come back.

"Alright now that that is done, we can do a Mission clear!" Ben exclaimed, they took out their styles and did a pose, Murph help up a Mission Clear sign by their feet Pichu played some music and it was cute.

"Are you serious?" Silver asked kind of board, Ben and Summer sweat-dropped.

"It's a ranger thing, if you became one you would understand." Summer explained with a laugh.

"Um no, sorry but I would not become a Ranger, wasn't really raised that way I was raised to be a trainer." Silver said and dried his hair with his towel. You could really tell the difference in his hair when it's wet and dry, his hair is darker when it's wet. He would look better with dark red hair rather than bright red but it is how we can pick him out during school so we won't tell him.

Ben and Summer looked over at May and gave each other a smile. "Hey May I believe it was?" Ben asked walking over to her.

She looked at them and held Manaphy tighter sending them a glare. "Yeah…?" she scooted closer to Drew and got a Pokeball ready.

"We were wondering, since the Pincher's were trying to get Manaphy and it already has a strong bond with you how about you keep it?" Summer said making May's eyes light up like fireworks on the fourth of July. She quickly agreed but frowned.

"I already have six Pokemon on me, I'll have to send one home to mom." She explained and looked at her Pokeballs. Ben and Summer said that they are okay with that.

May looked at her Pokeballs and picked one, she looked at Drew. "Drew, will you please hold Manaphy while I go send this Pokemon to my mom?" she asked, Drew nodded and took Manaphy.

But he started to cry as soon as May let go, we held in laughs while Drew let out a groan and handed it back. "How about you give it to Max? He only has one Pokemon on him, he could use it!" Drew explained May nodded and went over to Max and handed him the Pokeball.

"Alright, its Munchlax if it gets hungry to the point it tried to eat the whole island come get me as soon as you can." He nodded and let it out.

"Munch?" he looked around and then at Max.

"Don't worry, May is just letting me use you until we get home and she can decide what team she will take with her for her trip around Sinnoh," Max explained. Munchlax nodded and went to the little tree and went to sleep.

"Fed him before we left," May smirked as she took out a Pokeball and held it up to Manaphy. He Head-butted the bottom and went in, it shook in May's hand three times before it stopped. She squealed and let Manaphy out.

Manaphy hopped around and smiled, "so I wonder what Manaphy can do," Misty asked walking over.

"Well, he knows Bubblebeam which Drew happily showed us," May giggled and Drew just glared. "He also knows Water Pulse, Aqua Ring and Heart Swap." She finished with a smile.

"What's Heart Swap?" I asked kind of confused.

"Manaphy's use Heart Swap for when Pokemon try to attack it, if there is more than one it will use Heart Swap to switch the Pokemon making it able to flee… Hi Dawn."

"AHHH!" I jumped back and turned around, "oh, hi Conway I didn't know you were here… What are you doing here?" I asked slowing backing away hopping to not have him notice that _I'M_ trying to flee myself.

"Well I was in the region and I believe I heard Ash and Barry talk about it before school let out and I couldn't miss out on seeing another region even if it doesn't have any gyms." He pushed his glasses up making a shine across.

I sent Ash and Barry a glare and hide behind Paul, he gave me a confused look and I whispered to him, "Conway creeps me out sometimes. He is always sneaking up behind me when I don't expect it! It's all cause of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, ever since he has a crush on me." I kept my voice low so Conway couldn't here.

Paul nodded and just kept a blank face… "I'm taking that almost all of you will go to Unova once your vacation is over… no?" Conway asked.

"Not really, I was going to travel around Sinnoh for the contests!" May exclaimed and hugged Manaphy tight staying behind Drew. Drew simply flicked his hair out of his face and agreed with May.

"I'm going to be Traveling around Hoenn for the first time as a trainer." Max said with pride in his voice.

"…" Red said and tried to get water out of his ear. Conway gave him a confused look, Green, Blue and Yellow let out groans.

"He said he was going back to Kanto, he has a lot of Challengers that he has been putting off since we came here, people don't realize that he isn't only a champion of Kanto but he is also a High school… well College student now." Yellow explained. Green nodded.

"I have to get back to the gym, I'm sure they don't want to fight a hologram all the time," Green said as he pulled his shirt on much too Blue's disliking.

"Ah, well I must go, good bye Dawn." And with that he was gone, I felt a chill go down my spine and clung to Paul's arm.

"Well we don't see that every day now do we?" Pearl asked with a confused face, we nodded and went back to talking with Ben and Summer.

~Oblivia~

After about two hours of learning more about the new Ranger stuff we headed into town to get something to eat, Ash and Diamond were arguing on where to go eat. Dia wanted to get Rice balls and some other stuff while Ash wanted to get Burgers and fries.

"How about the guys cook something, I just love Cilan's amazing cooking." Bianca said with a smile, Black agreed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Cilan blushed at Bianca's choice of words but smiled, he took out pots and pans and all the stuff he needed to cook, how he had food with him beats me. "I know I'll be right back!" and with that iris was gone.

Trip watched with a smirk, "and there our ninja goes." He mumbled as we waited for Iris to come back, all the Pokemon that were out were playing together; Manaphy was in the water playing with May who giggled when he did something cute.

"Mama, love you!" Manaphy said and made us aww at him.

"So Manaphy is one of the Pokemon that is able to talk like us?" I asked Max, he nodded and went back to talking with Nema. I giggled and sat in Paul's lap, he was leaning on a tree reading a book, when I sat down he moved my hair away from my neck and smirked.

I made a pouting face and covered my neck up, "shut up," I snapped and looked away from him. He just smirked and leaned back on the tree and read his book.

"Here I thought Platinum was our book worm not you." I replied, he shrugged and read.

"What are you reading anyways?" He lowered the book and looked at me.

"A horror book now let me read." I rolled my eyes and looked around, I noticed that Iris was back and she had a basket full of fruit that she must have picked from the trees. Cilan was pealing the skin off of them and placed them in a pan and cooked them, hmm I wonder what that tastes like.

"Hey what's going on here?" I heard Pearl shout, Paul and I looked over at him but gave a confused look since Diamond was the one who said it…

"Wow… I feel taller now…" Pearl said I shared a look with Paul and we walked over. Both Pearl and Diamonds eyes were the same color… a light glowing blue which is strange since Pearl has Orange eyes and Diamond has dark blue eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked May. She was holding Manaphy and looked kind of worried.

"Um, well… Manaphy saw them practicing and um… thought they were fighting and did a Heart Swap…" May explained, Paul and I looked down at little Manaphy and whistled.

"Wow, nice job Manaphy." Paul said and watched as Pearl and Diamond freak out.

"So cool I'm taller than I was before, but why am I looking at myself without a mirror around?" Pearl… or Diamond asked.

"Dia, no Diamond…. GIVE ME BACK MY BODY OR I WILL FIND YOU TEN MILLION DOLLARS!" Pearl shouted. Diamond freaked out now and looked around.

"How long will they be like that?" Paul asked, May shrugged and asked Max.

"They should change back anytime now." He explained and we watched as they freaked out for a while Lax, Chatler, Chimler and Tur looked at each other confused then at their masters.

Poor Pokemon confused on who their trainer is. "Diamond I said give me back my body!" Pearl said and blinked, "Hey… thanks Diamond!" He smiled glad they were in their normal bodies.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is in their right bodies, come on Lunch is ready and we also have food for the Pokemon!" Cilan said, we cheered and let out the rest of our Pokemon so they could eat.

Ben and Summer were looking at the Unova Pokemon with bright eyes, "Wow, what cool Pokemon I never seen them before!" Summer said, Ben nodded and looked at all of them.

"Trust me you haven't seen cool Pokemon unless you have seen a legendary Pokemon." Black said waving his arms around and then took a bite of his food. Ben and Summer shared a glace then looked at Manaphy and at Black.

"Well that's not what he meant, Manaphy is a cutie though!" Bianca said picking Manaphy up and looking at it, Manaphy looked at Bianca with sort of scared eyes before he started to cry.

Bianca quickly handed him to May and she rocked Manaphy to calm him down. "It is okay sweetie, mommy's here no more crying," May cooed to him, he stopped crying and hugged May's face with a huge smile on his face.

"Love you, mommy!" he said with a smile making May melt and quickly sat down before she would fall.

"Manaphy really does love May doesn't he?" Summer asked with a smile as we watched May and Manaphy. Drew smiled and looked in his bad and pulled out a necklace it looked like a teardrop-shaped gem.

"Here May," he handed it to May with a blush on his face. She took it and looked at it confused. "It's a Mystic Water; it ups the power of water type moves. I'm sure it would be nice for Manaphy or Wartortle." He added.

May smiled and took it, "Thank you Drew that was nice of you." she said and blushed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ruby glared at Drew and gave him the look that I have seen Diamond give Paul; it said 'hurt my sister in ANY way and I will destroy you.' Drew gave Ruby a nod and looked at May.

She placed it around Manaphy's neck and smiled, "aww so cute." She squealed and hugged Manaphy closer. Manaphy smiled and hugged May tight.

"Yay hugs!" Manaphy said, May giggled and tried to teach Manaphy new words.

"Well, we need to get going, there are plenty of more missions that we need to take care of. Nema tell your parents we say hi!" Ben said and made a sign that Summer copied.

We stared as a completely different Latios and Latias showed up, and they took off. Emerald just held a blank face and Black just broke out laughing. We looked at him confused and he explained. "I get it, when I said they haven't seen cool Pokemon unless they have seen a legendary Pokemon and they already have!" Black laughed, Bianca then laughed with him and we just held blank faces.

We let Bianca and Black laugh and we did our own things, "alright who wants to have a battle?" Platinum asked standing up, she tied a bandana around her four head that said "Victory" on it.

Sapphire jumped up and smirked, "Me!" she said and they got ready for a battle Platinum let out her Lopunny while Sapphire let out Rono.

"Sapphire you may go first." Platinum said with a smile.

"Alright Rono use Metal Claw" Sapphire ordered and Rono attacked.

* * *

><p>"Alright Toro use Blaze kick," Sapphire ordered.<p>

"Hydro Pump Empoleon let's go!" Platinum ordered.

Both attacks landed and caused an explosion, we covered our eyes and waited for the smoke to clear up. We watched as both Pokemon panted Finally Toro collapsed leaving Platinum the winner.

She smiled and walked back to the others while Empoleon went back to the water and played with the Pokemon. Sapphire patted her Pokemon and joined us, Ruby nudged her and smirked.

She sent him a glare and looked away, Paul was reading his book and I just had to know what it was about! I peeked over his shoulder and tried to read a few lines. "Do you mind?" He asked not looking up from his book, I nodded and sat back down in his lap.

"Yes I want to know what book you are reading!" I said he looked at me and showed me the cover. It had a picture of a scary clown on it, I felt a chill go down my spine and remembered when I was little and Pearl made us watch it! Barry, Kenny, Leona, Diamond and I were so scared we stayed together for weeks!

Paul noticed and gave me a confused look; I said nothing and looked away from him. He set the book down and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and snuggled into him, the sun was out shining brightly with no cloud in sight, it felt nice to be hiding in the shade in Paul's lap.

May and Drew walked over and sat next to us, "hey Paul, Dawn what cha doing?" May asked as she set Manaphy in her lap. Manaphy looked over at us and sat Paul's book.

"Play?" he asked Paul, he looked at Manaphy and shook his head.

"No, I don't play but I'm sure Dawn and your mom will play with you." he replied Manaphy pouted but looked at Drew and repeated his question. Drew smiled and agreed, so they played.

Paul watched with a blank face and went back to reading, it didn't take long until Manaphy decided he wanted Paul to play with them, May managed to pull me away from a Bubblebeam that was sent to Paul, and he glared at Manaphy and got up placing his book down.

"Paul don't you think about hurting Manaphy!" May said as Paul walked over to him… oh how I have a bad feeling about this…

"Mana," Manaphy said and watched Paul with scared eyes, when he got closer Manaphy opened its antennae's and the ends of Manaphy's antennae's glow pink and each produce a pink energy from them. The two energy balls found Drew and Paul… I knew this wasn't going to be good.

They both froze and I held in a giggle as did May, we looked at each other than back at Drew and Paul Drew was growling while Paul held a confused look. "Great, I'm now the grumpy purple hair trainer!" Paul or rather Drew shouted, and glared at himself or Paul. "You had to give Manaphy that glare and try to kill the poor thing didn't you?" he asked.

Paul just stared at himself, "so that's why people say my glare scares them." was all he said, May and I sweat-dropped and did an anime-style fall, Manaphy jumped in May's arms and tried to hide. She held him close and watched Drew and Paul talk to each other.

"Well I know understand how Diamond and Pearl felt." Drew said in an annoyed tone, Paul nodded and looked over at me, May and Manaphy.

"Hey don't forget about me and Jackie!" Ask said running over with Brock and Max, they chuckled and nodded. Drew and Paul looked at each other then let out a sigh, they didn't attempt to stand by May and I since I'm sure they didn't want to make us mad by Drew standing next to me and Paul standing next to May.

"I wonder how long this thing will last…" Paul said looking at Drew's body with a blank look. "No one is telling Reggie about this got it?" he said glaring at all of us… mainly me. I gave him an innocent smile and took a small step back.

He couldn't do anything in the state he was in which made this a good time to mess with him. May, Brock, and Max took notice that I was heading to my bag that had my phone in it and tried to keep Paul from noticing.

By the time I reached my cell Paul and Drew were already back to normal and Paul was marching to me, I quickly typed the text and sent it, "run Dawn he's coming to steal your phone!" May shouted as she hid behind Drew and Brock so he wouldn't go for Manaphy next, I put my phone behind my back and gave him a sweet and innocent smile.

"Dawn." He said in a calm but annoyed voice.

"Paulie." I replied in a sweet, innocent and cute voice.

We stared at each other before he reached back for the phone, I acted as though I didn't know why he wanted and asked, "what is it Paulie? Did I do something wrong?" I asked in an innocent voice and walked closer to rub circles on his chest. He looked but the text was already sent and it was on the home page.

He looked down at me and gave me a small but somewhat soft glare. "What did you do?" he asked, I made a shock face and added a gasp.

"What are you talking about Paulie? I didn't do anything." I said and turned my back to him, part one of my secret plan is a success. Now for part two!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woot, chapter ten is up and finished... sorry if it took forever to update, I don't know where the time has gone really, After last Friday I have been kind of lazy and Playing Pokemon Platinum, as well as going back to school time. So starting Friday I won't be updating as much, I will try!<strong>_

_**I had to add Conway even if it was just for a little we all love his stalking powers. Lily has taught him well. Did anyone like Murph's theme? Also it was a very touching moment for May! Who agrees?**_

_**Also I put up a new story Dawn's and Platinum's Crazy Adventure, please read it and tell me what you think, two chapters are up but that's it I won't right it if you guys don't like it! Thanks. **_

_**Well Thanks for reading Please R&R**_

_**~ninetailsgirl94**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Artemis: Jackie? He is from the ninth movie, he is a Pokemon Ranger from the Ninth Pokemon movie, he has blond hair if that is who you're talking about, Also I've seen the movie but haven't read the book yet, And I think Paul will read the book, Breath a Ghost Story? I'll be sure to have him read it and maybe even have Dawn read it with him XD.**_

_**Also I will see if I can get Scarlet right. Also I wish older brothers were like that as well, mine is an A** and hits me whenever I do something he doesn't like. The song is his actually theme some, my "Sister" was spending the night the other day and I showed them the Lyrics to it and she sung it in a demonic voice. (The girl singing was her OC). But she will only make Cameo's so you won't see her for the rest of the story. Brock, I believe he is like twenty-one since he is five years older than Ash who is sixteen so would you be okay with Scarlet being twenty-one? Thanks for the Review! **_

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready to go to the Hotel?" Green asked from laying down in the shade with Blue in his lap snuggling close to him.<p>

We looked at him then at the sun and then the time and nodded, it was around three by now so we should at least get a nice nap in before dinner. Paul's phone went off when we got up; he looked at it with a blank face then glared at me.

Gave him a giggle and gave him an innocent look, he answered his phone and said "Reggie." I went over and listened in.

"Hey Paul, how is the Vacation going? It's kind of getting lonely over here with the Pokemon… some of them tried to break into the house to watch TV… why would Pokemon do that?" I heard Reggie ask.

"I don't know Reggie, maybe they got bored." He replied in a tone that held no emotion in it what so ever.

I rolled my eyes and listened, "yeah maybe. Anyways, I heard from a little blue birdy that a Manaphy used Heart Swap on you and Drew." Paul looked down at me with a glare.

"A blue birdy Eh, does its name start with a Trouble and end with some?" He asked and I sent him a glare.

"My name is Dawn NOT Troublesome! DAWN! Spell it with me D-A-W-N!" I fumed and glared at him, he will pay for calling me that, and oh how I am going to do that! Just you wait Paul just you wait!

"Is that Dawn? Tell her I say hi and I'm sure Johanna misses her and Diamond." I heard a smile in Reggie's voice and I smiled back.

"Aww Paulie tell Reggie I say hi!" I giggled knowing Reggie doesn't know about us yet. Paul froze in place and the glare he was sending me was turned to the next level, I let out a yelp and started to back away.

"Did Dawn just call you Paulie? You never let a girl call you Paulie… unless Dawn is a special girl to you." I heard Reggie say Paul glared at me and hung up the phone.

"Eep!" I ran to May and Misty as fast as I could and screamed "Help!" they looked at me and noticed Paul chasing after me, they looked at each other then stepped aside then back in place once I was behind them. They eyed Paul and he glared at them.

"Sorry Dawn your Boyfriend scared me with that glare!" May said moving away; Misty on the other hand held her ground.

They both glared at each other until Misty finally snapped and said sorry before running to Ash.

I looked up at Paul with the big blue eyes and he just stared at me with a blank face "that is not going to work Dawn." I didn't give up with the blue eyes; I even added the Poochyena lip. He eyed my lips and looked over my face. "Dawn." He said in a stern voice.

"Wes Paulie Waulie?" I asked looking up at him, he let out a breath and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, and I blushed and looked up at him.

"Don't ever do that face again… got it?" I nodded and rested my head on his chest, May and Misty awed and he sent them a glare,

* * *

><p>"So Paulie were you able to finish your book while we were playing?" I asked as we walked back to the hotel. He nodded a held his book up, "Didn't you just start that book?" I asked again and got another nod from him.<p>

"Gonna start another book?" I asked, he nodded yet again and I asked what book. He shrugged and opened the door letting me walk in first. I smiled and waited for him, we went to our rooms and I don't know about him but I took a nice hot shower to wash the saltwater out of my hair.

When I was finished I got out and decided to throw on my pajamas. It felt nice to have my pajamas on but it was still early… oh well! I dried my hair and combed it down so it wouldn't be a mess.

"Dawn are you done yet?" I heard Lyra ask from the other side of the door with a growl. I checked my hair over and opened the door with a smile.

"Now I am, all yours Lyra." With that I went back to the living room to find that everyone was in their Pajamas, N looked like he was better thanks to the rest and Alive that White gave him. He waved and Cottonee chirped its name.

I waved and sat down next to him, "how are you feeling N?" I asked in a soft voice, he gave me a calm smile.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Dawn!" He smiled and rubbed Cottonee's head "what was in that drink anyways?" He asked with a frown, "White wouldn't tell me."

I glanced over at her and she shook her head, "It was bad punch, they must have forgotten to refill it with new punch." I said, he frowned and nodded. Taking Cottonee off his head and rested him in his lap as he laid his head on White's shoulder.

"Have you met Manaphy yet?" I asked with a smile, he gave a small nod and pointed to Drew who was holding Manaphy and waiting for May.

"He keeps talking about May and how much he loves her." N said with a smile, Yellow nodded as she walked in and pulled her hair into its normal Pony tail. She was sporting her normal clothes minus the straw hat.

"He only knows a few words, but he is a fast learner." Yellow sat down next to Drew and held her arms to Manaphy.

Manaphy smiled and jumped in her arms. "Hewwo Yellow!" He said as he hugged her. She smiled and hugged back.

"Hi Manaphy, you are a fast learner!" Manaphy smiled and looked around.

"Mama?" he asked looking for May.

"She's taking a shower Manaphy she will be back as soon as she can." Drew said rubbing Manaphy's head. Manaphy looked at him and smiled, giving him a nod before he looked around.

"Mama lives here?" Manaphy managed to say, Yellow shook her head.

"No, your mama doesn't live here; she lives in Hoenn with her mama and papa." Yellow explained, Manaphy nodded and looked around.

"Manaphy goes to Hoenn with mama?" Yellow nodded with a smile. Ruby walked in and went to play with Manaphy.

"Hey Manaphy want to play with Uncle Ruby… I never thought I would say that anytime soon." He said with a sour look on his face, Manaphy giggled and hopped down from Yellow's lap and played with Ruby's Pokemon. Nana, Coco, and Popo and Ruru were out playing with him since they were smaller compared to Zuzu and Mimi.

Manaphy had fun until May came in and Manaphy wobbled ran straight to her and jumped in her arms. She quickly caught him and smiled snuggling close to him. Everyone smiled at her and watched as she sat next to Drew and made funny faces to Manaphy.

"Love you!" May said with a giggle, Manaphy giggled and said I love you to May as well. Drew looked a little jealous that Manaphy was getting all of her love at the moment.

Paul walked in and sat down next to me, I looked at him and smiled, he was wearing a gray shirt and his red and black pajama pants, and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. I rested my head on his chest and watched TV. Nothing was really on at the moment so Green was channel surfing with Blue in his lap. Brock was in the kitchen making some mew recipes that he got from some old ladies in the town, he was excited to try them out. And test them on us.

"Brock shouldn't you be studying?" Misty asked as she walked in wearing her Goldeen pajama pants and a blue tank top with her towel around her next and Azurill in her arms.

Azurill jumped down and ran over to the Pokemon, "taking a break!" He called from the kitchen, Cilan, Cress and Chili chuckled as they watched him. "And besides I really need to make this and have you guys taste it to see if my little brothers and sisters will like it!" He explained.

"How many brothers and sisters does he have again?" I asked looking at Misty.

"He has nine younger siblings." She answered taking a seat on the floor by my legs. I made a whistling sound and thanked mom for only having Diamond and I.

"Yep, there is Forrest, Salvadore, Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, Billy and Tilly." Brock named off all his siblings with no problem what so ever. "With me as the oldest, there are ten of us; we mostly look like out dad but some of the kids look like mom." Brock explained; we just stared at him.

"I'm glad I'm an only child." Blue said and all the single children in the area that heard agreed.

"Hey having a sibling can be fun, right Barry! Remember when we would always make you guys watch scary movies with us!" Pearl said as he wrapped an arm around his younger brother's neck. Barry gave him a horrified look.

"No it's not fun!" Barry said remembering our childhood. Pearl laughed.

"Still scared of Clowns?" Pearl asked, Diamond, Kenny and I yelped along with Barry as Pearl laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Not all clowns will eat you!" Diamond just stared at Pearl.

"I completely forgot about that till you brought it up! Thanks Pearl!" Diamond went back to his room and Pearl just laughed. Barry backed away from him and joined Kenny and Zoey on the couch and took out his phone. I'm sure he was texting Aly, he smiled and hung his phone up and ran to the door.

Before there was even a knock he opened it and Aly waved as she walked in with her Umbreon following behind as they sat on the couch next to Barry. The horror from his face completely gone and replaced with a grin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she looked at him then noticed Manaphy in May's arms.

"Is that a Manaphy?" She asked, May nodded and hugged Manaphy.

"Hi!" Manaphy said in a hyper voice that almost matched Barry's. Aly waved and looked at May.

"He's your Pokemon? When did you catch it?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Today but I had him since he hatched… or well I had to let him go." She frowned and so did Manaphy. He made funny faces for her and tried to cheer her up.

"Mama, I love you!" he exclaimed and hugged her face. She giggled and hugged him tight.

"As I love you sweetie" she giggled and leaned on Drew.

Aly smiled at them and leaned on Barry looking at the Pokemon that were out. Her Umbreon jumped in her lap and curled in a ball before going to sleep. "Alright foods done come and get it!" Brock called, Aly looked at Barry confused. He explained it to her and she nodded heading to the kitchen with us, everything looked tasty like it always does!

We each made our selves plates and sat down in the living room like how we were before Brock called us in.

We each took a bite and held a thumb up to him, he smiled and chuckled as he sat down and ate himself he even made a new recipe for the Pokemon to try out, he looked at them and smiled "how is it guys?" he asked, the Pokemon cheered saying they liked it, Brock had a proud smile on his face. "For desert we have left over cake!" He added, we cheered again and finished eating.

As we waited before we had some cake we sat around and talked, Aly for some reason right now was giving Barry a cold shoulder and he seemed worried, Pearl was patting his head and telling him it was alright over and over. Aly rolled her eyes and looked down at her Umbreon who walked over to Barry and curled around him.

"Umbreon!" it said look at Aly.

She looked away; "Quiet you." she mumbled and ignored the chuckling Umbreon was giving her. She ignored him and we talked about the new episode of _Vampire knight_ that was about to come on.

"So has anyone seen Harley and Yumiko?" Misty asked, "The last time I saw them was last night before we left." She added.

"Yea who knew Harley could dance like that? I was surprised; here I thought he was a jerk for always trying to give me bad advice when I was going to enter the same contest as him!" May exclaimed, Manaphy made a gasping face and pouted.

"Aww Manaphy is so cute when he is pouting!" Aly said, May nodded and rubbed her cheek on Manaphy's.

"Oh how I can't wait to use Manaphy in a contest… but won't that be cheating?" She asked looking down at him.

"It shouldn't if you remember that Tobias guy used both a Darkrai and a Latios in the Sinnoh League!" I pointed out with a nod from, Brock, Paul, Barry and Ash.

"May it says nothing about using Legendary Pokemon… but they would easily make it past the Appeal rounds for being such a rare Pokemon then again if you used a Pokemon from Unova it would probably be the same unless they give off a bad Appeal." Drew said as he flicked his hair out of his face.

"I don't know; it also seems like a risk since it might be hard to pick if I would want to enter him as the Appeal or Battle's." May explained as she looked down at him, he was yawning and snuggled closer into May and closed his cute little eyes.

She smiled and rocked him singing him a soothing lullaby to put him to sleep the rest of the way. She got up and went to our room and came back a little later, "alright Manaphy is asleep in my bed, let's watch_ Vampire Knight!_ N got up and left the room not really wanting to watch it and get some more rest.

I went to sit in Paul's lap and watched; May was leaning on Drew who had a smirk on his face as he held her. Misty was snuggling into Ash, who smiled an innocent smile, Silver and Lyra were leaning on each other being stubborn and not just snuggling like we want them to!

Aly sat next to Barry and Umbreon went into her lap and snuggled close to her and rested its head on her knees. The opening played, I didn't really like ending of it when she kisses _Kaname's_ hand! The ZeKi fans booed while the Kanki fans cheered, it was going to be a huge fan war one day between us.

The guys rolled their eyes but Ash was siding with Misty, he was getting into the show, ha-ha we have created another fan! Anyways _Kaien_ was giving _Yuuki _a protection bracelet that would stop _Zero_ if he attempts to bite her, and showed how it worked.

She held the bracelet to his tattoo and it glowed, there was an aura of Black and Red and the next scene held _Yuuki _sitting in his lap confused, _Zero_ tried to move but couldn't there were live four swords holding him down, two at his shoulders while the other two at his legs.

_Kaien_ helped _Yuuki_ up and moved his scarf out of the way and leaned over to _Zero_ and told him he could drink from his neck. _Zero_ made a cute face and quickly refused from that. _Yuuki _asked how long it would last and_ Kaien_ explained it to them.

After a while_ Zero _was standing up and _Kaien _said they could leave. _Yuuki _and_ Zero_ left to their class. There they met a new teacher, he looked cool! He had an eye patch over his right eye and was wearing a cowboy hat. He introduced himself as _Toga Yagari_; some girls asked if he was seeing anyone. He said he wasn't and casted a look over at_ Zero_ who got up from his seat and left.

_Yuuki_ quickly shot up and said she would bring him back as her duty as a guardian of the school and chased after him. It went to a break and we quickly started to talk about the relationship _Zero_ and _Toga_ had together.

"They have to know each other; I mean he looked like he knew the new teacher from his past! You got to agree with that!" Bianca exclaimed as she explained what she thought, we nodded.

"Yeah, I mean _Zero_ likes to skip class sometimes or others just to sleep but the look the teacher gave _Zero_ said he knew him!" Lyra spoke her thoughts as Silver looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"Ooo I wonder what he is to _Zero_! What if he is a relative that hasn't seen him in a long time! I mean they said that his parents were dead but not any other family! Who knows _Zero_ could have an older or Younger brother or sister! Or maybe even more siblings that we don't know about yet!" I said.

It came back and it was in the town now, _Kaien_ had given them a list and allowed them to go to the town. _Zero_ held the stuff while _Yuuki_ looked at the clothes and held a shirt or two up to_ Zero_ with a smile on her face.

He didn't seem to mind being with her, they went to an ice cream shop and_ Yuuki_ explains that she has been there with _Sayori_ a few weeks back, _Zero_ had a simple water while _Yuuki_ an ice cream Sunday.

A waitress walked over to _Zero_ and had a blush on her face and asked if he was in the nice class since he looked like them. He froze in his spot and shook his head then left telling _Yuuki _he would be waiting outside for her. She quickly finished her food paid and went out to meet up with him. She frowned when she saw the bag he was carrying was on the ground so she went to look for him.

She went down an ally and I kept on hearing Bianca say "Don't go down that ally don't go down that ally." But she went down it anyways, a level E vampire showed up and attacked _Yuuki_ managing to get her arm, She took out her _Artemis rod_ and was going to use it until she took a look in his eyes and had a flashback to the very first scene of the series when she is about to be attacked by that Level E but was saved by _Kaname_. It went back to her but this time two hands grabbed the rod and used it to knock the Vampire away.

_Zero's_ hands then started to be shocked he fought it as _Yuuki_ slid down to sitting on the floor with fear completely in her eyes. He told her that this was no time to just sit there; he reached for his gun but was stopped when the Vampire was cut in half.

Lyra squealed at_ Takuma_ and_ Senri_, Silver rolled his eyes and watched. _Zero_ handed back _Artemis_ to _Yuuki_ and looked at the burn marks on his hand then glared at the vampires. _Takuma _smiled and invited them to the moon dorm tonight. They both seemed confused when_ Takuma_ and _Senri_ left.

We squealed and went back to chatting, "Omg _Zero_ and _Yuuki_ are so cute together! How you guys can like _Kaname_ and _Yuuki _I will never know, I mean _Kaname_ is almost never with her and when he is he is being a total jerk to _Zero_ or back handing _Hanabusa_!" I exclaimed glaring at all the _Kaname _fans.

They rolled their eyes, "Because everyone knows that _Yuuki_ is going to end up with _Kaname_ no matter what, _Zero_ is going to go insane and they will kill him off." Misty said with a frown, we made a la gasp face and acted like she didn't say that.

The next scene was when _Yuuki_ and _Zero_ were walking to the _Moon_ _Dorms_. They kept on guard and _Zero_ stayed close as all the Vampires eyed _Yuuki_ as she walked back. They got to _Kaname_ and he made _Yuuki_ sit down on the couch that was out. She asked him a few questions and he explained the reason why Vampires and Vampire Hunters are at a battle.

They looked over as _Takuma_ was going to cut his birthday cake, _Senri_ said he wanted to and quickly pulled the knife from _Takuma's_ hand and cut his finger, he flinched and _Senri_ apologized and licked the blood from _Takuma's_ finger. We squealed again and the boys made the same face.

_Zero_ didn't look very comfortable with the smell of _Takuma's_ blood in the air along with all the Vampires there so he left, _Yuuki_ quickly followed after leaving _Kaname_ behind. When she got to him he had stripped off his jacket and loosened his tie, he stopped by the pool and fell to his knees reaching for the blood tablets that didn't work on him.

_Yuuki_ sat next to him; he placed both his hands on her shoulders, his hair covering his eyes. He looked up at her to show her his blood red eyes, she made a motion to use the bracelet but instead she pushed the both of them into the water.

He stared at her and his eyes turned back to their normal lavender color; they stayed like that for a while until they swam up. We let out a yelp when _Toga_ was there and held a gun to _Zero_, _Yuuki_ held a shock.

_Toga_ then revealed that he was a Vampire hunter and that he was going to kill _Zero_ since he is becoming a Level E vampire. HE SHOT _ZERO'S_ SHOULDER! _Yuuki's_ eyes widened and the episode ended.

"WHAT!" May screamed making Drew jump and there was crying from our room. She quickly ran to check on Manaphy. Misty shook her head with a frown.

"See I told you he would get shot at." She mumbled with a frown.

We all glared at Misty and threw throw pillow at her. She let out a yelp, "that is what you get for jinxing the episode!" I shouted with tears rolling down my cheek.

"I didn't do anything!" Misty yelled and threw each pillow back. "Besides he was only shot in the shoulder he won't completely die from that If he was shot in the shoulder then the heart then yea he's dead but do you really think _Yuuki_ is going to let him shoot _Zero_ another time?" She added, we shrugged and waited for May.

She walked in holding Manaphy who had fallen back asleep; she was smiling and went to sit next to Drew.

We talked more about what next week's episode will be since they didn't give a preview to the next episode. The guys rolled their eyes and took over the TV Green was checking to see what would be coming on next and smirked. "Cool a new episode of Durarara! Is on next," Green said and left it.

Blue rolled her eyes at him and left the room to change into her pajamas. Green watched her leave the guys who were in here gave a fox whistle at her and made Green glare at them. I held in a laugh as I climbed over to Paul and took his hand, "Come on the day isn't over yet and I still have a bet to win." I said and gave him my own wink, the guys cheered on Paul while the girls cheered me on, I waved as I pulled Paul out of the hotel and simply went for a walk with him.

We ended up walking all the way to the docks where we sat down and I guess talked. I did most of the talking, and when I knew Paul wasn't listening I decided to climb into his lap, he was taken aback by the sudden act and looked down at me.

I gave him a seductive smirk and placed a gentile kiss on his lips. He didn't return it because he was still a little shocked. So I simply placed gentle kisses going from his lips, to his cheek, then down his jaw line and to his neck. I heard his breath hitch in his throat but he swallowed it and tried to act like it didn't happen.

I looked around and smiled at the realization that NO ONE was around at the moment, I placed more kisses going down his neck until I reached the base of his neck. He held his breath and I couldn't help but smirk into his neck, I have him where I want him! He will be my kitty cat soon! I placed my hands on each of his shoulders and slowly pushed him until he was laying down.

There I placed more kisses there and placed a little nibbles here and there along with some nuzzles. He wrapped his arms around me and hissed in my ears. I gave him an innocent smile and a kiss on his nose. "What's the matter Paulie? Don't you like the kisses?" I asked and lifted the hair that covered the hickey that was on my neck up. "And besides, this is simply revenge for giving me this, don't worry I'll make sure that everyone will be able to see yours." I gave him a wink and went back to attacking his neck.

He arched his back and tried to push me off, but I slapped his hands away and got a good hold of his shoulders so I wouldn't go flying into the water. He is older, taller and stronger than me. So I need to make sure he doesn't push me off! That would suck! Mainly because I'm in my pajamas! After some struggling he finally gave in and just let me attack his neck, I was surprised when he just laid there and took it like a man. I pulled back and looked at Paul, he had his eyes closed and was holding his breath.

I pokes his cheeks and he snapped them open, he stared at her with a lustful look. It was something that she wanted, she made a motion to move down close to him for a kiss, he stayed where he was and didn't move an inch just waiting for me to do something before he was to attack or not.

When I got close enough where he thought he could attack he did just that, grabbed my arms and flipped us over so he was on top of me, I stared up at him and gave him a playful wink just waiting for him to do something. He growled and bit down on my neck hard, I let out a yelp and pushed him off, but I wasn't strong enough so I tickled him until he let go and I got up. He held a blush I haven't really seem on his face before and turned his back to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ears, "I believe I just got you back." I replied and moved some hair from his neck to see the nice red hickey that was on his neck a little below his ear. He looked at the reflection in the water and growled. "So my kitty, when we get home I will love for you to wear Skitty ears and a tail." I giggled when he made a face.

"No, there is no way I am going to wear Skitty ears and a tail. Why not a Luxray?" Paul asked, I made a thinking face and agreed. "That's better, there's no way in bloody hell am I going to be a stupid Skitty." He mumbled and leaned into me as I leaned on him. I stared off in space and listened to Paul's breathing. It was slowly calming down, I didn't realize it drove him that crazy when I kissed on his neck. I have to do that more often if I want something.

Once his breathing was normal we got up and went back to the hotel. I rested my head on his arm and let him lead me back. It was a nice night out tonight, the moon was completely up and giving us light, the Pokemon were sound asleep in their little homes. The Kricketune and Kricketot were softly playing their music.

A romantic scene for a young couple who were wearing their pajamas and just got done trying to seduce each other into submission yep so romantic don't you think?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey, Sorry for such a long wait! I haven't been writing as much for this story or Dawn's and Platinum's crazy adventure because of Prey, <span>Un Amore Proibito_**. **_ As well as school, So please I hope this chapter will make up for it! Starting now each chapter is a day! So hope you all will like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and if I did well Ash wouldn't be the main character... it would be Paul... or Silver... or maybe both :D_**


	12. Authors Note

**_HEY! I NEED SOME HELP! I fear I am having writers block, so if anyone is willing to give any options on what you want to happen next PLEASE feel free to PM me or put it in a Review, I do not have anything to write at the moment, I will LOVE the help and gladly use your ideas as long as they are for Rated T and under! Thank yo__u, I promise I will try my best to get it write. So Sorry for the block I'm having write now. _**

_**~ninetailsgirl94**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Artemis: Ah Green what will we do with you XD Brothers are jerks so that's that! Thank you for liking my chapter! Paul as a Skitty would be cute! But a Luxray is better!**_

_**Starire1407: Thanks! Paul was going to lose no matter what. Men can't handle the power that is women XDD Jk jk, Very good, and glad you thought the end was romantic ^.^**_

_**SoulsilvershipperOTP, Palkia's Princess, and Srarfire1407 thanks for the ideas! **_

* * *

><p>Nine days left until we had to go home, it seemed like the time here has gone by so fast! I hate to think that once the last day of this vacation we are all going to do our own things and I will have a neko Paul all to myself! I sat in my bed and started to think of things the two of us could do, well there is getting some items together in order to go to Hoenn, but I also have to pick which Pokemon I would want to bring.<p>

"Are you up yet?" I heard a voice say after there was a knock on the door, I let out a uh-huh and went back to thinking, I smiled when Paul walked in and wearing his turtle neck shirt, I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle. Paul sat down and leaned back in my bed and stared at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" he asked as he casted a glance at her. I shrugged and got out of bed. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom and changed clothes.

I came out in a simply black sundress that went to my knees and it had white flower designs on it. I left my hair down to cover up what is left of that stupid hickey. I plopped back down next to him and snuggled into his chest, "have any new books?" I asked and as if he knew that I was going to say it he held up a book called "Breath a Ghost Story" it looked interesting.

That is until he read what it was about and I said no thank you. He was more into the scary stories not me. I would like Romance novels better than anything. As the hour passed we ate breakfast and went out to enjoy the nice sun! We split up into our own little groups to do whatever we wanted to or just stayed home and watched a simply movie, which is what Paul and I did. We were fighting over what movie to watch at the moment.

I wanted to watch _X-men: First Class_ While Paul wanted to watch _Saw: The Final Chapter._ I didn't want to watch that since I haven't seen any of the others before that and what I heard from my friends who actually saw it said it was good but it was because of the killing!

"We are going to watch Saw Troublesome!" he said with an annoyed voice, he sent a glare to me as I shook my head and cross my arms over my chest. He glared as I pulled out my Poketch and went to the coin toss app.

"Alright heads or tails?" I asked he looked down at the coin toss and called it when I tapped the screen.

"Tails'" he said and watched. It spun around a few times before it finally fell and landed on….tails. He gave a victory smirk before he went over to the DVD Player and put the DVD in. He walked back and pulled my down onto the couch with him, the previews started and when it got to the main screen Paul hit play.

I braced myself for all that was going to happen and hid my face in his shoulder and let out a scream ever now and then when it got to the part where someone died. He held me close and somehow in the middle of the movie I ended up in his lap hiding my face in his chest as screaming came from the TV, why did it have to be surround sound? I asked myself as I jumped. I felt him chuckle and I sent him a glare. "For that I am making you watch the most terrible movie eyes…. TWILIGHT!" he stopped chuckling and gave me a look that said "oh hell no."

I gave him a face that said "try me" and that made him stop and watch the movie like a good boy who doesn't want to watch "Twilight."

When the movie ended I now knew new ways for people to die… I am going to use one to kill Paul. "I'm never watching a Saw movie again." I mumbled as I got up and went to the small kitchen and made myself a sandwich, Paul did the same, you know when he's around people he doesn't eat a lot but when he's not he can eat like Ash! Then again he is a teenage boy and they do tend to eat a lot more.

We grabbed some chips and a can of soda and ate our little small lunch in peace. "So, you're going to be a senior next year?" I asked as we finished lunch and went to lie down on my bed and stared at the ceiling again.

"Yeah, and you're a junior," I nodded and rolled onto my stomach, and just stared at him, he looked so cute with his bangs almost covering his onyx eyes. He had his hands folded onto his stomach and he just simply stared off into space. He looked over at me probably noticing I was staring, it made me blush and look away, he rolled onto his side and moved a piece of hair behind my ears.

"I swear to Arceus if you tell anyone that I am doing this then I will get you." he said I giggled.

"I don't think anyone would think you're phatic if you push a girl's hair back like that." I replied and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed me back and put his hand on the back of my head and held me there as he deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. It felt so nice and I felt like I was in heaven! His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted, our tongues fought until he won.

His tongue explored my mouth, I let out a soft sigh when he retreated and pulled me into his lap. I placed my head on his shoulder as we tried to catch our breath. I placed my hands on my cheeks to try to hide them from Paul; I don't want him to tease me because of him making me blush so much! I push him back so we were lying back down and we just stared at each other.

It stayed silent until the door opened and Barry's loud voice was heard and then I'm pretty sure Aly just rolled her eyes at him. Paul let out a groan and got up, he went into the living room and told Barry to shut up, I let out a small giggle and rolled onto my back. I wouldn't mind taking a nice little nap right now, Lyra came in with May and Misty and they jumped on my bed almost making me fly out of my own bed.

"Oh my gosh Dawn you won't believe it! This really hot guy was totally hitting on Lyra! And he asked her out on a date!" May said waving her arms around.

"What did you say?" I asked, Lyra blushed and looked away.

"She couldn't answer, because Silver butted in and said they had a date!" Misty said with a grin. I gawked at her and scooted closer and told her to tell.

"Alright well what had happened was!" Lyra said.

~Earlier that day~

_Lyra, May, and Misty were walking around the town with Ash, Drew and Silver following behind, when they got to the shop that they were looking for they split up to look around. Lyra was looking around at all the CD's that they had out, she was hoping to find a Maroon 5 CD or maybe even Train when she found it she let out a little squeal and hopped no one heard it. _

"_That's a cute squeal," Someone said making Lyra almost jump out of her skin, she turned around and saw someone she has never met before. He was tall, Lyra liked tall boys, and he had short black hair that looked messed up. Warm honey gold colored eyes that he hide being his glasses and pale skin, he was wearing a black shirt that went to his elbows with blue lining at the hems of his shirt. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a pair of black Nikes. _

"_Oh um, thank you." She giggled and looked away blushing. He was cute looking._

"_Hi, my name is Aron it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand which Lyra gladly took and shook his hand, he had a nice grip which any one would be glad to shake his hand. _

"_Lyra, it's nice to meet you Aron." She giggled but was taken back when Aron placed a kiss on her knuckles making her blush even more._

"_I know who you are, I've seen you at the Silver Conference, and I was cheering for you the whole time." He said with a soft smile. Lyra felt like Jell-O in his hands._

"_Hey Lyra will you hurry up the others are ready to leave…" Silver's voice came out of nowhere making Lyra jump when she realized he was behind her. He was sending Aron a cold glare that made him let go of Lyra's hand and back away a little._

"_Oh, I'm sorry… is this your boyfriend?" He asked_

"_No…. he's just a friend." Lyra replied with a smile as she tried to ignore Silver. It ended up failing when Silver wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers._

"_Yes, I'm her boyfriend!" Silver growled at Aaron making him hold his hands up in defense. _

"_Oh, well there's going to be a party later tonight maybe you two want to come… I would really like to see you there Lyra." Aaron said making Lyra blush and tried to hide her face. "If you come I hope you save a dance for me." and with that Aaron left. Silver was glaring at him the whole time._

Lyra blushed when she finished and looked away as we all giggled. "You know Silver said that he is your boyfriend right?" I asked poking her cheek; she blushed even more as she nodded.

"So, are we going to this party or not?" May asked getting out of bed and placing her hands on her hips. We nodded and got up. We got out some dressed and laid them out on our beds and went to see when we will be going.

"Well first off if we do go to this party, we need some ground rules. First we have to keep N away from the punch, we don't want him to end up getting drunk and having to spend the rest of the trip inside the hotel… Trip no taking Pictures of embarrassing things!"

Trip smirked as he hide his camera and held his arms up like he didn't know what was wrong… he's so not innocent! "Also no sneaking off to have make out sessions or have that lead to anything else!" She said pointing to Green, he smirked and looked away.

Silver ended up glaring at Green. "No bragging about whose pokemon is Stronger to people you doing know, or showing them off if they're not from this region!" She said mainly to the Unova group. "Keep your Legendary Pokemon hidden." She looked over at May and Manaphy who were hugging each other and pouted.

"Anything else mother?" Gary asked making Blue glare at him, he returned the glare and Green slapped the back of his head.

"Not that I can think of at the moment… OH if a stranger walks up and hold up a cloth and asks if it smells weird don't smell it that is mainly for you girls but guys feel free to use that advice as well. We all know how handsome you guys and there might be some crazy fan girls out there."

The boys cringed at that and that was when N stood up. "I think I'm going to stay here… Fan girls scare me." N had such an innocent scared look on his face but he calmed down when White patted his head.

"It's alright N I'll protect you!" N smiled and hugged White tight. They both let out a giggle as they hugged each other and I bet to them there was no care in the world at the moment. Black made a gaging sound which made White glare and sat up.

"Alright what time is the party?" White asked getting up and dusting off her booty shorts and making the guys stare at her, Black glared at the buys as did N. It was about time someone decided to stare but they ended up getting slapped in the arms by their girlfriends.

Lyra told us the time and we went to get ready, the guys groaned that we decided to get ready this early but when your girls you have to take your time getting ready, there's hair, make up, and getting dressed, then if we don't like that then we have to start all over again. It's a very delicate process that men would never understand.

* * *

><p>"Are you girls ready yet?" Silver asked rather annoyed, I threw the door opened and sent him a glare.<p>

"Never rush beauty!" I snapped then slammed the door in his face. I'm sure he held a blank face as he walked back to the living room and complained to the guys who agreed with him.

"How long do you think we should wait to tell them we are ready?" May asked with a giggle as she fixed her red dress. It went to her knees and a thin strap. Her Heels were black. Her hair was curled and hung around her neck.

"Maybe another hour, being fashionably late is a big yes." I replied as I fixed my cute pink cocktail dress. Misty was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a sea blue tank top. Her orange hair was curled.

Lyra was wearing a gray skirt that went to her knees; she was wearing a pair of red, black, gray and gold plaid socks and tank top. Over her tank top was a white long sleeve shirt that was a low cut. In her hair were two ribbons that matched her socks. She had a pair of black flats that tied around her ankles; she had on a beret to replace her hat and a black vest.

After waiting a bit we decided to go out, the guys were playing video games, so while we waited for the rest to come out we sat down and watched the guys. They were Playing Sonic the Sandslash games, Lyra let out a giggle and sat next to Silver who was… playing as Silver the Sandslash.

Ash was playing as Sonic while Paul was Playing as Shadow. Drew was playing as Tails the Zorua. Paul and Silver were on one team while Ash and Drew were on the other. So Lyra and I cheered for our boys while May and Misty cheered for theirs.

"What's with all the noise?" Blue asked as she walked in. she looked at the TV and sat down and asked who was who, when the guys told she cheered for Silver and Paul. They smirked as they won the round. Ash and Drew wined and demanded a re-match.

"Sorry boys, it's time for us to go." Ash and Drew moaned as they turned the game off and we left. Lyra was the leader today so we followed her.

"Are you sure we should be following someone with a beret on her head?" Silver asked teasing her; she rolled her eyes and looked at him with a smirk.

"Just you wait I bet Aaron will think it is cute." That shut him up.

He growled as he followed walking next to Paul. He raised a brow and glanced down at me and mouthed 'what's wrong with them?'

'Tell you later." I replied. He nodded and looked around.

We ended up back at the old Mansion, "Ooo this is going to be fun!" Sapphire said jumping for joy. "Do you remember last time Ruby? We ended up being chased by Ghosts!" Sapphire giggled with joy.

"Yeah, that's what gave Wally an attack," Ruby replied looking at the Mansion, Sapphire frowned and looked at Wally.

"Sorry Wally, you could have told us and we would have carried you!" Sapphire exclaimed going all wild girl on us.

Wally gave her a weak smile, "it's okay Sapphire really!" he rubbed the back of his head when Ruby and Sapphire freaked out about it.

I saw Paul glance around and he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked around and noticed that people had plastic cups in their hands which were a sign that there is alcohol here. Blue gave N a look that told him not to drink anything.

"Hey, you guys here for the party?" a random person asked, as he walked up. He was about the same height as Silver was. With blue gray hair, his eyes were blue green. He had a fair skin tone, he was wearing a green shirt that had a red jacket over it, and the hood and sleeves to the jacket was white. He had a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of Nikes.

The girl that was next to him had long curly blond hair and huge violet eyes. Her skin was fair like the boys she was standing with. She was wearing a long sky blue dress that had a dark blue sash around her waist. She had on a pair of white tights and dark blue flats.

Green nodded and pointed to Lyra, "someone named Aaron invited us."

The girl smiled and leaned her head on the boys shoulders, "ah Aaron always has a habit of inviting pretty girls to the party's that we hold here. The Halloween parties are always the best though." The boy nodded and welcomed us inside to the house or where ever.

"What about the Pokemon that live here?" Yellow asked looking around. The boy smiled.

"Well you see the Pokemon are actually okay with the parties because they get to play with everyone. The Ghost Pokemon love it the most when they get to scare people… oh we should introduce ourselves shouldn't we? My name is Ryan, this is my girlfriend Amanda." Ryan said as he held his hand out. Green shook it and introduced us.

"Oh, yeah I've seen most of you guys on a league! And the Grand festival thanks to Amanda here." Ryan said looking down at her; she gave him an innocent smile and acted like she didn't do anything bad.

"Drew is my favorite coordinator not because of his looks though, I love his Pokemon!" Amanda said completely shooting down Drew's pride and giving his Pokemon the most credit.

"Yeah, I agree with that," said May as she went to talk with Amanda, Drew growled as he went to follow them. Ryan laughed and went to talk with the guys.

Lyra went off to the TV that had the Wii going on. I joined her and checked out what games that they had here. They had _Boogie, Karaoke Revolution's, Just Dance 1-3, Country Dance, Dance, Dance Revolution, _and many more.

Lyra smiled and asked if she could play a game. The boy turned around and smiled, "Hey Lyra, glad you could make it… and who's your friend?" the guy asked, Lyra smiled and looked at me.

"This is my friend Dawn, Dawn this is Aaron." I made an "O" face and looked at him; he looked like how she described him to be. But he didn't have his glasses on, so I guess he was wearing his contacts if he has contacts anyways.

"Nice to meet you Dawn… where have I heard your name before?" he asked making a cute thinking face. I looked over at Lyra and gave a smile.

"Well I've been in plenty of Contests and I even made it to the finals in the Sinnoh Grand Festival." I replied with a proud smile.

"Oh that's right, my sister is a huge fan of yours." He replied with a soft smile that made me and Lyra giggle. "So my lovely ladies what game do you want to play?" He asked looking at both me and Lyra.

"Just Dance one." Lyra replied with a smirk, I couldn't wait to see this; I took a seat on the couch that they brought in and watched as she picked the song that she was going to play.

She looked through the songs and ended up picking a Spice girls song, Wannabe. I smirked and leaned back, this was the song that she knew by heart, trust me. She has bragged about being the master of this song when she ended up locking herself in her bedroom the week after she got the game!

Paul and Silver walked over and I swear Silver was drooling as was some other boys. But with one glare from Silver they looked away. He didn't like it to much when she finished how there were some guys who went over to her and asked if she would want to dance with them or offering her something to drink.

Silver walked over and wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder and held her close. The guys quickly left making Lyra laugh and look up at him. "Aww were you jealous?" she teased as she poked his cheeks which were starting to turn red; he looked away and said no. "So Dawn, are you going to try next?" she asked running over to me and jumping on the couch.

"Oh um… I don't know…" I started to say but Lyra ignored me and handed me the Wii mote and pulled me to the TV, she ended up picking Katy Perry's Hot N Cold.

I felt people staring at me as I danced along with the moves that Katy was doing. It didn't start putting pressure on me until I noticed that Paul was staring at me, I tried to ignore him but it didn't do too well since I started to fail at the dance, Lyra was cheering for me. When the song ended I let out a sign and handed the Controller to Ash who went to play "Who let the Dogs out" and he was doing better than I did in Hot N Cold.

I let out a sigh and hid my face in Paul's shoulder; he wrapped his arm around me and watched Ash perform. "Why isn't he having fun?" we looked up at Cilan who had a smile on his face as he watched Ash.

"Yeah and he's also doing a lot better than me since he didn't have Paul staring at him!" I snapped and playfully slapped his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching Ash.

He looked like he enjoyed the part where he had to shake to get more points.

As the party went on more people played the Wii, some sung while other danced and sung. It was pretty cool at how many people here were able to master the games like it was nothing. Outside they were having battles and there were also some people who were going to get spooked by the ghost Pokemon.

Paul and I didn't really do anything but watch the games. We pretty much people watched as the party went on. I couldn't help but hold in a giggle when we watched Silver glare at Aaron for flirting with Lyra and not noticing.

Paul pulled me closer and said, "How long till he breaks and step in?" I shrugged and looked at my Poketch for the time.

"About a few seconds and as if he knew I said he stepped in and wrapped his arm around her before walking back to us. Lyra jumped back on the couch and looked at us.

"You know you two are really boring at parties?" We nodded and went back to people watching, a couple was dancing to the Mambo No. 5 and they were rocking it! "Wow, they are so awesome!" She added with wide eyes, Silver was leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. He nodded a few times when Lyra talked to him.

Lyra looked over at me and we shared a smirk, "oh Silver, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Silver didn't waist a heartbeat to say "yes," it completely took Lyra by shock for a second before she attacked him with a death hug. Paul rolled his eyes while I said "awe" to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I ended it here, Sorry if all of you were getting annoyed with me taking forever to update o I've been reading books for Book club AND for stupid AR points that my English is making me take! Also I'm addicted to Sonic the Hedgehog! I just got a Hero Chao so now I have the Hero Gordian :D Well here is the chapter, eight more chapters left hopefully I can have them up before Thanks Giving! I'm going to try to post twice a week just to get it before the 24<strong>__**th**__** of November, Wish me luck! If you haven't yet check out my Shadow learns Waka Laka: D its funny! And you should read it for me and tell me wha you think.**_

_**R&R **_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Woot Chapter 13! Sorry for the long wait last time, but maybe this will make it up to all of you! Also last time I forgot the Disclaimer o bad ninetailsgirl94! So here it is!_**

**_SoulsilvershippingOTP: :D I'm glad you're happy about the Soulsilvershipping! They are both stubborn so it would take a while for them to get together. Yes, I believe that most of them are meant for each other. Paul and Silver are completely alike! And it's the same for Dawn and Lyra (Sort of) so those ships are perfect!_**

**_Artemis: It's about time isn't it? (To tell the truth I have no bloody clue if I got them together in a different chapter or not I thought I did) Aaron is my own personal OC :D so yes he is cute! To tell the truth I have never seen Paranormal Activity or any of the Saw movies so XP Yes no drunk N! I need to make a Chapter with drunken N XD_**

**_Palkia's Princess: :D I updated XD it's about time! THE CAPS KEY IS ALRIGHT SEEING?_**

**_Starfire1407: :D yay you agree with me! And of course! I will as soon as this chapter is posted :D_**

**_No name: -_- alright if you don't like ANY of these ship then maybe it would be a good idea to not read it? I'm okay with a comment just not one that says "Can't stand any of these ships...-.-" it's kind of rude._**

**_Alright so this chapter's idea is completely thanks to Palkia's Princess!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_**

* * *

><p>We didn't get back to the hotel until late last night! After Silver and Lyra got together, -giggle- Amanda and Ryan came to hang out with us, they completely put everyone to shame when they danced together in Just Dance 3 Promiscuous. It put Lyra to shame big time since she did so well in her song. Silver didn't mind holding her though.<p>

White and N had joined us and well N looked freaked out about something. We still don't know since he didn't talk for the rest of the night, but we were going to try to find out today. That is our plan! "Operation get N to talk! It will be perfect! We will have White walk around in her low cut white shirt and small skirt! Of course Cheren will most likely stare at her along with the others but we planned on locking them in their rooms for the whole day…"

"Who are you talking to?" I jumped up and let out a little yelp and turned to see Paul staring down at me.

"Um… the girls…" I looked behind me to find that the girls had ditched me when I was thinking up of a perfect plan… I frowned and looked at Paul. "I'm not crazy! I swear that May, Misty and Lyra were with me… but they must have left…"

Paul patted my head and narrowed his eyes at me. "You're not locking me in my room with Ash." I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at him.

"Well I don't want you to look at White… but then again I don't think that will work it to well since I don't think White will wear that outfit…" I replied looking down. Paul let out a sigh.

"Troublesome, maybe it's better if we don't push N about it." Paul said going into his Paul mode, he glared and looked over at the door. "Come on its time for breakfast." I followed him into the kitchen and got something to eat. The triplets seemed to be in a happy mood. I guess it could be because of those girls who they spent the night with.

Of course they all were blonds, so who knows what could have happened, I personally think they got a laugh since they were smatter to do anything wrong...right? I looked to my left and saw that Paul was in his own little world with reading his book as he took bites of his food. I wonder how he can do that. I can't! I have tried to before I end up forgetting about my food all together or end up not reading my book... they are usually teen romance. Ah romance I let out a little giggle which made him look at me funny. I waved it off and went back to eating.

"So Black, what do you want to do today?" Bianca asked and took a sip of her orange juice. Black paused and looked at her.

"I wanna train!" He exclaimed making all the guys plus the girl trainers to look at him with smirks on their faces.

"I say we have a small tournament!" Blue said standing up with her fork in her hands and pointing it to the sky.

Green smirked and finished his coffee. "It does sound like a good idea and it gives us something to do." Red nodded and went to put his plate up.

We finished our food and went off to get out Pokemon change and left to find a good place to battle. We ended up going into the forest where there was nice empty space. Yumiko and Aly met up with us completely leaving Harley behind for now, May grinned as she sat down and held her Manaphy close and snuggled his head. "Heheh" May and Manaphy both giggled. Drew sat next to him and smirked.

"Alright, I wrote all of our names on tiny pieces of Paper for all of those who will battle and put them in my hat. Yellow will you please pull two piece of paper out?" Diamond asked. Yellow smiled and went to pick two pieces of paper out of his hat.

"Ash and White," Ash and White looked at each other with smirks.

"Alright, it's a three on three battle so I want a good clean battle." Brock said being the referee. "The first to lose two pokemon loses."

"Alright Snivy let's go" Ash said letting out his grass Starter Pokemon from Unova.

"Victini it's your turn!" White said letting out her hyper little Pokemon. "Alright Ash, you can go first," White said with a smile on her face. Victini was jumping up and down doing a little dance as he waited.

"Alright, Snivy use Leaf Blade" Ash said, the leaf on Snivy's tail started to glow green as she attacked Victini.

"Dodge it Victini and use Searing shot." White replied.

Victini jumped up and sent off a shot of fire towards Snivy. But with Snivy being Ash's fastest Pokemon she was able to dodge with easy.

"Alright Snivy use Leaf storm," Ash ordered, Snivy was surrounded by a tornado of leafs and sent it at Victini.

"Dodge then use Confusion!" Victini dodged and used Confusion on Snivy making her confused, "now let's try that searing Shot again," this time the attack hit Snivy and knocked her out.

"Snivy's un able to battle, the win goes to Victini," Brock sad. Victini jumped up and down and ran over to White who then jumped in her arms and snuggled into her neck. White giggled and looked for another Pokemon to use.

She let out her Lillipup while Ash let out his Swadloon, White started out this time, "alright Lillipup use Bite!" Lillipup charged at Swadloon and ready to bit it.

"Razor Leaf Swadloon!" Ash replied, Swadloon sent out a powerful razor leaf at Lillipup hitting it so it couldn't use its attack. "now use Bug bite!" Swadloon ran over and started to bite at Lillipup making it freak out.

"Shake it off and use another bite!" White replied, Lillipup managed to get it off and then bit it.

"Energy Ball" Swadloon charged up an energy ball and sent it to Lillipup.

"Dodge it and use tackle!" White ordered as she held Victini tighter.

"Bark!" Lillipup said as it jumped to the left and charged at Swadloon.

"Sting shot," Swadloon managed to tie Lillipup up before he could finish the attack, "now let's finish Lillipup up with another Energy Ball!" Swadloon did as Ash told and landed a perfect Energy ball on Lillipup knocking it out.

"Lillipup is unable to battle the win goes to Swadloon." So now it was tied. This last battle would decide who would move on.

"Alright, are you ready buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu who nodded and got ready to battle.

"Purrloin it's your turn," White said sending out her purple cat.

It smirked as it looked at Pikachu and got ready to battle, Pikachu got ready as well.

"Alright Pikachu, use Quick attack," Ash ordered.

"Fury Swipes," White replied, Purrloin and Pikachu attacked each other but with the Quick Attack Pikachu was able to land the hit first. "Purrloin use Pursuit!" Purrloin attack with a strong Pursuit and it did some damage, White has a ways to go if she wants to beat Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt," White started to look worry the more times Purrloin got hit and how fast Pikachu was.

"Purrloin use Torment," Purrloin used Torment on Pikachu and when Ash ordered the same move as before it didn't work. "Good now use, Fury Swipes!" Purrloin attacked and scratched at Pikachu five times.

"Iron Tail," Ash ordered, Pikachu's Tail turned into iron and he did a spin attack to land the hit on Purrloin knowing it out. White frowned and returned Purrloin and went to stand by N.

"Next is Bianca and Gold," Yellow said Bianca and Gold got ready for battle. Gold won which meant he would battle Ash. Platinum and Blue had a battle and Blue ended up winning. It went on that is, until there was a weird earthquake.

Manaphy let out a shriek and clung to May who held him tight. Drew wrapped his arms around her and Paul let out his Electivire and used Protect to keep us save. "What's going on?" White asked as she clung to N, he held her tight and looked around.

"I have no clue, let's find out." Red said he took off running out of the forest with all of us following.

We saw a girl with platinum blond hair that was in a ribbon she had tan skin and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, and a sky blue with white stripes tank top. She had on Pink slip on shoes that had a light blue ribbon on the side.

She had a Mudkip by her side who looked scared, it stayed close. Brock went over to her and he wasn't flirting or anything, "Excuse me do you know what's going on?" Cilan asked looking around.

"I don't know, it felt like an earthquake, Percy and I were wondering what it was." The girl replied and looked around.

"Scarlet do you have any clue where it came from?" Brock asked with a loon of concern on his face.

"Earthquakes don't usually happen here in Oblivia so this has to be bad… at least it was a small one. Now would be a good time to get our stuff ready to leave." Platinum said as she read a book about Oblivia. We quickly nodded and ran to our hotel with Aly and Yumiko going their own way to their hotels and pack.

I folded my clothes and placed them in my suitcase and went to get my hair stuff plus what make up I brought. "AHH" Lyra screamed when another earthquake happened. This time it was much worst.

I stayed there and let out a whimper, "Manaphy!" I heard Manaphy scream, Windows shattered and Misty let out a yelp.

I crawled out of the bathroom and saw my friends close to each other away from the windows, the room was shaking and it felt like it was about to cave in, hopefully it won't. We got to a place where nothing would fall on us, and held a Pokemon close to us.

We heard breaking in the kitchen and I'm sure the guys were upset about that. When it finally stopped we looked around the room, the dresses was knocked over along with the little dresser that had the TV on it. We went into the hallway and straight to the living room. Poli, Machamp, Granbull, Gravvy, and Aibo were out to protect everyone in there.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked they nodded and looked around.

I let out a small yelp when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at Paul and let out a soft sigh, "I called my father and asked it what was going on and he said to put the news on," Platinum said and put the news on, there in the sky was a giant Sky Fortress.

"Hey look, its that small island." We looked at the island just in time to see all the Pokemon board a boat and the island actually sunk!

"That's terrible!" Iris screamed.

There was a knock at the door and Green went to get it, Aly looked like she was out of breath, "quickly everyone come outside!" We followed Aly outside and saw it a lot better, Ben and Summer both had glares on their faces.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Ben asked.

"Well we wanted to better. What is it?" May asked worried written all over her face.

"I don't know, but its bad, Edward and his friends are going to try to take over. We have to get onto that before it works." Summer said.

"We will help!" Ash said. Paul sent him a glare.

"Idiot says what?" he asked I nodded and took Paul's hand.

He let out a sigh and agreed. "Alright, do you have a flying Pokemon?" Ben asked, we each nodded and made our way to find a good place to get in.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sorry for the short chapter, haven't had time to work on this chapter because of the Halloween Carnival and I worked on some other stuff for friends. But I hope you like this. I have never been in an earthquake so I'm sorry if it was bad. Its getting close to the end very slowly (Artemis to tell the truth I completely forgot if I put Scarlet in another chapter or not so sorry. <span>_**

**_Please R&R!_**


	15. Goodbye

**_Sorry to everyone. I will NOT I repeat NOT be posting any new chapters ANY time soon... The main reason why I was writing because I actually just wrote it because my ex-Boyfriend told me to, because I loved reading so much. But he was also the reason why I even wrote the romance stuff... because i had Romance in my live... For now until I feel like I can fully right without burst out into fits of tears this is Goodbye. Please don't be mad if I don't update anything._**

**_Goodbye Fanfiction,net  
><em>**


	16. Chapter 14 I'M BACK

_**Sorry for the short chapter, it will be short until the very last chapter hopefully.**_

_**Artemis: Yes Dawn was trying to get N to spill the beans but it never happened. I love Victini as well. :D The one I have for Black is soooo cute but it's also weak so I need to train him some more. (You and my sister would be BEST FRIENDS. She loves that Stuff XD. I'll give it a read.**_

_**Palkia's Princess, I promise that I put the Idea on the chapter there, its right in bold italic and underlined above the Disclaimer. And I will put it again right now.**_

_**Alright so this chapter's idea is completely thanks to Palkia's Princess!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**_

Summer and Ben both did some signs and summoned Latios and Latias, While we let out a Pokemon, White and N seemed like they were a little nervous about letting their Pokemon out but once they saw that there were already some legendary Pokemon they let out Zekrom and Reshiram, for those who didn't have a flying type they rode with the two dragons.

"Hang on!" White said as Reshiram took off, the white dragon flew with such grace! That it put my poor Togekiss to shame.

"Wow, those dragons are beautiful," Summer commented as we flew at a fast speed to the fortress.

When we got close we had to dodge spears that were fired at us, Zekrom sent the attacks away, we couldn't get that close to the fortress so we flew back down and landed in the Village that Booker lives in. He was standing with a bunch of Pokemon and Nick along with some other people who looked worried.

"Ben! Summer! Good heaven's you're here! How can we stop that thing?" Booker asked; Ben and Summer seemed worried.

"I don't know, we need to get that shield down first," Ben replied.

"Manaphy!" Manaphy shouted from May's arms and Reshiram and Zekrom were un-easy for some reason, Victini came out of its Pokeball and ran up Reshiram's back and hissed at the fortress.

"Mana!" Manaphy said and jumped out of May's arms, it ran to the water and dived in.

"Manaphy, wait! Where are you going?" May asked as she ran after him, Zekrom and Reshiram took off then and flew towards the fortress, whatever was there was making them mad!

"Wait Reshiram, Victini!" White shouted as her two Pokemon took off. She had a worried look on her face as she watched her dragon Pokemon fly away with her little Victini.

N seemed worried as well, "Stay here, this might get seriously dangerous," Ben said. He took off with Summer right behind him. Yellow frowned and held onto Red's hand tight. They were both staring at the Fortress with interest. Like there is something there waiting for them to come.

"Aero," Red said as he released his Aerodactyl, while Yellow let out Kitty. They both took off as fast as they could leaving us behind. Blue and Green seemed annoyed, but then let out Charizard, again and took off after their friends we let out a sigh and followed. I noticed that most of the Pokemon were flying away. Paul also seemed worried about it, I'm sure he was thinking we are making a bad choice.

I gave him a smile and we were able to land safely on the Fortress, Ben and Summer were nowhere to be seen… Yellow was standing there looking ahead at the entrance, Red had his hand on her shoulder and a glare on his face.

"Who knows which way they went?" Ash asked, the guys sent him a glare and Misty hit him on his head with her Hammer.

Well. At least now we know where he gets his stupidity from, "Gosh Ash your such a kid, we go to the entrance and then split up, it would help cover more ground and if we find Ben or Summer we can help the both of them out," Iris said, Axew popped out of her hair and agreed.

"Well then, let's go." Ash said as he was about to run ahead with Pikachu.

Green grabbed him by the shirt, "wait you idiot, we still don't know if there's any traps," Ash let out a moan.

"That never stopped me before!" Me, May, Misty, Iris, Cilan and Brock nodded with an anime sweat-drop, Green gave us all a sorry look and let Ash go.

"Just like your brother," Red glared at Green and looked down at Pika.

"Let's go," We all followed Red in and split up into groups like in the Haunted Mansion.

"Alright, follow me!" Pearl said as he walked ahead of us, we all held blank faces as we walked, Diamond was eating some of his snacks, Pearl smacked the snacks away. "This isn't the time to eat!"

Diamond frowned, but it changed when Pokemon started to come to the food. There were some Hitmonlee, Magmar, Crobat, and Houndoom running around where we were. Our Pokemon kept an eye on them just in case they attacked.

We walked down another hall and found Summer, "Hey Summer!" Barry said running over with Kenny close behind him.

Summer turned around and froze a little, she looked at us for a second before smiling, "Hey guys, what's up?" She seemed off for some reason; Paul kept a close eye on her.

"Wait you're not mad we are here?" Barry asked eyeing her. Summer made a worried face then it went too annoyed.

"Oh, well of course! Why are you here?" She snapped, Barry backed up and held his hands up in defense. "Oh well, come on follow me! I found a way to the other side!" and with that she ran ahead not giving us enough time to follow before she turned the corner to the next room.

We followed and stopped to catch our breath while she stood on the other side of the room waving, "Come on, and step on the blue tile! It might help to deactivate the traps I'm sure they set up here!" Platinum studied the floor for a while and looked around the room.

Barry of course did as he was told and stepped on the Blue Square, "Missy!" Pearl shouted and grabbed Platinum by the arm and pulled her back as spikes came out from the ground. He sent Summer a glare. "Deactivate the traps, yeah right! They set off the traps! Barry be careful and move when I tell you to!"

Barry nodded and waited. "Now!" Barry took a run to the other side before the spikes came back up; we all let out a breath and heard Yellows Voice from somewhere.

"You have to get to the other side and unlock this door!" She shouted, we looked around and finally saw that she was standing next to Barry but we didn't understand how she got there. "No time to explain! Just hurry and get this door unlocked!" We nodded and went the other way. We found Summer in the next room on the other side.

"Sorry about last time! I thought it was that one; try the red square this time it might work!" Kenny was going to go but Platinum grabbed his sleeve.

"Kenny don't, it's a trap. Isn't that Right 'Summer'?" Platinum said pointing at Summer, she had a determined look on her face.

"That was very smart of you kiddies, It took a while but you finally found out I'm not that stupid ranger," "Summer" said she grabbed a hold of her clothes and ripped them off. There stood a woman with short lavender colored hair that was spiked. She wore a short red dress and tights, red heels with a long coat over it; she had a yellow scarf that had big buttons on the sleeves. And a matching belt.

"My name is Kasa; I'm a master of disguise." She explained.

"Yea, I guessed that. I thought it was strange how when you first saw us you were slightly confused but then acted like you knew who we were and how we were supposed to be here. You didn't know that Summer and Ben didn't want us here so when Barry said that you weren't mad you changed your mood and then made us fall for your first trick, but you didn't think we would fall for it." Platinum said still pointing at Kasa.

"Well yes, I didn't plan on you kids. Oh well I will be able to handle it." Kasa let out a laugh. But it was matched with another laugh.

"Master of disguise, I can do much better than that aren't I Ditty?" I knew that voice anywhere; just then Blue jumped in front of us and sent us a wink. "Well it seems that I showed up just in time to find another "Master of disguise" for me to take on," they both got ready for a battle.

"Are you saying I'm not a master of disguise? Well I bet you can't do better!" Blue smirked and held a hand up to her mouth and let out a laugh.

"Oh, I think I can do so much better." Blue grabbed a her shoulder and pulled her clothes off and before us stood Sabrina from the Saffron City Gym, She looked everything like her, there was no mistakes anywhere, her face even looked like Sabrina's!

"You see, I can do a lot better," Blue gave her a wink and let out Blasty.

"A Blastoise, so scary, now then Ditto, let's show them what we can do," Kasa said, a Ditto much like Ditty came and changed into a Raikou, Blasty didn't look scared though.

"Now I believe Yellow asked for you guys to open that door for her, I would go do that now if I were you." Blue looked back at us with a grin.

"Right, Paul. You, Dawn, Zoey, and Diamond go to get the door open, Kenny, Pearl, and I will stay here and help Blue!" Paul nodded and led us ahead while they helped Blue battle. We managed to dodge a few random Pokemon from attacking us and we made it to a room that had a button. We made our way back but the exit we took lead us back to where we started out.

"This makes no sense!" Diamond said confused as he looked around.

"Paul!" Paul turned around as N ran up with his group and one of their Pokemon out, "What's going on where's the others?" Paul explained what happened.

"The same this happened with us! But with this guy named Arley, he was a big guy and he had a Regigigas!" Bianca explained! She looked excited about seeing a Sinnoh Legendary Pokemon just like the others.

"We also found Reshiram and Zekrom," White said, "They were able to take down the Regigigas as well, it was pretty exciting, I wonder what legendary we will see next." We agreed and went back the same way to maybe find Barry and Yellow, we noticed that they door was opened so we all went through it.

"AHHH!" We screamed as we fell to the small cliff that was there.

"I don't mean to be rude but… GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, everyone got up and Paul helped me up. I said thank you and we looked around.

"Hey you guys, come here!" Barry was waving us over, we went to the room and walked in, there in a tube was a green liquid that held a Mewtwo in it.

Yellow looked Pale as she stared at it, N joined her and frowned, "Is he asleep?" Black asked as he stood next to N.

Yellow nodded, "it must have lost energy and is in here to gain it back," she said N tried to hack into the system but he didn't seem to do too good at it.

Just then Mewtwo's eyes shot open, and the glass broke, N backed away as Mewtwo stood in front of him. His glare was hard as he stared down at N, it held up its hand and made N fly back into the wall.

"Mewtwo!" Yellow shouted and stood in front of him, "What happened?" it looked down at Yellow and looked like it was trying to remember her.

He then teleported away, before Yellow could say anything else to him. She looked worried, "we have to go after him… but which way did he go?" Iris asked.

"Just follow me!" Yellow took off running to the stair case that was there, we followed and it ended up taking up back to the room with Blue and Kasa, well Kasa was no longer here and it looked like a huge fight went on.

"Pearl, Missy!" Diamond shouted as he ran over to Platinum and Pearl, They all held grins.

"That battle was so awesome! You should have been here Diamond!" Pearl said waving his arms around like Barry would do.

"That's good and all, but we need to find a Mewtwo before something bad happens!" Yellow said as she ran away, we followed after her to try to catch up; when we finally did she stood in front of a door that wasn't even locked! What kind of villain doesn't lock the door when they are in the middle of a battle?

The others had joined us so we went inside and found that Ben and the real Summer were in a Battle with Mewtwo, They had one of their Pokemon that they much have caught when they went through this place to help out.

"Mewtwo stop this!" Yellow shouted and ran over to Ben and Summer, they both told her to back off and to get to a safer place then there. "Please, you don't have to listen to them! You are free to live as you please!" Mewtwo seemed to calm down when Yellow was talking to it.

"Mewtwo don't listen to this child, I'm your master destroy them!" An old man said, he wore a white coat and orange jeans, with black shoes, His hair was gray with some white in it, and his mustache was gray as well. He was more like a doctor than anything really.

"Edward you can't use Mewtwo for your own evil gain!" Ben shouted. So the old man was named Edward.

"Ben's right Edward, Mewtwo isn't meant to be used by Humans!" Yellow said still trying to calm Mewtwo down. Red joined her and did his best to calm Mewtwo down as well.

It worked for a little until Edward got control again and had Mewtwo attack the both of them.

"Pikachu!" Pika and Chuchu said and shocked Mewtwo, it didn't do much but it helped a little.

Red pulled Yellow aside when Mewtwo used Psywave, it was a close call, Ben and Summer tried a Double capture but it was knocked away with another psychic attack. It then used another Psywave and there was an explosion. We braced ourselves for the impact.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that the chapter is so<strong>__** short, I'm just trying to get done with all of this before Thanksgiving, To tell the honest truth I believe this is NOT my month... Well there is an upside. :D Saturday I got to go to my FIRST Anime convention with some friends from school. And got to see Vic Mingogna for those who don't know he is an amazing voice actor/singer. If you have seen FMA then you should know who he is. But anyways. Here's chapter 14. **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**~ninetailsgirl94~  
><strong>_


	17. Chapter 15

_**Sorry for the long wait! I promised that it would be up before the 24**__**th**__**! And I tended to keep that! Sorry, from this point on, I won't be replying to reviews. But I am glad that everyone leaves a comment! I'm still a little depressed so sorry if it's not as good as you want it to be.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon and the Idea for this Chapter is by Palkia's Princess, on with the story**_

* * *

><p>As the smoke cleared we couldn't see Ben, Summer, Red, or Yellow. Ash freaked out as did Green and Blue, the searched everywhere and glared at Mewtwo, "where are they?" Green asked, Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple and it raised its hand at Green.<p>

Green was outlines with blue and was lifted up, he tried to struggle out of it but it failed, he was sent flying much line N was earlier today. He landed with the air being knocked out of his lounges. Blue went to his side and glared at Mewtwo but didn't seem to do anything to stop him at the moment.

There was a cry on the outside that made everyone look that way, "Moltres!" Blue shouted; her face lit up a lot as it flew by.

"What, Moltres I thought it went away!" Edward shouted, he looked mad, another cry was heard and Green grinned.

"Zapdos!" Edward's face turned into a slight frown, as the electric bird flew by after Moltres. Now all we need was Articuno!

You know what people say, speak of the devil and he shall show up, because next there was a beautiful blue light that flew past us. "Well, I'll be its all of the birds." Edward said sounding more scared now, but it soon changed when he looked at Mewtwo. "Take them out."

Mewtwo obeyed and attacked the three birds, they dodged with grace and attacked with some powerful attacks, of course Mewtwo's attacks did almost nothing… but the same thing for the other to, unless someone else were to show up.

"Zekrom/Reshiram," N and White shouted letting out their legendry's again. Victini came out on its own and helped out, but with the little guy being part Psychic it won't do much damage.

"Manaphy!" May was clinging to Manaphy so it wouldn't run off and fight as well. Diamond let out his Regigigas, it might be slow and might not be able to help in this battle right now but it was still able to help a little.

"Would someone care to explain why there are legendary Pokemon showing up and where are Red, Yellow, Ben and Summer?" Paul snapped as he looked around for our friends.

"They are alright," Blue said with a smile.

Lyra held a stupid looking grin on her face as she skipped over to Edward and looked down at the water; he looked at her with a strange face and then looked down at the sea below us. "Stupid girl what are you looking at?" Silver didn't look to happy at what Edward just called Lyra but smirked anyways.

"Oh, I'm only looking down at Soul!" Lyra let out a giggle as a wall of water shot up to reveal a shadow that had blue eyes that was glaring down at Edward; it spread its wings out to show a fully grown Lugia. Lyra waved and looked over at Crystal who was waving at the Ocean as well.

I was amazed at everything! I knew they befriended or caught legendries but for almost all of them to show up just to help is wow… 'Hey don't forget about me!' A voice shouted in my head, I looked around and noticed that Paul had the same look.

"What's that little thing right there?" Silver asked pointing at a green and white dot in the sky.

"It's Shaymin!" I shouted with excitement, I haven't seen a Shaymin since we were on victory road to get to the Sinnoh League for Ash.

"It's in its sky form," Brock said Shaymin helped out to fight Mewtwo.

"I wonder." Ash said as he looked at the water, I looked as well and noticed a form moving around, but it was more like a mirror of the form.

'Why haven't you kids gotten yourself in a tight place,' a female voice said. We turned around to find that a woman in all dark cloths was standing at the door. She didn't look annoyed at all. In fact she looked excited about something.

"Ms. Giratina," N said with a bow. She waved him off and walked over to us. Edward's Mouth dropped.

"This can't be happing! There's no way a Pokemon can change into a human much less a legendary Pokemon and one that has a gender!" Giratina sent him a glare.

"Well, it just goes to show what you simple minded humans believe. We hold more Powers then you think. Now then, if you mind, I will help my brethren to calm down our brother. She dived off the ledge and changed back into her true form. Or well her Altered Form.

For once I believe Paul was speechless, he just stood there staring at all the Legendry's and glanced down at me. I gave him an innocent smile as they all used their powers to calm Mewtwo down.

"Still wondering where the heck my brother is!" Ash said as he looked around for the others. At this point everyone was ignoring him and just watching the pretty attacks. I know they don't mean for it but all the attacks ended up looking like fireworks! It was so pretty! There were the colors of their elements.

If you could use these types of attacks in a contest you would win hands down let me tell you that. It was so cool! I mean even trainers could use these to not only win a contest but also do wonders in a league. No wonder that one guy used a Darkrai in the Sinnoh League.

Mewtwo seemed to calm down after a few more attacks from everyone. It shook its head and looked around, it apologized to everyone and floated to the ledge where he waved his hand and Red, Yellow, Ben and Summer showed us. They were completely unharmed… that is until Blue got a hold of them; she gave Red and Yellow a death hug.

Mewtwo landed next to them and bowed. 'Sorry,' he said looking straight at Red and Yellow.

"That's impossible! All of these Pokemon coming in one place just for an experiment Pokemon!" Edward shouted, he sounded beyond pissed.

"Why yes, legendary Pokemon stick together didn't you know that Edward?" A new voice said.

"Oh great, what we needed, more people showing up, what else is going to happen? We have to battle all of these Pokemon now… plus more?" Paul asked with a glare on his face.

"Shh, don't jinx it!" Iris said as she glared at Paul, he rolled his eyes and looked around, there a man showed up out of nowhere, he was wearing all purple.

"Edward, you have failed trying to take over the Oblivia region, it is now my turn to finish what you have started." The man said.

"Um, excuse me." Yellow said, the man in all purple looked over at us and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes what is it?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Yellow asked in the most polite and innocent way, it was so cute!

The man hung his head and shook it. "My name is Purple eyes, who are you?" Purple eyes asked.

We all told our names for no reason then went into battle mode, the Pokemon that were all out went into ninja mode and glared when Mewtwo attacked… us again. Reshiram used Fusion Flare while Zekrom used his Fusion Bolt, the two attacks combined made a huge explosion when it hit Mewtwo!

Green led us to a safer area while Purple Eyes laughed like a mad man; Paul stayed close to me and watched as the Pokemon battled. I had to hold Piplup back so he wouldn't get killed! The stronger Pokemon weren't even allowed to help out. Besides Pika, he was helping to make sure that none of the attacks got to us, along with some overs like Manaphy and Giratina.

"Why I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Giratina said. Shaymin nodded as he floated over her head.

'I agree, this is fun…' but little did Shaymin know is that the effect of the flowers faded and he fell on top of her head.

"Haha it seems that the flowers have faded, it would be best if you stay back little one." Giratina had a soft side to her it seems. Shaymin jumped down and ran/crawled over to me. I picked him up and held him tight,

Ben and Summer were trying to do another capture, after about the six times plus the help of their Pichu that plays the Ukulele it worked. Purple eyes let out a yell and he was gone, Mewtwo apologized again. The Pokemon all changed into their Human forms and gathered around us. Mewtwo kept away though, I guess he still hates humans. Oh well.

"That was so cool!" Shaymin said as he held onto my hand. He was so small; he looked about the size of maybe a five year old.

His hair was messy like in his sky form, a red scarf around his neck. His clothes were completely white. He also had on a pair of green cloves and boots. He looked like his sky form to tell the truth only without the wings on his head.

Lugia or Soul how Lyra likes to call him was wearing a males Kimono, his hair was long and Silver tied back with a ribbon. He stayed closed to Lyra he seemed to be having a glaring contest with Silver. Lyra ignored them as we talked about what had just happened.

"Hey you guys… I was wondering… if Edward and Purple Eyes are taken out then doesn't that mean no one is flying this thing?" Cilan asked with a confused look.

We all made a thinking face before we let out a gasp and ran to the windows that were closed. As Cilan said we were going down! We all let out a scream as we fell towards the ocean. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Shaymin said freaking out. We all paused and looked down at him for a second before we all smacked ourselves.

"We are surrounded by Legendary Pokemon and some are Psychic!" Paul shouted and looked at all the legendries, "Do something!" They nodded and changed back into their Pokemon form and used Psychic to help us out, they gently landed us on the ocean floor then teleported us back to the Hotel.

We looked around and let out a sigh. "LAND!" Diamond and Pearl both shouted and kissed the floor. Platinum glared at them for a while before she let out a giggle. Pearl stopped and looked at her.

"Were you laughing?" he asked, when will he learn that she always laughs at them?

Platinum gave him a smile and nodded. "Yes."

"Oh," Pearl looked down at the floor with a frown before it clicked; he jumped up and attacked Platinum with a hug. "So it takes us almost crashing into the ocean before you finally tell me that you're laughing! You're a crazy person!" He kissed Platinum so many times she ended up laughing even more.

Giratina glared at Pearl for a while before she let out a laugh. "Ah, young love," Shaymin made a face as he climbed up her back.

"Love is icky" He made a face which made Giratina laugh.

"Oh little one wait until you fall in love one day. I hear Celebi might have a little crush on you." Shaymin's face turned red and he jumped down and went to hide. We laughed as Shaymin ran to someone's room.

"Well, I must return home, Arceus will be beyond pissed if he finds out I have been outside for far too long." Giratina said as she went to a Mirror and left.

The other legendries agreed and left. Mewtwo however said he was sorry to Red and Yellow one more time before he decided to leave. We waved and walked to the couch or chairs or even the floor and just plopped down and relaxed.

"What a day." Barry said sounding tired as all hell. We nodded and I snuggled up close to Paul, he wrapped his arms around me and just held me, it felt nice I closed my eyes and I believe we all took a well needed nap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry the chapters so short, 5 more chapters hopefully before Thursday so wish me lu<strong>_**_ck, Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing! _**

****_**Hope you likes that there were the gods in this, as well as having Purple Eyes showing up, I like Purple Eyes, he was cool, a little nuts but cool. Alright So Off to finish the rest!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	18. Sorry

_**Sorry for the long wait! I promised that it would be up before the 24**__**th**__** but that didn't happen... at the moment I still can't think and I don't really feel like writing this story, I know most of you are mad about that, Maybe if I can really get back into writing this story again I will. But until then don't be completely mad, I think I just need to take a break from this story for right now, again I am really sorry, I might write during Winter break but don't get your hopes Up. Well. Until then later.**_

_** ~ninetailsgirl94  
><strong>_


	19. Final Chapter

_**I am oh so very sorry for the long, long, long wait! This is going to be the last chapter sadly. I'm really sorry for the wait and if this doesn't end how you would have liked or if it isn't too long or if its way to long and you just don't like how it turned out. I'm just going to do my best on this chapter just so you will be happy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon **_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a little moan and rolled over onto something, it was lumpy and taller than I was; it let out a grunt that sounded a little annoyed. I opened one eye and looked at Paul; he was trying to wake up as well. I rolled off of him and sat up. He placed his hands over his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.<p>

I got up and went to the kitchen and got a cup of milk, I grabbed a cookie that was on a plate and went back to sit next to Paul. He was snoring lightly and it was cute, he opened one eye and looked at me. "Where did you get the cookie?" I pointed back to the counter and ate with a smile on my face.

"Good morning everyone I hopped you slept good! That's wonderful! Now then, GET UP WE HAVE TO GET GIFTS FOR OUR PARENTS/FRIENDS!" Blue shouted, we all jumped up and let out a yelp. We fell on the ground completely scared out of our freaking minds!

"Did you have to yell at us like that?" Paul asked glaring at her. She made a thinking face before she nodded.

"Now get up, we have to go." She clapped her hands and we all got up. Everyone stretched a little before we headed out the door and into town.

* * *

><p>We split up into groups and looked around for something that our families would like. Paul decided to get Reggie a mug, very original if you ask me.<p>

I found a beautiful light blue dress that had a gold ribbon around the waist and white flower designs on it. I knew she would love it. I went to buy it for her; Paul had already paid for Reggie's mug, saying "he will love it." I rolled my eyes at him. He shrugged not really caring what I had to say about the first.

Diamond had bought mom a charm bracelet. It had cute little charms like a Glameow, as well as an Umbreon, a heart, a ribbon, and some more charms. It was a lot of money, more than the dress I got her, but it was something sweet of Diamond to get her.

Pearl got his mom a few books about the islands and region as well as a book he said she had been wanting. Berry got her a nice red ribbon to tie in her hair. Platinum got her father a tie as well as a field notebook for more research.

What else to get a scientist then that eh? I giggled and looked around some more. "Hey Dawn; think Glameow would like this cute little bell?" Diamond asked walking up; I looked at the bell and nodded.

"Yeah! But you already spent a lot of money for the charm bracelet." I frowned.

"That's why we are both going to buy it!" Diamond said pulling me over to the counter, we each paid half for it. I spotted some Pocky and come Luxray ears and tails. A devilish grin formed on my face as I picked up a few boxes and paid for them. I smiled and skipped over to Paul. He looked at me narrowing his eyes.

"What did you do?" I frowned and folded my arms over my chest.

"What makes you think I did something bad?"

"I never said 'what bad thing did you do?' I just asked 'what did you do?' now answer."

I smiled and took his hand, "you will find out later, come on." I pulled him towards the others when everyone got their stuff we went back to the Hotel.

* * *

><p>"Now what do we do?" Cilan asked as he sat at the counter.<p>

"We could play a game?" I said they looked over at me; I stood up and dug around in my bag pulling out a box of Pocky!

"So that's what you had planned." Paul mumbled; I ignored him with a smile.

"Who knows how to play the Pocky Game?" I asked looking around; the girls raised their hand as did a few boys. "All right for those who don't know, the Pocky game is simple. You put one end of the Pocky stick in your mouth and the other takes the other." I said putting the end of one stick in Paul's mouth. "You eat the Pocky until it is gone and your kissing your Partner, first to break the kiss loses." I finished and showed.

I ate the Chocolate part until I got to the part Paul had in his mouth. He kept his eyes on me as I bit it and kissed him, none of us tried to pull apart, being stubborn. I know Diamond wasn't too happy about us kissing right here in front of him, but there is no way I'm going to kiss, I felt Paul's hand on the back of my head.

"Woot Paul," Drew said, Paul pulled back and glared at him. It took a while before he finally realized he just lost. He let out a groan and threw something at Drew. Drew ducked letting out a yelp, "Jerk." He mumbled making Paul smirk.

"Who wants to go next?" I looked over to find that Green and Blue were already playing. N still seemed confused about it and White was teaching him.

I giggled when he kept on breaking the stick only to eat the chocolate off of it. Oh how I fear he will be hyper later. "N, that's not how you do it. Here you bit the end." N pouted as he bit the end and let White bite the rest.

They finally kissed and stayed like that for a while before N pulled away a blush on his face. I glanced over at Silver and Lyra to find they were deep in their kiss, I decided to ignore them and look at Paul. "Wanna play again?" I asked, he narrowed his eyes at me playing the Pocky in my mouth and bit down on the other end and made his way to me.

"This time I'm not going to lose." He mumbled as he kissed me, placing a hand on my cheek and holding me there, I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss enjoying every bit of it until I felt something run down my side. I jumped and let out a giggle realizing I just lost. I made a face.

"You cheated!" Paul leaned back with a grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was his reply.

"Oh you're good. But I will get you!" I replied grabbing a pillow from the couch and hitting him with it. He let out a chuckle and grabbed the pillow from my hand and throwing it at Silver and Lyra who were still in their kiss. They must have good lounges if they can make out this long.

They both pulled back and glared at Paul, I laughed. "I have to say you two are good at this game, have you played before?" I asked.

"Nope" was their reply. Paul got up and went to the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and everyone looked at it confused.

"Who's that?" Black asked, we shrugged and Cilan answered the door.

A tall woman stood there wearing a light purple and a darker shade of gray. Long pink hair that was tied back into a high Pony tail and bright red eyes, her Kimino had the style similar to how Palkia is. There was a huge give away there.

"Ah Palkia come in!" Cilan said with glee, we stared at him as he led her inside, "your cookies are on the counter~" Cilan sung Palkia walked to the kitchen with a few others, we peeked at them and I swear the guys had looks on their faces like they had just hit the jack pot.

We didn't let the boys anywhere near them though. It would be better to just let them be and talk about stuff with them. Like how they loved the boys cookies! Of course everyone loves their cookies. I was glad the Hotel room was so huge or I don't think we would all fit. Platinum was asking a lot of questions and taking notes for what the legendary Pokemon were saying. Pearl rolled his eyes as he patted Platinum's head.

She made a face and continued to talk ignoring him. "I want a cookie!" Manaphy said jumping onto the counter and taking one eating it. May giggled.

"Aww Manaphy you're a cutie!" May squeal, as she hugged Manaphy and rubbed her cheek against his. Manaphy smiled and finished off his cookie before taking another. Cilan pulled another batch of cookies and put them on the plate. "Be careful Manaphy, these cookies are hot." She added.

Manaphy nodded and waited for the cookies to cool down. The Fire Legendries didn't seem to mind as they ate away. I giggled and watched as all the little legendary played around. Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie were playing together. Mesprit looked over at me and smiled, before joining her brothers.

"Well, my dear legendary friends, it is getting late, we should clean up and go to sleep. We have to leave in the morning." Blue said with a frown. All the legendries nodded as they got up and said thank you and promised the next major battle they will be there and help out.

We waved and Blue clapped her hands together and narrowed them at all of us. "On to cleaning! I want this place spotless I don't care how long it takes! Now get moving!" She grabbed a broom and got to work. We followed in suit.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours just so everything would be as spotless as she wanted. Bianca helped out by having one of her Pokemon clean. Everyone with small Pokemon helped out as well to clean; it went by faster that way.<p>

"This place is spotless!" Cilan chimed with a smile on his face. We nodded and patted each other's back.

"Now, who is going to take a shower tonight and who will take one in the morning?" Green asked eating a Pocky stick. The boys started dinner while everyone went to take a shower. I have probably said this before. But you gotta love having rooms with bathroom! I beat Lyra, May and Misty to the bathroom and washed up.

I was debating if I should take a while in the shower just to annoy them or not. I decided it would be best not to since they will pull something on me while I'm asleep. So I quickly washed up and did my hair before getting out and changed into my Pajamas then went to the kitchen while May got in.

I narrowed my eyes at Paul. There was no way he finished taking a shower before me… I swear I got in before him and yet here he was sitting on the couch reading one of his scary books. He looked over at me then went back to reading his book. I sat next to him and shook my head as he ignored me.

"I can't wait to see you in those ears and tail." I replied he glanced over at me with narrowed eyes. "Oh yes, I will take plenty of pictures, and send them to everyone just to embarrass you." I decided nodding my head a devilish smirk forming on my lips again.

"Not if you don't have your phone." Was his only reply as he flipped the page.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked he closed the book and laid it down on the coffee table in a calm manner, and in one swift movement he had both my hands over my head with one hand and my phone in the other hand.

"Like that, still wanna try me?" I let out a yelp as he let go and handed me my phone. I let out a pout as I turned my back to him, he let out a chuckle and went back reading. "When do you want to leave for Hoenn?" he asked, I turned and looked at him.

"I don't care; I at least want to spend a few days home with mom before I decide to go. And I'm sure Reggie will want to spend some time with you." he turned the page and nodded. "Have you decided on what Pokemon you're going to bring?" He paused and looked over at me.

"Not sure." I narrowed my eyes he went back to reading; I leaned on him and tried to read over his shoulder. I saw him staring at me and I looked away. He chuckled and got up when Cilan called for dinner. After we ate we cleaned up and said goodnight to everyone going to bed.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP, NOW COME ON WAKE UP!" Blue shouted in a high pitch voice making everyone jump or roll out of their beds. Besides Ash, he was snoring away. "Pikachu, work your beautiful magic please?" Pikachu nodded and shocked Ash out of bed. He jumped up and looked around.<p>

"I'm up I'm up!" He shouted.

"Good, now get dress, and meet us downstairs in five."

Ash nodded and closed the door as we were getting ready. We waited for Ash and decided to ditch him. We hanged around waiting for Ash to hurry up. He came running down putting his hat on and we walked to the airport.

Blue allowed us to sleep on the way back, but I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. I leaned on Paul's shoulder glad that we were going home, I was sad at the same time though. I held Piplup close. I felt Paul's hand rest on my cheek and his head gently lay on top of mine.

"Are you awake?" he whispered, I gave a small nod and looked up at him confused. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Go to sleep then, it's going to be a while before we get home. You want to be wide awake when we see your mom don't you?" I shrugged.

"Don't know, I'm not really tired that much. I want to stay awake and look out the window, or to just talk to you." I giggled poking his nose. He swatted me away with a small smile.

"Go to sleep troublesome," I pouted but did as I was told. I got into a comfy position and closed my eyes. I felt Paul's arm wrap around me and I smiled.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little while later while we were still in the air, "Perfect time to wake up. As soon as we land we are going to the Faire and that will take us to Sinnoh." I nodded rubbing my eyes letting out a soft yawn.<p>

"I'm hungry." He grinned.

"We will get some food when we get on the faire okay?" I nodded and woke Piplup up. He was annoyed by it, but when he realized how far from home we were he woke up right away and was jumping around in my lap. I laughed and grabbed him holding him still. He pouted but looked out the window in awe.

"Piplup!" He said, I nodded and rubbed his head.

"All right Piplup, time to calm down." He sat down and waited for a while before he got jumpy again, Paul rolled his eyes and took out his book. He was on the last few pages by now it really did amaze me at how fast he could read! "How can you read so fast? I mean you just got that book… what two days ago?"

He shrugged, "That's what I do when I'm not training" he replied.

"So you only when you are on vacation?" I laughed, he glared.

"School and at home when I don't feel like cleaning." He smirked when I made a gasp.

"There are times when Paul Shinji is too lazy to do work?" He nodded making me lose trust in him. "No way, your so… you! You're either training or cleaning, or cleaning!" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up troublesome. Everyone has their off days." He grumbled. I shrugged and rested my head on his shoulder.

A smirk grew to my face when I glanced up at him, "are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we are there yet?"

"No, are we there now?"

"Troublesome, don't even think about starting that." He growled. His eyes narrowing, I laughed.

"All right, all right I won't do that, buzz kill." He grunted and closed his book once he finished the last page.

He reached into his bag and pulled out another book. Looking at the cover it was Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. "That seems interesting." He grunted and started to read, "Are you going to ignore me now?" He ignored me. I glared.

"Piplup, Pip, pip lup! Piiiiiiiiiiiplup!" Piplup said, and I had no clue what it meant. So I shrugged, a smile on my face as tilted my head to the side.

"I have no clue what you said my feathered friend!" Piplup hung his head in defeat. I giggled and rubbed his head.

"Piplup." He chirped in a sad tone, I rubbed his head and pulled him closer as I stared out the window.

There was a buzz from the intercom and the captain came on, telling us that we would be landing in a few minutes. It made us cheer in excitement. "I can't wait! Oh but I'll miss you guys!" Lyra pouted as she looked at all of us. "At least promise to keep in touch from time to time until school kay?" She ordered, we agreed and made sure we were buckled up as we started to land.

* * *

><p>Once off the plane we waited for our bags… oh how waiting was so boring, I mean nothing fun happens at all. So to pass the time until we finally got our bags we people watched. Ash wanted to battle a few people. He had this look that begged for permission from Red to let him go challenge them. Red denied; Pika chuckled at the pout on Ash's face.<p>

"You're no fun Red and Pika." Ash pouted as he took a seat.

"I see our stuff!" Lyra cheered as she went to get her stuff.

Silver held a grumpy look on his face as he was forced to carry it. He made no protest though, much like Paul and Trip when they took mine and Iris' stuff.

"Axew," Axew cheered as he popped out of his master's hair. Iris smiled and rubbed his head.

"Unlike you guys, who have a faire to catch, we have another long flight!" She complained. Trip took a picture of it.

"That's going in the scrap book. I'll be sure to send you pictures."

"Sounds great Trip, well have fun on your flight!" I smiled.

"It won't be as fun, we will be locked in a plane, for who knows how long." N complained. He didn't light being still for a long period of time… being in the plane is one of the things he hates the most.

"Don't worry N, it will be fine." White smiled as she took his hand. He smiled down at her and kissed her hand.

"See you guys before school starts! Be sure to text!" Cress said as he waved goodbye and left with his brothers and friends.

Paul motioned to the exit. "Our Faire is going to be leaving without us if we don't hurry." I nodded as I took his hand, Piplup rested on my head as we walked to the docks.

I hugged my friends' goodbye, Lyra refused to let go. She had tears in her eyes, "OH DANE I DON'T WANNA LET GO!" She cried. Silver pulled her away.

"IT'S DAWN!" I screamed; Paul pulled me to him while Piplup patted my head. I let out a soft breath and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be sure to call you girls every chance I get." I winked.

"Good, I'll be sure to keep an eye out your calls. Well that is if I'm not in the middle of kicking Drew's butt in contests~" May giggled. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Try to call when I'm not in the middle of a gym battle. Lilly makes such a big deal about how I should just give the opponent the badge just so I can talk. It's troublesome." Misty replied.

"Dane, I'll be in the middle of Gym battles, and kicking Silver's butt in battles so time your calls perfectly~" Lyra giggled. Silver glared as he looked for their ship. When he found it he grunted to the guys and pulled Lyra away. "BYE EVERYONE, I LOVE YOU ALL!" She screamed.

Both the Kanto and Johto gang got on the same very ship. May said one last goodbye as she got on her ship with Max and the others. When they were gone everyone heading to Sinnoh, like Paul said, we got food and relaxed the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to Veilstone City to see Reggie before we leave to Hoenn." Paul told me as soon as we arrived in Twinleaf town.<p>

"Sounds like a plan, tell Reggie I say hi," I smiled when he gave a bored nod. Glaring at the others they quickly looked away. He smirked as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was so soft that I almost didn't feel it.

"Bye Dawn, troublesome people." He grunted to everyone, I couldn't help but smile when he actually used my name.

"Missy, I'll walk you home!" Pearl said as he laced his arm with Platinum's and walked her home.

Diamond, Berry, Kenny and I walked home after saying goodbye to Zoey. She had a long trip ahead of her to get to Snowpoint city. I wonder how long it would take until she finally gets home.

* * *

><p>"Mom we are home!" I called as me and Dia walked inside. Mom attacked us with hugs and told us to tell her everything that happened, before we did, we gave her the gifts we got her. She loved them.<p>

"Our trip in the Oblivia region was interesting, it all started…" Dia started to tell her everything that happened during our vacation in the Oblivia region.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY! I bet that isn't how you would have liked the story to end, but I'm ending it there! This is the Last chapter again. I apologize for taking a full year until I finally finished it! Please don't be to mad! When the break up happened, I lost all interest in almost everything. This story was the last thing on my mind.<strong>

**Then after months I've finally started to get over it. I finished school and I've become addicted to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So you can blame Trick and Treat Reborn! Version for it! When I saw it for the first few times I didn't care that much, but when I figured out what anime it was. I started to watch the anime… and I fell in love!**

**Well, it's 12:24 A.M. as I'm updating this, and I have work at 1:00 PM tomorrow. So this is where I'll end the authors note. Please R&R no bad comments on not updating in a long time it will make me sad.**


End file.
